Darkest Emotions
by The Dead Masquerade
Summary: Bonnie goes in Stefan's place to get the cure from Klaus, but he won't give it to her unless she agrees to leave Mystic Falls with him.
1. A Cure

Walking into the Mystic Falls cemetery Bonnie knelt down in front of her Grams tombstone and let out a sigh but said nothing. She just stared. When things had started to seem too much for the young witch to handle, she would always visit her Grams grave and somehow it seemed to make her feel better. Like in some way Grams was talking to her and made everything seem not so bad anymore.

As of late, Bonnie had been at the cemetery a lot. Nearly twice a week, but things have gotten so bad at the moment and there has been so much pressure that has been put on the young witch and she has been so worried about everyone else and keeping everyone else safe that somewhere along the way she had forgotten to take care of herself.

She had failed to kill Klaus. She felt like it is all her fault, even if none of her friends thought so. She felt stupid for trusting Elijah. Of course he wouldn't go through with killing his own brother. If she had just gone earlier and then she could have taken Klaus out on her own maybe even saved Jenna from being sacrificed.

But now there was another problem they had to handle, Damon Salvatore's wolf bite. To be honest, the green-eyed witch doesn't exactly care about the elder Salvatore vampire; the only reason they came together and started to be civil with one and other is when it comes to Elena. Bonnie knew that Elena would be devastated if Damon were to die so of course the young witch was going to try finding a cure, which meant going to the witches -along with Stefan- and asking if a cure even existed. She had only gotten a name from them.

_Klaus. _

Bonnie wasn't even that sure about what that meant (or if she was even meant to hear it).

Did it mean that Klaus knew of a cure? Does he have it? Is he it? Bonnie never told Stefan that she got a name; she knew what he would do. He would go to him, beg for the cure for whatever price even his own life. Bonnie didn't want to risk Elena losing both Stefan and Damon, especially after she had already lost so much in the last year. She didn't think Elena would make it through another loss so soon after the last.

Bonnie soon found herself feeling slightly better -as she always did after a while of spending time 'with' Grams- and stood back up. Taking one last look at the tombstone, she turned around coming face-to-face with the hybrid in question himself. The witch surprised herself; nothing came out of her mouth, not one sound. Not even a squeak of surprise. She just looked back at him. How had she not noticed that he had been standing not two feet away from her for God knows how long?

He just continued to stare at her with that smile on his face, the one that she just wanted to slap off. How could somebody so evil look so innocent? If she were honest, that is what made him all the more terrifying.

"What the hell do you want?" the witch asked fiercely. She refused to be intimidated by him. Not after all he had done to her friends and to her.

"Now what kind of greeting is that?" the hybrid replied, the smile still on his face.

"You are so right, how rude of me not to respect the monster that killed Jenna," she sarcastically replied to him, "What do you want?" she asked him again.

Klaus took a step towards the young witch who refused to step down and stood her ground, "I think you and I need to have a little chat."

The witch rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, "and what would we possible have to chat about?"

"I have something you need, my dear, something you all need."

"And that is?"

Taking another step closer so that his body was almost touching hers he said "A cure."

Bonnie stayed silent

"So, come to my place around seven this evening and we can continue this delightful chat," Klaus raised his hand and placed in on Bonnie's cheek, the unwanted contact between them making her flinch so raise her own hand to push his away. He was gone in the next second.

The young witch raised a hand and ran it through her hair, letting out a breath, slightly wondering what the hell had just happened. The witches were right, he does have the cure. But would she go? Should she go?

Bonnie soon left the cemetery and made her way towards the Town Square the meet with Elena, Caroline and Jeremy. If she did decide to go see Klaus should she tell anyone? No of course not. They would only worry.

"Bonnie!" the young witch raised her head to see her bubbly vampire best friend waving her over to where she and Elena had set a up a blanket and picnic basket, getting ready for the screening of _'Gone With the Wind'_ later on that night. She made her way over to them with a smile on her face, the run-in with Klaus going straight to the back of her mind, and sat down with her two best friends.

She looked to Elena who had a smile on her face and trying to have fun, but of course Bonnie could see right through it. She always could with Elena. Elena was hurting, and she had every right to be, but she was trying to move on and not think about all the horrible things and of course Bonnie and Caroline would help with that.

"How's Damon?" Bonnie asks Elena after a while of chatting and eating. She saw a slight frown appear on Elena's lips and felt one soon appearing on her own lips. She hated seeing her best friend like this.

"Not good, Stefan and Alaric are with him though," she said softly, "Stefan said that the witches wouldn't tell you what the cure was, why not?"

"Emily said something about maintaining a balance or something, but to be honest I think it's because she doesn't like Damon very much," Bonnie paused for a moment before continuing, "plus, they think that I am abusing the power that they gave me."

"How are you abusing it?" Caroline interjected, "Everything that you've done was to try and stop Klaus."

Bonnie just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Elena, "I'm sorry 'Lena."

Elena put on a small smile, "For what? You did what you could."

Jeremy soon joined the three friends and sat next to Bonnie with his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Jeremy asked his girlfriend, noticing that she seems a bit distant.

She smiles sweetly at him and gives him a reassuring kiss, "I'm fine," turning back around her smile fades slightly. She needed to make a decision about what she was going to do about Klaus, and soon.

Stefan approaches and Elena jumps up and ran to him, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy soon following.

"How is he?" Elena asks her vampire boyfriend, breaking away from their hug.

"He's not doing well, he tried to kill himself by taking his ring of and standing in front of the window," he sighs.

Bonnie took a look at Elena's face and the decision was made. She was going to Klaus and she was going to get that cure. She looked over to Caroline and made a gesture for the young vampire to follow her.

Walking into the almost empty Mystic Grill, Bonnie turned to face Caroline.

"What's going on Bon?" she asked the witch.

"I can get a cure for Damon," Caroline's eyes widened slightly but waited for Bonnie to continue, "But I need to go alone and you can't tell anyone."

"I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

"When I went with Stefan to ask Emily if there was a cure I got a name but I wasn't too sure what they meant by it, I'm not even sure if they meant for me to hear it," the witch preceded to tell her best friend about Klaus paying her a little visiting and asking her to meet him at seven.

"You can't do this alone, I'll go with you," Caroline stated, looking determined not to let Bonnie do this alone.

"I have to go alone Care, plus I don't want to risk getting anyone else hurt."

Caroline wanted to argue, wanted to refuse letting Bonnie go to Klaus alone but she knew as well as anyone just how stubborn minded Bonnie Bennett can be. Besides, Damon was running out of time. The young blonde vampire understood.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked softly.

"Just keep Elena and Jeremy safe, don't let them know where I'm going."

"What do I tell them?"

"That my dad called and needed me back home, make up any reason why." Bonnie embraced her best friend in a hug.

"Please be careful and please come back," they broke away from their hug and Bonnie left in the direction on Alaric's apartment where Klaus was currently residing.

**xxx**

Bonnie shortly found herself outside the door of Alaric's apartment and looked at her watch; it was just a little after seven. She raised her hand and knocked on the door. It opened and revealed Elena's vampire double, Katherine, who looked slightly surprised to see her at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked Bonnie and looked behind the witch to see if maybe Stefan was with her.

"Katerina, don't be rude," Klaus' voice came from inside the apartment, "allow our guest to enter."

Katherine continued to stare at Bonnie for a couple more seconds then moved aside to let her walk inside.

Bonnie found Klaus sitting at the kitchen bench drinking a glass of what Bonnie assumed to be blood.

"I was beginning to doubt if you would come," Klaus motioned Bonnie to sit in the seat across the bench from him, "Katerina give us a moment please." Bonnie looked towards Katherine who nodded her head and sped out of the room, leaving Bonnie alone with Klaus and for once Bonnie actually missed Katherine's presence.

Silence filled the apartment, neither supernatural spoke, both waiting for the other to speak first.

"Do you have a cure for Damon's wolf bite?" Bonnie gave in and got straight to the point. She found no need to talk about anything else.

"Right down to business then," Klaus drank the last of his blood and placed the empty glass aside and set his gaze on the young witch across from him, "yes I do have the cure."

"What is it?" Bonnie asked, slightly doubtful as to if he would give it over or even tell her.

"Not so quickly, my dear, let's talk first,"

Bonnie found herself growing more impatient and angrier, "No, let's not. Give me the cure and I won't kill you."

Klaus gave a slight laugh, "always with the threats you are, I happen to be aware that if you kill me you also kill yourself."

"I don't care; you would already be dead if it wasn't for you double crossing brother," Bonnie had noticed that Elijah hadn't been anywhere in sight since she walked in, "where is he anyway?"

"Oh, he's in the next room with a dagger in his heart," he stated as if it was just a simple statement.

Bonnie scoffed, "served him right."

Klaus stared at Bonnie and a smirk appeared on his face at her response. He noticed her look at her watch, "somewhere else you need to be?"

"Can you just stop this pointless talking and just give me the cure," all she wanted was to get the cure and get out, but she had a feeling it would be a little more difficult than that.

"All in good time, my dear," he replied.

"No, now!" Bonnie yelled, and the lamp nearby exploding making her jump.

Klaus looked towards the now smoking lamp and then back at the witch, smiling. "All this power that you have acquired is quite amazing," he refilled his glass of blood and looked back at Bonnie who was breathing heavily and looked pissed, "although, it must have some kind of physical effect on you, yes?"

The witch stayed silent, not letting him know anything about the effects of having the power of over one hundred witches inside of her.

"I must ask though, you seem awfully concerned for Damon, are there feelings between you two?" Klaus asked. He knew that Damon fancies the doppelganger but if he and the witch are involved it might make his plan a little harder.

"Honestly, I couldn't care if he lived or died but Elena would be hurt if Damon were to die" her tone softened slightly, "and she has already suffered too much loss in her life."

Klaus smirked. Loyalty. He always found it to be so very overrated, unless of course it was loyalty to him. But in this situation he could use her loyalty to the doppelganger and her friends to his advantage.

"I'll give you the cure," Klaus simply said and took a sip of his blood.

"In exchange for?" Bonnie asked. There was no way that this monster would give anything for nothing.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "like you would ever give anything for nothing."

"Do you think that little of me?" Klaus asked, mocking offence. "But now that you point that out, yes, there is something I need."

"What is it?" She asked him.

He rose from his seat and walked around the bench and towards Bonnie and her eyes remained fixed upon him. She turned in her seat and he was standing in front of her. His hand came up and softly caressed her check, she looked up at him and he had that sweetly-evil smile on his innocent looking face.

"You," he told Bonnie and her eyes widened, "or more specifically, your power," he told finished.

Bonnie smacked his hand away from her and stood up, "what the hell do you mean my power?"

"As you may have noticed, I tend to surround myself with witches and my last two were killed, but they were nothing compared to you, the power that you have."

"I'm not leaving with you," Bonnie stated and looked at him as if he were insane.

"Oh well, then you don't get the cure," Klaus said making his way back to his seat.

"How do I even know that you do have a cure?" Bonnie questioned him.

He smiled at her, "Katerina, come here," within seconds, Katherine was standing next to him.

It was kind of strange to see Katherine appear so quickly at someone's demands. From Bonnie's knowledge it was usually Katherine doing the demanding.

"Yes?" All Klaus did was hold out his hand, she placed her hand in his and his face changed and he bit into Katherine's wrist, "no!" Katherine screamed holding her wrist and looked at Klaus as if to ask why he did that but he just continued to stare at Bonnie as he bit into his own wrist and forced his blood down Katherine's throat. Bonnie could slightly see the wound on Katherine's wrist healing from where she sat.

"Your blood is the cure," Bonnie said, more so to herself.

"Got to love Mother Nature." He said, wiping the blood off his mouth, he turned back to Katherine, "Thank you, Katerina, you can go back now," she said nothing as she left the room again.

"Satisfied?" Klaus asked Bonnie once he sat back down, "Now you know that I have it, what is your answer going to be?" Klaus decided to add in something that might push her a little further in his direction, "Are you going to let dear Elena suffer another loss?"

If looks really could kill, Klaus might actually be dead but she still said nothing. Another idea entered Klaus' mind, one he thought could really bring her to him.

"Jeremy." It was all he said, it was all he had to say.

Bonnie felt more anger than ever before flow through her and a window smashed, "If you touch him, I'll…"

"You'll kill me," Klaus rolled his eyes, but looked her straight in the eyes, "But I'll kill him before you even get the chance."

The witch raised her hand and using her powers threw Klaus across the room, it wasn't even a second before he was back up and had her by the throat and held her against the wall.

"I will kill him, rip his throat out in front of Elena, in front of everyone and none of you would be able to stop me," he gritted out.

Bonnie felt her eyes well up at the thought of Klaus killing Jeremy and she knew very well just how serious Klaus was being about this, "okay," her voice was so quiet she barely heard it herself, but Klaus had no problem hearing her.

"'Okay' what?" Klaus said, tightening his grip on her neck a little more. He wanted to hear her say it.

"I'll go with you," she said through clenched teach. Klaus smirked and released her and she almost fell but he gripped her arms and led her back to her seat.

He sat her back down and went and grabbed a small glass vial, bit into his wrist and let the blood flow into the vial. He called for Katherine once again and he handed the vial to her, "Get this to Damon Salvatore and come straight back here afterwards," he compelled her and gave her the vial and she sped out of the apartment.

Klaus turned to face Bonnie, "We'll be leaving tonight."

**XXX**

**So there is the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it seemed a little choppy but I just wanted to get this stuff out of the way before I can get to the (hopefully) good stuff. Please review!**


	2. Goodbye

Things between Bonnie and Klaus had been nothing shy of awkward; none of them had said a word to each other since Katherine left. Bonnie knew as soon as Klaus said Katherine could leave that she wasn't going to come back, she's been aware that they have been giving Katherine vervain to resist Klaus' future compulsions.

Bonnie's cell phone vibrated and lit up signalling a message from Caroline,

_Damon's ok. What is going on? Is what Katherine said true?_

What was she supposed to tell her best friend? That she's practically giving herself to the enemy?

"Did Katerina get there in time?" Klaus asked, walking back into the room. They had been in separate areas of the apartment since Katherine had left which was something Bonnie had been grateful for.

"Yes," Bonnie simply answered. "She's not coming back you know," Bonnie told Klaus who just looked at her.

"I have been around for a long time, my dear," he said walking closer to where Bonnie sat on Alaric's couch, "I rarely get played for a fool. I know that Katerina has been on vervain," he took a seat next to the young witch, sitting closer to her than she would like.

"If we are leaving tonight then I'm going to have to get some things," Bonnie told Klaus and stood up from the couch, he soon followed her actions, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"Like what?" Klaus didn't like the idea of her leaving. While he didn't think she'd be stupid enough to run like Katherine did, he still didn't want to take the chance. He had big plans for the two of them.

"Well if you need me to use magic I'm going to need my grimoire," she said to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

He continued to stare at her, "fine, but if you do anything that goes against our deal," he paused and pulled her closer to him and tightened his grip on her arm, hard enough for Bonnie to let out a slight gasp of pain, "I don't think I'll need to tell you who I will be paying a little visit to," he threatened.

He released his painful hold on Bonnie's arm, which instantly was to her chest trying to sooth the pain.

"It just so happened that I need to take care of something," he motioned his head in the direction of the other room where Bonnie assumed Elijah was. Or rather his body was. "You have one hour, no more, If you're not back by then…" he trailed off, a threatening smiling appearing on her face.

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement and started towards the door, but Klaus spoke again, "don't worry about clothes, I'll get all you require on the road," Bonnie nodded and left the apartment.

Klaus was quite pleased with the progress he was making so far, he knew that the young witch was feisty and stubborn and Klaus loved it. He knew that taming the witch would be a hard task, but he was definitely looking forward to it. But right now, he had to for fill his promise to his brother and reunite him with their family, well sort of.

**xxx**

Bonnie soon arrived at her house and luckily for her, her father wasn't there. She has no clue what she would say to him if he were.

She quickly ran up the steps and into her room, she grabbed a small bag. She threw the bag on her bed and grabbed her laptop and charger, phone charger, iPod (mostly in case Klaus felt the urge to talk her ear off) and some other essential items and shoved them in her bag. She walked over to her dresser where her grimoire lay and picked it up, but stopped when she caught sight of a photo of herself, Caroline and Elena. It was taken before the supernatural came into their lives, before Elena's parents had died. Each one of them looked so happy, hugging, laughing and just having a good time with each other. Tears started to roll down the teenage witches cheeks, realising just how much their lives had changed. She wiped away the tears and grabbed the photo and her grimoire and placed them in her bag too.

Bonnie took one last look at her room before closing the door and walking downstairs. She looked at her watch and saw that she had just over half an hour before she would need to return to Klaus. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed the notepad and wrote down a quick note for her father.

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry, but I just need time to myself._

_I'll be fine, please don't worry._

_I love you so much._

_Bon-Bon_

More tears formed, she wanted to slap herself. She felt so guilty for this letter. How could she ask her own father not to worry when his daughter is going MIA? She placed the note on the refrigerator, took one last look inside the house she grew up in, not knowing if she would ever be returning and left.

"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed running towards her and embracing her in a huge hug, Bonnie hugging back with just as much strength, "What is going on?"

"Care, I have to go," Bonnie told her best friend, who just looked confused.

"No," the blonde vampire refused to let her best friend go.

"I'm so sorry, Care," Bonnie cried, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"You're leaving with him aren't you?" Caroline asked her, eyes starting to water too.

Bonnie nodded, "It was the only way he would give me the cure for Damon, and he threatened to kill Jeremy," she explained.

"No, let me take you to everyone else," Caroline said, "We will figure a plan out."

Bonnie shook her head, "I can't if I'm not back soon he will go after Jeremy," she said, trying to break away from her best friends hold.

Caroline looked distraught, she couldn't handle this. She didn't want her best friend to leave with that monster.

The witch looked back at the vampire, and forced a smile onto her face. She walked closer to Caroline and kissed her cheek and gave her a hug, the vampire was currently crying silently into her best friends shoulder, holding onto her for dear life in hopes that it could change everything and she could stay here, where she belonged.

"You're my best friend, you can't leave me," Caroline sobbed into her shoulder.

Bonnie reluctantly pulled away and took Caroline's face between her hands and wiped a stray tear. With one last forced smile, she turned and left Caroline.

**xxx**

Caroline silently walked into the Salvatore boarding house, still wiping the tears from her eyes. She couldn't comprehend that her best friend may never come back. She walked into the parlour where everyone sat, Elena, Stefan, newly cured Damon, Alaric, Jeremy and Tyler.

Everyone become alert when she entered the room.

"Caroline?" Elena questioned and she couldn't hold back anymore. She broke down, fell to the floor crying hysterically, Tyler instantly at her side trying to pick her up and sit her on the couch.

"She's gone," she managed to get out amidst all her sobbing.

"What?" Elena gasped.

"With Klaus, she's leaving," Tyler held her head to his chest and tried to sooth her.

Elena just stared, Stefan wrapping her in his arms for comfort.

"Why?" Damon questioned, coming closer to the group.

"Klaus would only give her the cure if she left with him," Caroline answered, head still on Tyler's chest.

Damon fell away from the group and turned around to mask the feeling of guilt that began to well up in his gut. Something that he's not used to feeling, but of late it's been all that he's been feeling. It was no secret that he and the young Bennett witch were not close, but she had given up everything to get him a cure and that meant something to him.

And for that he made a silent promise to himself that he would get her back. She didn't deserve the lifestyle that Klaus would give her.

**xxx**

Bonnie returned to the apartment with less than a few minutes to spare and found Klaus sitting on the couch.

"Just in time," he said, getting up and walking towards the young witch, "Are you ready to leave?"

Bonnie gave him a look of hatred. It's not like she had an actual say in the matter. "Let's just go," Bonnie sighed. The sooner they would leave, the better she might feel, although highly doubtful.

Klaus took a closer look at the witch and noticed that she had been crying. He walked towards her and didn't stop til his body was pressed firmly against hers; he brought his hands up to her face and caressed it, and leant his face down and brushed his nose against hers in a slight eskimo kiss way, "No need to be upset, my dear, you'll be trading this life in for a much better one," as much as Bonnie wanted to yell and scream and push him away from her, she found she had no emotional strength left in her right now.

He pulled away from her slowly and smiled; "now we can leave."

**xxx**

Back at the Salvatore boarding house, things hadn't gotten much better. They were still trying the wrap their heads around what just happened. That Bonnie had given up everything to keep them safe. They had even tried calling her, but she didn't pick up.

Caroline had explained things a little better once she had calmed down and told of how Klaus had also threatened to kill Jeremy if Bonnie didn't comply with his wishes.

Out of all of them, Damon had been the most quiet. He felt compelled to do something, to run to Alaric's apartment grab the witch and just run, but he knew they would have left by now and either way Klaus would catch up eventually.

"What do you think will happen to her?" Jeremy spoke for the first time, his eyes still fixated on the floor. He hated that the threat of his death had been the final nail in the coffin for Bonnie to make a deal with the Devil.

"He obviously needs her for something," Alaric spoke up, "all that power was bound to catch his attention."

"He'll kill her afterwards won't he?" Jeremy asked to no one in particular.

"No Jer, she'll be fine," Elena comforted her brother, but deep done doubting her own words.

Jeremy looked at his sister, his face still blank of any expression, "but that's what happens," he told her, "I get close to someone and they end up dead." The words he spoke broke his sister's heart and she just embraced him a hug, whispering soothing words to him.

"Elena is right Jeremy, Bonnie will be fine," Stefan added, his feelings matching those of his girlfriends.

Nothing else was said.

**xxx**

They had been in the car for no more than an hour and her phone had been going of seemingly every five minutes and in all honesty it was starting to piss Klaus right off.

Bonnie looked at her phone screen and Elena was calling her this time. Last time it was Caroline.

"Answer it," Klaus told her, not taking his eyes of the road, "tell them to stop calling."

"Hey, Elena," Bonnie greeted weakly.

"Oh my God, Bonnie, are you okay?" Elena rushed out, her tone showing relief that Bonnie finally picked up.

Bonnie really wished that she hadn't answered the phone as she could feel all the emotions coming back up to the top, "'Lena you need to stop calling, I'm fine," she tried to sound strong but it came out completely broken.

"Little witch, you get your arse back here right now," Damon's voice ordered. He must have taken the phone from Elena, "you didn't need to do this," his tone softened.

Bonnie looked over at Klaus who motioned for her to wrap up the conversation, "Damon I need to go, please take care of everyone," she told him, "I'm really sorry," she quietly added as she hung up before he got the chance to say anything else.

She felt her phone being removed from her hand and looked to see Klaus crush the small electronic device in his hand before rolling down the car window and throwing it out and rolling the window back up.

Klaus supposes that he could have just done that in the first place, but the sadistic side of him wanted to cause the witch a bit more despair and talking to her friends would cause just that.

"Where are we going?" the witch softly asked.

"All in good time, my dear."

"No, tell me now and stop calling me that," the witch objected. She was growing tired of him not telling her a damn thing.

Klaus liked the feisty side of the witch, if he were honest, in some sick twisted way; he kind of liked that she tried killed him, and almost succeeded. He couldn't even explain why, he just did. He had been watching the witch from afar as of late. She had so much power that surrounded her that he could almost taste it in the air whenever she was near.

He decided to give into her wishes, "we are going to the airport, and there is someone in San Francisco that I need to pay a little visit too," a sinister smirk came upon Klaus' face that made Bonnie shiver. "When we get there we'll get you whatever you need," Klaus added before silence took over the car once again.

**xxx**

Damon almost threw Elena's phone across the room when the witch hung up on him.

He didn't know what came over him to snatch the phone out of Elena's hand but he couldn't stop himself when he heard Bonnie answer the phone.

He grabbed a bottle of his strongest whiskey and left to his room, slightly confused as to why he was feeling like this.

He had never given much thought to Bonnie other than when he needed her help. She had never been much more to him than someone he could count on to do whatever it took to keep Elena safe.

It hadn't been the first time Bonnie had saved his life for Elena but this time it was different. This time she had given up everything to do so and that didn't sit right with him.

He didn't deserve what she had done for him.

**xxx**

The plane trip wasn't much better than the car trip, having to sit next to Klaus for a substantial amount of time was not what she wanted to do.

"Who are we meeting here?" the witch questioned the Original vampire when they got into the car that was waiting for Klaus once they landed in San Francisco.

"An old friend of mine," he replied.

"You have friends?" Bonnie couldn't help with the insult, it just flowed out.

He gave a slight chuckle, "I love it when you get snarky, and yes I do have friends," Bonnie knew that his definition of friends was far different to what hers was, "but first we need to get you some clothes."

Shopping with Klaus…that certainly should be interesting. It was definitely something that Bonnie never in a thousand years would ever imagine herself doing but soon enough she found herself being taken into a small boutique where Klaus had been compelling the owner to get whatever Bonnie needed.

"Did you have to compel her?" Bonnie asked the vampire while the shop owner had gone to the back to get something.

"Yes," he said and pulled a dress of a hanger and handed it to her, "try this one on."

Okay, so not only was she shopping with Klaus but she was also getting fashion advice from him.

Bonnie inspected the dress that the hybrid had handed to her; it was a short black one shoulder dress with a slight asymmetric hemline. When Bonnie put on the dress she looked at her reflection in the mirror and did a semi twirl to see what the back looked like. All in all, the dress looked great on her. It made her look more mature and with the hair the way it was at the moment, straight but slightly ruffled from travelling across the country, she must admit, she looked damn good in it.

"How is the dress?" the shop owner's voice came through a little muffled by the door, "come out so I can have a look."

The young witch stepped out of the small room, "You look stunning," she complimented and she inspected the dress a little further.

After another hour or so they finally left the store –and Klaus compelled the owner to forget everything- and were back in the car. Bonnie was seriously getting sick of all forms of transportation at the moment. All she wanted to do was go for a walk and stretch out her cramping muscles and maybe a nice warm shower too.

Klaus looked over at the young witch and noticed she didn't look as bright and alert as she did yesterday, she wasn't much use to him like this. Klaus didn't really need to witch to accompany him tonight so he decided to pull into a hotel.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked when realising he was pulling into a hotel.

"You're not much use to me when your half way to passing out, you need to rest."

Klaus left the car to go into the reception of the Hilton hotel. Bonnie even considered trying to run but she knew she would never get far, not that she had the energy anyway. He returned to the car and motioned for her to get out and led her inside the building.

He had gotten the penthouse suite and basically had the entire hotel staff at his will plus some vampires under his control scattered randomly around the hotel.

"This is where you will be staying tonight," Klaus told her as they walked into the suite, "rest up, do whatever else you need to do, your clothes will be up here soon, I should be back by morning."

"I thought I was going with you," the witch said, a little confused. "Isn't that the entire point of me being with you?"

"Like I said before, you're not much good to me like this, besides I don't need you for this," he answered her; "I trust you won't try to escape because my threat to the man-child still stands."

Bonnie looked up at Klaus, "where exactly would I go?" the hybrid smirked.

"I'll see you in the morning, my dear," As he left the hotel staff carrying her clothes came in and placed them by the door.

Within a minute, Bonnie was alone.

**XXX**

**Thank you so much for those who have reviewed and/or added this to their alerts or favourites. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll have to admit, I teared up a bit while writing the bit with Bonnie & Caroline saying goodbye hehe. Please review! I apologize if there are any mistakes; it's pretty late where I am. I've gone through it twice already but I probably missed something lol. Next one will have more KlausBonnie 'action' ;p hehe.**


	3. First Stage Plans

When Bonnie had stepped out of her hour long shower, she found herself feeling a little better (a five hour sleep also helped). She wrapped the white hotel towel around her body and walked out of the steaming bathroom. Rummaging through the bags of clothes she pulled out a pair of plain black underwear (oh, don't even get her started on underwear shopping with Klaus), a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, black tank top paired with some black flats.

She went over to were her messenger bag sat on the now messed up bed and pulled out her grimoire. Sitting cross-legged on the bed she opened the old book, not exactly sure what she was searching for when she started flipping through the pages. The young witch was beginning to worry about what Klaus had planned for her. What did he really want her power for? She could only hope that it wasn't to hurt anyone innocent. After more mindless page turning, the witch threw the grimoire on the other side of the bed.

The witch's thoughts were interrupted by her own stomach growling. She couldn't even remember the last time she ate; she had been way too stressed out to even think of food. Grabbing the room service menu from the bedside table draw and the phone and dialled the number for room service. After ordering practically everything on the menu, she turned on the television.

**xxx**

Bonnie was watching one of her favourite shows, Charmed, while she ate her dinner. She had always loved that show, maybe she could convince Klaus to take her to the Halliwell Manor while they were here, but she doubted he would.

The show was interrupted by a breaking news broadcast.

"_a family of four had been massacred in their own home earlier this evening, the site inside the house is said to be haunting to witness by the officers inspecting the crime scene," the news women said, standing outside a quant family house surrounded by red and blue flashing lights, crime tape and ambulances, "there is not much known at the moment, but it is said that all four family members had been stabbed in the neck and left to bleed to death, we'll be back later with more information."_

The broadcast ending and the show came back on. The witch just continued to stare mindlessly at the television. She knew what had happened, Klaus. It had to be.

Bonnie felt sick to her stomach at the news and couldn't even touch the rest of her food.

She placed the rest of her food in the small refrigerator and jumped when she heard the door open. He was back.

"I thought you weren't coming back til morning," Bonnie said to him as he walked inside the room.

"It didn't go as long as I thought," he replied. Honestly, the werewolf that Klaus had ended up visiting refused to help him and the foolish thing tried to attack him, so of course, Klaus ripped his heart out.

"Did you kill that family?"

He turned to her and smiled innocently, "what family?"

"The one that's been all over the news tonight,"

"Oh that one…yeah I did," he said the words as if they meant nothing.

She was pissed. She felt the power inside of her and directed it towards him, usually what she does to the elder Salvatore brother, giving him an aneurism. The witch couldn't even comprehend what happened next because the hybrid had her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," he gritted out. Klaus had felt what she was doing, but it more annoyed him then hurt him. It would take a lot more than that. She said nothing as he slowly released his grip on her throat, but kept her pressed against the wall. He sweetly looked at her and rubbed her cheek, "I won't hesitate to kill you, my dear."

"No you won't," she looked him straight in the eye, "you need me for something, you won't kill me," she was probably playing with fire right now, but she didn't care.

His smile never left his face, "yet," was all he said before he backed away from her, "After you do what I need, I won't think twice about ending you."

Klaus gave the witch a once over, "you look much better."

The witch rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied, "How sweet of you to say so."

Bonnie pushed herself of the wall and walked past Klaus' smirking form, making sure to bump into his shoulder, and walked back into the bedroom, his eyes followed her the entire time, he absolutely loved the witch's company, and soon she would enjoy his too.

**xxx**

Frantic knocking on the door awoke Elena from her spot on the couch; she had a horrible night sleep which included nightmares of what Klaus could be doing to her best friend. Elena rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she opened to the door to reveal and very distressed looking Sean Bennett.

"Elena, I'm so sorry for coming here so early but I found this note on the fridge," his shaking hands passing the letter to her, "Bonnie's gone," Elena looked at the note in her hands.

Elena had lead the man into the kitchen, soon joined by Alaric who had been living with the two guardian-less teenagers, and Mr Bennett had told both of them what happened.

"I've been thinking of going to Sherriff Forbes, maybe she'll know what to do."

"Mr Bennett, Bonnie is a smart girl I'm sure that she's fine," Alaric told the worried father.

"Ever since her grandmother had died, Bonnie hasn't been the same," he said, not taking his eyes of the coffee cup in his hands, "I'm sure Bonnie told you about her Grams, being a witch and herself being one too," he said looking to Elena.

"I'm sorry?"

"This has to do with the witchcraft doesn't it?" Elena and Alaric shared a look, not knowing what to say or do or how much Bonnie had told her father, "she didn't just leave did she?" he looked at both of them, knowing they were hiding something from him. "I know my daughter; she wouldn't just leave like that with nothing but a note."

"Mr Bennett, how much do you know?" Alaric asked him.

"More than my daughter thinks, my mother told me quite a bit about the supernatural world, that's why I didn't want Bonnie being around her too much, I never wanted that life for her."

"Are you one too?" Elena asked carefully.

He shook his head no, "it skipped me, according to my mother, Bennett men don't inherit the power but I can help you just need to tell me what the hell is going on."

Elena agreed and pulled out her phone and sent a message to Stefan telling him that he and Damon need to get here right away.

**xxx**

Bonnie awoke the next morning and found Klaus nowhere in sight, thank God. She really didn't want to deal with him this morning.

After having a quick shower and getting changed she heated up some of last night's dinner and sat in front of the television and after a while she was practically pulling her hair out in boredom.

She had no clue what Klaus was up too, and she was sure that she didn't want to know, but right now she wanting nothing more than to leave this damn hotel room and there was only so much fresh air that she could get from the balcony but she knew she couldn't go anywhere alone, she'd have to wait until he got back, whenever that would be.

Sooner than she expected Klaus had returned to the hotel…covered in blood.

"What up with the slaughterhouse look?" she turned on the couch to look at him, "prey on another defenceless family?" Her voiced had taken on a sarcastically sweet tone.

"Do vampires count as defenceless to you?" Klaus replied with the most adorable stupidest look on her face.

Bonnie would much rather Klaus kill vampires then innocent people so she shrugged her shoulders and made a face, "I guess not, so what happened?"

"It appears that I don't have as many friends here as I thought," he said to the witch, shedding his jacket and letting it drop to the floor.

Bonnie scoffed, "I could have told you that, you do realise that threatening someone doesn't actually make you their friend, because if it did then Damon and I would be total besties," she told him. There was no shortage of threats when it came to Damon and Bonnie that was for sure.

Klaus said nothing, just looked at her with his signature look and started to pull his bloodstained shirt over his head.

Bonnie wanted to slap herself for almost staring. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't find the hybrid attractive (and even more so without a shirt), but she would never let that fool her into thinking that he was anything else but a monster, an attractive monster, but a monster none the less.

"So as much as I'm loving the floor show would you mind continuing your exhibitionist act somewhere else?" Bonnie said. The witch seriously wouldn't put it past him to strip right in front of her.

Klaus made his way into the bathroom to wash all the blood off. The witch had surprisingly brought up his mood today after everything this morning with the semi-large coven of vampires. The hybrid was already beginning to like her more than Greta. Greta was loyal to him, she was powerful and she was there whenever he needed his needs fulfilled (he is still a man after all), but Bonnie…even though she hated his guts, he enjoyed her company. Unlike Greta, Bonnie challenges him, stands up to him even though he will always have the upper hand around her due to her too-loyal and protective nature and she knows it too but she rarely backs down.

He can only hope that when he breaks her down, those qualities of hers remain. Only they apply to him instead of those back in Mystic Falls.

xxx

Stefan and Damon had arrived at the Gilbert residence not long after Elena had contacted them. All four of them had proceeded to tell Bonnie's father what had really happened to her.

"She did it to protect everyone," Elena finished. In a way she hoped that made him feel better, knowing that his daughter was a hero.

Sean had really ever only known the very basics about vampires, he had no clue that the Salvatore's where that very thing though, and he'd only known that Bonnie didn't like the elder one very much, the one with the dark hair.

"Will he kill her?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted a response.

"Not at the moment," Alaric took over from Elena, "he obviously needs her for something."

"But why Bonnie?" he questioned the group, "why couldn't he of just found some other witch?"

Why did this thing have to take his daughter?

"Because Bonnie is stronger than your average witch, when we knew that Klaus was coming here Bonnie went to the old witch burial site and contacted the spirits of the witches that died there and they gave her their power, she now has the power of over one hundred witches," Alaric continued to explain.

"When you said you could help what did you mean?" Damon interrupted. He wanted to get straight to the point; if there was a way Sean knew of that could get Bonnie back then he wanted to hear it.

"Like I said, I already knew of all this witch stuff and it might have skipped me but I didn't skip my sister, Bonnie's aunt," he informed them, "maybe she could use magic to locate Bonnie."

**xxx**

Klaus returned to the main room and found the witch were he left her, engrossed in the current show on the television that she didn't even notice him til he sat down next to her.

"I need you to do something for me today, my dear," he announced, getting her attention away from the TV and on to him. He could practically feel the dread coming off her.

"Like what?" she questioned him cautiously.

"Just a simple locating spell," he replied, putting his arm around the back of the couch, making sure that his arm lightly grazed her shoulders. She made a look for him to continue, "Just an old friend, I thought they were here but I thought wrong," he informed the witch.

"I can't just say a spell and locate anyone, anywhere," she told him. "I need something, blood or an item that belonged to them or something."

"This should help," Klaus replied, pulling a necklace out of his pocket and handing it to her.

Bonnie took the necklace from him and inspected it further; she could tell by the style that this necklace belonged to a male. It was a simple silver chain with a dog tag engraved with Latin script.

"So this is who you really came here to see?" Bonnie questioned, turning her attention back to the hybrid sitting next to her who nodded his head yes, "you're not going to kill him are you?"

Klaus made a face, "maybe, maybe not. Depends on what he tells me."

Bonnie got up from the couch and went into the bedroom to fetch her grimoire, Klaus following her.

"Can you do it?" He asked the witch as she opened her grimoire and sat on the bed.

"Sure, like you said it's simple," she said, flipping through the pages trying to find the right spell, "here," she found the page and looked up at Klaus, "could you get me a map?"

Klaus left the room and found a map before coming back in the room and placing it on the bed in front of the witch and taking a seat on the other side.

Bonnie picked up the necklace and held it above the map; she closed her eyes and started to mutter some incantation. Klaus watched as the necklace started to slowly spin in circles over the map before coming down. Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at the map, "he's there," she said, pointing to a place just outside of North Carolina.

**xxx**

Lisa Bennett had just gotten off the phone with her brother Sean, someone who she hadn't spoken too in a very long time; they didn't even speak at their mother's funeral. He had made it quite clear in the past that he wanted nothing to do with their family heritage while she claimed that he was just envious that he wasn't one of them. Needless to say, the two parted on bad terms.

He had informed her that her niece, little Bonnie, had been taken by a vampire, but not just any vampire, an Original vampire now turned hybrid. Lisa had a run in with Klaus once before and she was lucky enough to get away alive.

Sean had seemed hesitant when they spoke over the phone, like he was worried she wouldn't help, but unlike her brother, she would never turn her back on her family. Of course she would help get little Bonnie back.

**xxx**

"Are you telling me that we have to go to North Carolina now?" Bonnie groaned, she was already getting tired of going around the country, and she'd only been with Klaus for two days.

"Yes, now stop talking," he said to her as he closed the trunk of the car and got in the driver's side and Bonnie got into the passenger side.

"At least tell me that we're flying there," Bonnie asked, ignoring his previous demand.

Klaus rolled his eyes, the witch was being awfully chatty right now, "yes we are flying there," he replied pulling out onto the road. "I believe it's entirely possible that we would kill each other by the time we got there by car."

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. "So what is the deal with this guy you're looking for?" she asked.

"Didn't I tell you to stop talking?" He asked looking over at the witch who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Obviously I didn't heat that," she replied, taking a sip of the energy drink she was holding in her hand, which was most likely causing her sudden chattiness. Usually Elena and Caroline kept Bonnie away from energy drink because of this very reason. "So?" the witch pressed on.

The hybrid rolled his eyes before answering, "Nathaniel is just someone I've known for a long time, and I want something that he has or at least he knows where it is."

"What's he got?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty head about, my dear," Klaus replied to the witch.

"Can you at least stop calling me 'my dear' it's like something my Grams would call me," she says, about to take another sip of her energy drink before Klaus rudely snatched the drink from her hand, "hey!" Bonnie glared as he chucked the drink out of the car window, "why did you do that?"

"I am never allowing you to have another one of those again," he says and she continues to glare at him, "don't look at me like that, I really don't have the patience right now," he informs the witch who just rolls her eyes and stares out the window.

Any other time Klaus may have been fine with the witch's chattiness, but at the moment, he was kind of pissed. His trip here had been practically pointless, and to find out that the main reason he was here was back over the other side of the country only added to his bad mood.

**xxx**

Lisa Bennett arrived in Mystic Falls not to long after receiving the phone call from her distraught brother. She only lived just an hour or so away from the town that draws in so many of the supernatural population, a precaution in case situations like this ever arise.

The older Bennett witch had arrived at the place she had been told to meet everyone, the Salvatore Boarding House. Lisa knew quite a bit about the Salvatore brothers, some things she found out from her mother and other things she found out due to research of her own.

She had always believed in knowing the enemy.

Lisa exited her car and made her way to the front door and knocked a couple of times before the door swang opened and revealed a man with black hair and blue eyes. Damon Salvatore she presumed, he said nothing but moved aside to let her in.

Damon led her into the main room where quite a few people were sitting; Lisa recognized a few of them, her brother of course as well as Bonnie's two best friends Elena and Caroline.

Lisa was immediately engulfed in a hug by her younger brother as he started to cry into her shoulder. She had never seen him so upset, not since his wife left him and Bonnie a few years back.

Lisa led her brother back to the couch and sat him down, "don't worry Sean, I will get her back," she comforted him.

"Yeah, just how are you going to do that?" Damon voiced and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

The older witch already disliked the elder Salvatore vampire, he was rude, impatient and a drunk.

"Can you?" Sean softly asked, she could faintly see the glimmer of hope flash through his eyes.

"Of course," she said to him before turning her attention to the rest of the room, "but first I need to find Klaus," she informed everyone.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Damon asked, doubting that she could do anything to bring Bonnie home.

Lisa cocked her head to the side and looked at Damon, "Bonnie told me about you," she said to him, "she hates you and you hate her, why do you act like you care?" Damon remained silent so she turned her attention away from him and back to everyone else, "Well I know someone who could find out where Klaus is. He relocates a lot because of it and is currently in North Carolina, his name is Nathaniel."

**XXX**

**OOHH Bonnie and Klaus may meet up with everyone else! What do you think will happen? I have pretty much decided what where I want this story to go but please review with theories because I love them hehe. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and added this to their favourites and alerts! I definitely didn't expect as many as I received. I hope you liked this chapter and please keep reviewing! I'm also sorry for the wait but from now I'm going to try and update sooner, it's just been a pretty busy week. I'm also sorry if there are any mistakes.**


	4. So Confusing

"Wouldn't it be easier just to do a locating spell?" Elena asked Lisa, not sure how finding some random guy who may or may not know where Klaus is would help find her best friend.

"I suppose it would be, but if I did that then by the time we got there they would most likely have moved on," she informed the young girl, "it will be easier seeing someone who may know what Klaus is planning and then we go from there."

Elena nodded her head understandingly, "so when do we leave?" she questioned.

Lisa shook her head at Elena, "No, I'm sorry sweetie, I think it's best if I go alone," she told the girl, she didn't want to put them in any danger, plus, Nathaniel had never been fond of strangers.

Elena was about to open her mouth in protest but Stefan cut her off, "I think it would be best if maybe Damon and I came along," he suggested to the witch. "Extra protection for you couldn't hurt."

"Okay then. But we need to leave soon," Lisa turned to her brother and put a hand on his shoulder, "Will you be okay here?"

"I don't know," he replied. She turned her attention to Alaric,

"Will you please keep an eye on him?"

He nodded his head, "sure."

Lisa stood up and directed her attention to the Salvatore brothers, "we better go now."

**xxx**

Halfway through the plane trip, Bonnie had practically passed out and her head had fallen onto Klaus' shoulder.

He turned his head to look at her and studied her face. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, so innocent. He almost wished that he didn't have to kill her after all this. Almost. She would be a loose end that would eventually need to be tied up.

Unless of course she had a sudden change of heart about where her loyalties lie.

**xxx**

"So who is this Nathaniel guy?" Damon asked from the passenger seat of Lisa's car, putting an end to the ongoing silence that had filled the car since they had left. Not like the three of them had much to talk about, two vampires and a vampire hating witch.

"He is an old friend, and he knows quite a bit about the Original family so if anybody would know what Klaus is up to, it would be him," she informed the two vampires.

"And he just happens to live nearby?" Damon doubted this Nathaniel guy already.

"He lives in San Francisco, but he came to North Carolina a few months ago. Because of what he knows he tends to move around a lot. He's a good guy, Damon," Lisa told him, she didn't want Damon to kill Nathaniel and she had heard that he has a tendency to do things like that when things didn't go the way he wanted them to.

Lisa had met Nathaniel a few years back, he was truly a good person, he just knew too much for his own good, especially about the Originals and Klaus and his curse. Either Klaus kept threatening or others came to his wanting ways to kill the un-killable.

**xxx**

Bonnie felt so relieved after the plane landed; it felt good to get back on her feet even if it wasn't for long til she was back in a car or some other form of transportation.

"Are you going to see this Nathaniel guy straight away?" Bonnie asked Klaus when they were back on the road. They haven't spoken since the plane took off.

"Yes, the sooner I speak to him then the sooner I can find her," Klaus answered Bonnie.

"Her?" Bonnie questioned turning to look at him, "Who's her?"

"You'll find out soon enough,"

"Seriously, you're still not going to tell me anything?" Bonnie groaned, rolling her eyes. She was getting tired of Klaus not telling her anything, she obviously had a part to play in this mysterious plan that he was concocting and was getting pissed that he was keeping her in the dark.

**xxx**

Lisa knocked three times on Nathaniel's front door and waited but nothing happened. Lisa turned to the Salvatore brothers, "can you sense anyone inside?"

Stefan nodded, "there is definitely someone in there,"

"It's just me Nathaniel," Lisa yelled out, rolling her eyes slightly, "he can be so paranoid sometimes," she said to the brothers standing behind her.

Footsteps sounded from inside the house and the door opened slowly, revealing whom the Salvatore's assumed to be Nathaniel.

"Lisa," he said relieved, he opened the door wider and gestured her to come inside. She complied and walked inside.

"Would you mind inviting these two in?" She asked him, "They won't harm you," she promised.

He looked a little iffy about inviting them in but he trusted Lisa, "You can both come in," he invited them.

"This is Damon and Stefan Salvatore," Lisa introduced them to him, "they are friends of my niece," she added while walking into the main room of the house behind Nathaniel.

"So what can I do for you Lisa?" Nathaniel asked her as they sat around a table that was covered in all sorts of old books and pieces of stray paper.

"I know that you know quite a bit about the Original vampire family," they could see Nathaniel visibly tense up when the Original family were mentioned, "and I was hoping that you would have some sort of idea of where Klaus could be or of a plan he may have."

Nathaniel stayed silent for a while. If there was one thing he wishes that his family had never gotten into, it would be to study of the Original family. He had moved to North Caroline after his last visit from Klaus six months ago, he was hoping that he may never have to deal with him again.

"The last time I saw Klaus was in San Francisco six months ago," he told his guests, "I haven't seen or heard from him since, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"I know and I'm sorry to ask this of you, but Klaus has taken my niece and I need to get her back before he does something to her," she pleaded with him.

"How about you tell us where Klaus is and I don't rip your throat out," Damon threatened Nathaniel, he was already becoming impatient.

"I'm full of vervain," Nathaniel informed the vampire.

"I'll snap your neck then, either way I'll kill you," he said simply, which earned him a whack on the arm and a glare from Stefan.

"No you won't be killing him, Damon," Lisa said firmly, "please Nathaniel," she asked him softly, "you owe me remember," she reminded him.

Nathaniel sighed and ran his hand through his medium length brown hair, "okay," he agreed, "I think that Klaus has been in San Francisco," he said, "looking for me probably," he added, "so it shouldn't be too much longer til he makes contact, I can contact you when he does and could probably give a message to your niece if you'd like," he offered them.

"Don't you have a number that you can reach him on or something?" Stefan asked him.

Nathaniel shook his head no, "Klaus is paranoid, he has a different number pretty much every week, it's nearly impossible to get a hold of him unless he wants you to," he ran his hand through his hair again, "you don't find Klaus, Klaus finds you."

"Why does he come to you?" Stefan questioned, raising an eye brow.

"Generations of my family have been studying the Original family, Klaus found out and he's been coming to us for years when he needs to know something," Nathaniel informed them.

"Like what?" Stefan pressed on.

"Mostly it's been about the whereabouts of his family, I'm sure you're probably aware of the fact that Klaus has killed his family, well when they figured out that Klaus wanted them dead they all split up and Klaus came to my family to help him track them down," he informed them.

"And how would you know how to track down and Original vampire?" Damon scoffed.

"We just do the digging, give him a roundabout location and he does the rest,"

"But they're all dead, why would he come back to you?" Stefan asked, folding his arms on the table and leaning forward slightly.

"All but one," Nathaniel stated.

"No, he already killed Elijah," Damon said.

"I'm aware of that, there is still one more out there," he told them, "Adrienne, she's the only other Original apart from Klaus and Elijah that I have met, if Klaus knew that I've been helping her avoid him he would kill me in a second."

"Why are you helping her?" Lisa asked him.

"Klaus killed his entire family because they wanted to stop from becoming more powerful, Adrienne loved Klaus dearly and the only reason that she didn't want him to break the curse was because she didn't want him to lose himself, but he lost himself anyway in his thirst to break the curse," he informed them.

"Lose himself?" Damon mocked laughed.

"According to Adrienne, Klaus was very different when he was human; he was apparently sweet, naïve and very caring and she just didn't want that to change but it did and now he wants her dead, but not like the others, he wants her dead permanently."

"Can he do that?" Stefan asked.

"Now that he is a hybrid it is very well possible,"

"That doesn't make sense," Damon interrupted, "why would he want her dead if all she was doing is caring."

"Because she's the one that let slip to Katerina Petrova that she was to be sacrificed by Klaus," he told them. "Klaus has never forgiven her for that. It put his plans on hold for another five hundred years and he's never forgiven her for that."

**xxx**

Klaus pulled up to a quaint two storey house and parked the car. He turned to the witch in the seat next to him, "stay here for a minute," he told her. He could sense two familiar vampire's inside of the house. He had to give the Salvatore's props for finding out about Nathaniel; he really had no idea that they were that smart, but they most likely had help, those boys couldn't do a damn thing on their own.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but nodded anyway, undoing her seat belt she managed to get comfortable in the luxury car. She froze when her eyes landed on a familiar car, "oh my god," she gasped and sat up straight, she looked towards Klaus who was already knocking on the front door and then she looked back towards to car that belonged to her aunt Lisa.

She couldn't let Klaus kill her aunt. She threw the car door open and practically ran to the front door where Klaus was still standing.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car?" Klaus looked at her as she stood beside him.

"And I thought that we had established the fact that I don't listen," her eyes must have been misleading her because she could have sworn that she saw a smile, like an actual smile, upon Klaus' lips but it was for only a second because the door opened revealing a man, probably early thirties, just over six foot with medium length brown hair and deep brown eyes.

Must be Nathaniel, Bonnie thought to herself.

"Nathaniel," Klaus greeted with his signature creepy smile, "good to see you again my friend, may I come in?"

Nathaniel looked visibly frightened and briefly looked at Bonnie, who smiled slightly at him, then back at Klaus, "of course, come in," his voice shook lightly which delighted Klaus. He stepped aside and Klaus walked in followed by Bonnie who looked at Nathaniel, he looked back at her and raised his finger to his lips then pointed upstairs, she understood, her aunt was upstairs. She nodded at him and looked back at Klaus whose attention was elsewhere.

"Oh and Nathaniel, you can tell the Salvatore brother's and their company that there is no need to hide," Klaus said and walked into what looked like the kitchen, Bonnie froze; Damon and Stefan were here too?

There was some commotion coming from upstairs and Bonnie nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a pair of hands grab her, one around her waist and the other over her mouth. She felt herself being pulled backwards, away from Klaus who was currently out of sight and they very carefully opened the front door. Bonnie had the odd feeling that she already knew who had a hold of her. Once outside the hand left her mouth and turned her around and she was looking into the eyes of none other than Damon Salvatore.

He motioned for her to be quite and pointed back towards to the house; she looked back and saw Stefan and her Aunt Lisa walking from around the side of the house. Bonnie was about to run to her aunt but Damon stopped her by grabbing her arm, she looked up at him and he started to lead her towards her aunts car.

"No, Damon I can't go," she whispered, trying to be as quiet as she can.

"Yes you can," he encouraged and quietly opened the back door, he tried to get her into the back seat but she resisted.

"I can't" she repeated.

"We can protect you from him," he told her, bringing her closer to him.

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's everyone else," she replied to him.

"Bonnie, please," she heard her aunt whisper from the driver's side of the car.

Bonnie shook her head but was being practically forced into the back seat by Damon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Klaus' voice sounded from the front porch, he looked towards Bonnie who had Damon's arm around her waist. "Bonnie," he drawled out her name with a smile on his face, urging her to come back over to him.

She went to take a step but Damon pulled her back to him, burying her face in his chest.

"Don't be a fool Damon, I know that may be hard for you to do," Klaus said, walking down the steps on the porch, "just hand Bonnie back over and all three of you can leave…alive," he continued walking towards them.

Bonnie managed to get Damon to loosen his grip on her and took a step away from him, she noticed him take a look at Klaus then back to her, he brought her back to him and placed his hand on her cheek and brought his lips down onto hers for a very chaste and very sweet kiss lasting for a couple of seconds. When he pulled back, he let go of her.

"Come on sweetheart," Klaus' voice sounded, breaking Bonnie out of her surprise trance. He didn't like the little show of affection from the vampire to his witch.

Bonnie looked at Stefan, who pulled her into a friendly hug with a kiss on the forehead, "We'll get you back," he whispered to her and released her from his embrace.

Lisa just took Bonnie's hands, "You're a Bennett," she reminded Bonnie, "You can get through anything," Bonnie smiled and wrapped her arms around her aunt.

The young witch walked back over to Klaus who placed his hand on her back and lead her back inside but not before he turned and smirked at Damon and pulled Bonnie closer to him, making the elder Salvatore practically seethe.

Once they were back inside Klaus had Bonnie pressed lightly up against the door, "I didn't know they'd be here," she said to him.

Klaus was pleased that she hadn't tried to escape; he had heard the entire conversation between Damon and Bonnie. He pushed her hair behind her ear, "you made the right choice," he told her.

"You mean I actually had a choice?" she joked.

He smirked and backed away from her and walked back to where Nathaniel was, leaving Bonnie by the door.

Once he was out of sight she let herself slide down the door and take a seat on the floor. She really had no idea of how to react to what Damon just did. None of it made sense. She couldn't even imagine Damon going out of his way to save her, even if Elena begged him too. The kiss had stunned her more than anything had before. She was so confused right now. He couldn't have feelings for her could he?

The witches' thoughts were broken by a vibrating coming from her jacket pocket. Bonnie furrowed her brows and reached in her pocket and widened her eyes when she realised that it was a cell phone. Damon must have slipped his phone in her pocket when he grabbed her. She made sure that Klaus wasn't around and took the phone out of her jacket; there was a text message from Stefan's phone:

_Damon slipped you his phone, try find a way to keep it charged and hidden from Klaus. Keep us updated. We'll figure something out…_

Bonnie couldn't help the smile that made its way on her face. She quickly switched off the phone and slipped it back in her pocket and stood up.

She walked into the room and rolled her eyes, Klaus had Nathaniel by the throat up against the wall, how typical of him.

"I had no idea you would be here or that they were coming," Nathaniel managed to grunt out from the tight grip that the hybrid had on his throat.

"You can't blame him for that," Bonnie said grabbing Klaus' arm, "you didn't exactly give him warning you'd be here," she continued, trying to get him to release his grip on the man struggling to breathe. It was no use, so Bonnie used her power to throw Klaus across the room, she helped up Nathaniel who had fallen to the ground after Klaus let go of him.

She led Nathaniel to a chair and sat him down, "I'll get you some water," she said to him and went to the kitchen.

She managed to find a glass and filled it up with water, half of it spilling out when she turned around and found Klaus right behind her.

"What did I tell you about using your power on me?"

"You told me not to give you an aneurism; you didn't say I couldn't throw you across the room," she replied hotly, side stepping him, "besides you were killing him," she added, walking back to Nathaniel and handing him the glass. He smiled gratefully and took the glass from the young witch.

Klaus grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her back into the kitchen. He could be so bi-polar sometimes, Bonnie thought.

"You know I'm kind of getting tired of being grabbed at today," Bonnie complained as Klaus practically threw her against the kitchen bench.

"From now on you will never use your powers on me again," Klaus all but growled at her, getting right in her face, "do you understand me?" Bonnie rolled her eyes and said nothing but let out a cry of pain when Klaus practically crushing her wrist, "do you understand me?" he repeated, his tone was softer but much more menacing.

He let go of her wrist Bonnie held it in her other hand, "yes," she whispered to him.

The witch didn't notice Klaus biting into his wrist until his was forcing his blood down her throat. She let out a cry of surprise and tried to pry his arm away from her mouth. The rich, sweet taste of his blood flowed down her throat and Bonnie hated the fact that she liked the taste of it.

When he pulled his wrist away from her mouth she could feel the pain subsiding from her own wrist.

Nothing was said as he used his thumb to wipe some excess blood away from her mouth and walked out of the kitchen.

**XXX**

**Sorry for the wait and I hoped you liked it! Some Bamon action in this one ;D hehe. I'm going to explain in future chapters about why Damon is acting the way he is about Bonnie. Please review! Sorry if there are any mistakes in this one, I just really wanted to get it posted =D**


	5. Nathaniel

Klaus walked back into the main room where Nathaniel still sat, "now, where were we?" he asked and took a seat across the table.

Nathaniel shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes darted to the kitchen then back to Klaus quickly "is she okay?"

"She is none of your concern," Klaus answered, leaning back in the chair and putting his feet on the table, "back to the original topic, have you managed to find anything new out in regards to Adrienne?"

"Not since the last time you saw me," he answered carefully, "She doesn't leave any trail of where she's been, she's too careful," Nathaniel explained to Klaus.

This was typical of Adrienne, Klaus thought, she's never really embraced her nature as a vampire and has tried to hold on to every bit of her humanity as possible, trying to get their family to do the same.

He could have just let her be; he would have if she hadn't betrayed him by informing Katerina of her use and helped her to escape. It took Klaus a while to figure it out, but he did eventually, and because of her he had to spend another five hundred odd years searching for a way to break the curse without the doppelganger, lucky for him, Katerina had a child before she was turned.

In fact, after he took care of Adrienne, Katerina would be next.

Bonnie finally came out of the kitchen and sat as far away from Klaus as possible, the pain in her wrist was completely gone thanks to Klaus' little blood donation. She had tried to get rid of the taste of his blood out of her mouth but it was still there, disturbing her of how good she found the taste. She had only ever had vampire blood once before, from Stefan, after Damon had ripped her throat out.

"Have you found another way to take care of Adrienne?" Nathaniel asked Klaus.

Klaus smirked and turned to look at Bonnie, who looked up from the book she was reading on the table and raised her eye brow at Klaus, "You expect me to kill her?" she asked.

"You had the power to kill me, so I'm sure you can take care of her easily," Klaus replied to her, getting up from his seat and walking over to her.

"Okay, number one, I still have the power to kill you and number two it's not going to be easy, she's still an Original," she replied, her voice getting defensive, "plus, using that much power will kind of kill me," she added the last bit quietly.

"Why do you think I'm getting you to do it, you're powerful enough to kill her and the power will kill you so I don't have to get my hands dirty afterwards," he said standing behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

Bonnie shrugged Klaus' hands of her shoulders and sent him a glare over her shoulder, "It's so nice to know that you care so deeply for me," she turned to Nathaniel, "would you mind if I used your bathroom?" she need to get out of the room for a moment or two or she might actually regret what she would do next.

"Sure, it's upstairs, second door on the right," he told her.

She smiled and rose from her seat, looking at Klaus and giving him one last glare as she left the room.

Once she got to the bathroom she wasted no time in pulling the phone out of her pocket and quickly switching it on and sending a quick text to Stefan,

_Klaus wants me to kill his sister_

She sent the text and switched the phone back off again. Bonnie turned on the tap and splashed some water onto her face; she looked at her reflection in the mirror and let out a sigh. What had she gotten herself into? She just had to keep telling herself that she was doing this to keep those she loves safe.

Turning off the tap and drying off her face Bonnie let out a deep breath and left the bathroom.

**xxx**

"If you have a problem Nathaniel, please share," Klaus said, eyeing the man. He was being a lot more quiet than usual, and Klaus had a feeling that he was hiding something from him.

"No, no problem," he answered almost too quickly, avoiding eye contact with Klaus.

"Why were the Salvatore's here?" He asked, he thought it would be better to ask without Bonnie in the room, "and who else was with them?"

"They were here to find you and she was Bonnie's aunt," he answered Klaus truthfully.

"Were you going to help them?" Klaus asked, all traces of amusement disappearing from his face.

Nathaniel visibly tensed and the hybrid could hear his heart speeding up, he shook his head no.

"Don't lie to me Nathaniel," Klaus growled and sped over to the man and picked him up by the throat, "were you going to help them find me?" he repeated.

The choking man managed to let out a strangled "yes" and Klaus released his grip and let him fall to the floor in a panting heap.

"Come in here sweetheart, no need to eavesdrop," Klaus called out to Bonnie who was standing just outside the room, listening to what was going on.

The witch walked into the room slowly and went to help up Nathaniel but was stopped by Klaus who took hold of her upper arm, stopping her from going any further towards the man struggling to stand up.

"I am going to give you one last chance to redeem yourself, dear friend," Klaus said to him, letting go of Bonnie's arm and kneeling down to be eye level with Nathaniel, "what do you know of my sister's whereabouts,"

"I'm telling the truth, I don't know, she's never told me where she goes," Nathaniel's eyes widened once he realised what he just said, he basically just admitted to Klaus that he had been working against him.

"You've had contact with Adrienne?" Klaus kept his voice very calm, "you have been failing to mention that to me," he turned to look at Bonnie, who was looking scared for Nathaniel, "Go wait for me outside, sweetheart," she made no effort to move. "Bonnie, now is no time to disobey me, it would be very easy to catch up with your aunt," he warned.

He was going to make her choose between her family and a stranger, he took a guess of who she would pick and he guessed right because she sent a sympathetic glance to Nathaniel then hurried out of the room. Klaus did nothing until he heard to front door close.

Klaus turned back to Nathaniel who was visibly shaking with fear. "So, where were we?"

**xxx**

Bonnie got outside and sat on the porch steps with her head in her hands. How could she be out here when Klaus was in there probably killing an innocent man?

The scream of pain coming from inside didn't help with her growing guilt. Bonnie knew there was nothing she could do. If she went in there and tried to stop Klaus, he would probably be on his way to Mystic Falls to pay her friends a visit. As much as she didn't like it, from now on it was probably innocent strangers or her family and friends, and it made her feel like a huge bitch for thinking it.

After another scream sounded, Bonnie headed for the car, got in, shut the door and turned the music on; she had to drown out the noise somehow. Throwing her head back against the head rest of the passenger seat, a single tear made its way down her cheek. What had she gotten herself into?

**xxx**

Klaus could hear music coming from outside, Bonnie must have down it to drown out the all the noise Nathaniel was making…whose right hand was currently stuck to the wall courtesy of the knife that Klaus had acquired from the kitchen, and his left hand was completely shattered.

"Tell me and I'll take the knife out," Klaus negotiated, casually leaning against the table. "And maybe heal you up with a bit of my blood."

"Adrienne found me five years ago," he managed to grunt out through the pain, "She wanted me to help her,"

"Help her with what?" Klaus pressed on.

"By giving you false information about her location over the years," he informed the hybrid.

Klaus stood up straight and went close to Nathaniel, he pulled the knife out of his hand and the man let out another cry of pain but slight relief as well.

"Do you have any idea where she is?"

He shook his head no, "like I said before, she's never told me her locations," he said and sat down. "I guess in case something like this ever happened."

Klaus let out a slight laugh, "she pulled you in didn't she?" Nathaniel gave Klaus a look of confusion, "Adrienne has always been quite charming, she always had the attention of the men in our village," he reminisced, he gave Nathaniel a knowing look, "you fell for her didn't you?" Klaus let out a deranged laugh when Nathaniel nodded his head, "you poor boy."

"I am so sorry Klaus, please forgive me?" Nathaniel begged. He'd much rather be on Klaus' good side then be on his bad side and dead.

"Of course old friend," Klaus smiled. He got up and made to leave but not before snapping Nathaniel's neck so hard it nearly ripped off. He let Nathaniel's body fall lifelessly of the chair and onto the floor.

He went to the kitchen sink and cleaned some of the blood off his hands and left the house. He saw Bonnie sitting in the car with her eyes closed, he made his way to the driver's side and got in and turned off the radio, making Bonnie open her eyes and turn her head to stare at him then back to the front. She had nothing to say to him right now.

**xxx**

"What was that back there Damon?" Stefan asked his brother while Lisa was filling up her car with gas.

"I don't know what you're talking about baby brother," Damon replied, not looking at Stefan.

"Yes you do, you kissed Bonnie, Damon," Stefan stated. To say that Stefan was surprised by that action would be the understatement of the century. Out of all the things he'd expect from his older brother, kissing Bonnie was no one of them.

Damon gave him a 'so what' look to which Stefan rolled his eyes, "you've shown no concern for Bonnie in the past, openly stated that you'd let her die, yet you go out of your way to try and save her, and kiss her," Stefan said to his brother.

"You're going out of your way to save her too," Damon hit back.

"But I actually care about her Damon, I consider her to be a friend."

"I kissed her so I could slip her the phone."

"That's bullshit, Damon; you gave her the phone before that."

"What do you want me to say, Stefan? That I feel guilty about what she has to go through because of me? Because I do, majorly," Damon confessed to his brother.

Stefan opened his mouth to say something but his phone buzzing cut him off, "it's a text from Bonnie," he read the text and looked up at Damon, "he wants her to kill Adrienne."

**xxx**

"So, where is our next adventure taking place?" Bonnie asked Klaus, breaking the silence, he didn't answer, "You have no idea do you?"

"Adrienne was smart enough to never tell Nathaniel where she was, and I don't have anything that belongs to her for you to do a locating spell," Klaus admitted.

"Is the all mighty Klaus admitting defeat?" Bonnie mocked the hybrid.

"I never admit to defeat," Klaus replied to the witch, "I just need to find another way."

Bonnie knew of a way that might help Klaus locate Adrienne, it's the same spell that she performed to find Elena when she had been taken after the Masquerade party, using the blood of a relative, but she wasn't too sure if she wanted to tell him. After all, the sooner they found Adrienne, the sooner Bonnie herself would probably be dead.

"I thought you told me there wasn't anything between you and Damon," Klaus asked the witch out of the blue.

"There isn't," she replied, a little embarrassed that he's bringing this up. She had a hard enough time trying to wrap her own head around what had happened, she didn't need Klaus bringing it up and asking questions she couldn't answer herself.

"His little display of affection earlier tells me otherwise," he took his eyes of the road and onto Bonnie.

"I was just a surprised when he did that, he and I have never been on good terms with each other," Bonnie confessed, "he probably just feels sorry for me," she added quietly.

"You don't need them," Klaus said suddenly, "any of them."

Bonnie looked at him confused, "excuse me?"

He swerved the car the side of the road, parked it and turned in his seat to face Bonnie, "You are the only one in that pathetic little group that can get anything done," he explained to her, "and they know that, they use you Bonnie, they were so willing to let you go ahead with killing me even though they know it would kill you too."

"You're wrong," she replied, looking away from him, "Elena didn't want me to do the spell, I was the one encouraging them to let me go ahead with it," Bonnie defended her friends. "Damon was the only one who was willing to let me go ahead with it."

"You don't see it yet, but I do and soon you will too someday," Klaus said, getting back on the road. He could tell that the witch was thinking about what he said, even if she would never admit to it.

A half hour later Klaus ended up pulling into some fancy bed and breakfast type place.

"You stay here, I'm going to go back to Nathaniel's and see if he has anything he didn't tell me about, I shouldn't be gone too long," Klaus said to Bonnie once they got inside their room.

Bonnie nodded, "okay," she took of her jacket and laid it across the back off the couch.

Bonnie waited a while after Klaus left before she turned on the cell phone and dialled Stefan's number. It rang a few times before he picked up,

"Bonnie, is everything alright?" he asked hastily.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Klaus has gone back to Nathaniel's, and he should be gone for at least an hour," she told him taking a seat on the couch.

"Whereabouts are you right now?"

"Somewhere in North Carolina, not too far from where Nathaniel lived,"

"Lived?" Stefan questioned.

"Klaus killed him," she answered softly, "he's trying to find another way to find Adrienne," she explained to him, "and I know a way that might work, the same one I used to find Elena using Jeremy's blood, but I'm not sure if I should tell him," she finished. She really needed some advice right now.

Stefan was silent for a minute, he understood her resentment to tell Klaus about the spell, she would be dead after finding and killing Adrienne, "What if you did the spell, text us the location and we can get to you before you have to go through with what he wants you to do," Stefan suggested, "or maybe you could manipulate the spell."

"What do you mean by that?" Bonnie asked, slightly confused by what he was talking about.

"Well, pretend to do the spell but just use your power to move his blood around the map to some random location," he explained. It was a long shot but it might just work. "

"Okay, that might work," Bonnie agreed.

"It might also help you with Klaus," he added. "You willingly assisting, he might give you a bit of leeway and you can use that to your advantage."

The other line was silent, apart from some muffled voices arguing. Typical behaviour for the Salvatore brothers, Bonnie found herself smiling.

"Give the phone back Damon!" came Stefan's muffled yell from the other line. Bonnie's breath got caught in her throat at the thought of having to speak to Damon, and she wasn't too sure if it was in a good way or a bad way.

She froze even more when his voice came through the phone, his voice was quiet, "I need to talk to you but not right now, there is something that I need to explain to you," he told the witch. He didn't really want to do it while her aunt and his brother were in the car with him, "so when you get the chance, just call or text, alright Bonnie?"

"Umm, yeah, sure," she managed to stutter out, "I better go before Klaus comes back," she said and quickly hung up before he could say anything else.

She switched the phone back off and placed it in the bottom of one of her bags. She laid back on the couch and had her arm over her eyes blocking out the light, before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

**xxx**

Klaus arrived back about an hour and a half later with a couple of books and Nathaniel's laptop and cell phone. Hopefully something could be found with these. He walked back into the room and noticed that the witch had passed out on the couch. He put the stuff on the coffee table in front of the couch and turned towards the sleeping witch, he lent down slightly and put one hand under her knees and the other around her shoulders and lifted her up effortlessly from the couch and made his way to the bedroom. He carefully placed her on the bed and threw a blanket over her small body.

He watched her for a moment and couldn't resist running the back of his hand lightly across her soft cheek. For some odd reason, Klaus found himself beginning to slightly care for the witch. He'd never once made Greta leave the room because he was going to kill someone, he didn't want Bonnie to witness what he was going to do, and it disturbed him that he felt something that could be described as jealousy when Damon Salvatore had kissed Bonnie earlier, not to mention the guilt he felt when he hurt her wrist.

He had to find Adrienne, and soon. He couldn't risk caring for the witch, it would be a weakness and that could be dangerous Klaus thought, leaving the room.

**XXX**

**Oh dear! Klaus seems to be caring for our Bonnie! (I hope it isn't too soon though). You caught a glimpse of what Damon is feeling and you'll get more very soon. I have also realised that I haven't mentioned Jeremy since like chapter 2 lol. I'm sorry I'm just not the biggest Beremy fan, but I'm going to bring them up soon. I'm aiming for the next chapter to be out by Saturday but I am going on holidays Saturday afternoon so if not then, it will definitely be next week sometime. Thanks you all so so so much for all the lovely reviews! I never expected to get that many!**


	6. A Different Side

Nathaniel awoke with a sharp gasp, looking around his surroundings he tried to remember what had happened. Noticing he was still in his dining room, he remembered Klaus visiting earlier today and finding out about his alliance with Adrienne and taking his revenge by killing him.

"It's about time you woke up," an angelic voice sounded from the other side of the room, Nathaniel looked over and spotted Adrienne sitting comfortably on one of the dining room chairs, "I take it this was the handy work of my brother?" she questioned the man who was still on the floor, trying to piece a few blank pieces together, he looked down to his hand and saw no trace of the wounds that Klaus had left him.

Adrienne knelt down next to Nathaniel and handed him a blood bag, "this will help," she told him and he took it from her hands slowly, not too sure if he wanted to go through with drinking it, noticing his concern, Adrienne let out a sigh, "if you don't drink you'll die," she urged and handed him the bag.

He took the bag from her hands and stared at it for a moment before he started to drink, disgusted at first he tore the bag from his lips and gagged at the taste. He shot a look at Adrienne whose eyes were urging him to keep drinking; he brought the bag back up to his lips and took another sip. Slow at first, but after a moment he began to drink more enthusiastically, no longer finding the taste revolting but rather intoxicating. It wasn't long before he had finished off the bag.

"Now aren't you glad I gave you my blood?"

**xxx**

With every passing minute, Klaus' patients were growing thinner and thinner. He never thought that finding Adrienne would be such a hard task and even with a witch as powerful as Bonnie, it wasn't any easier. Adrienne had made sure that she left no trace of herself wherever she went; she made sure that nothing of hers that could be used to locate her was left behind.

He must admit though, he had to give her credit for managing to avoid him for so long.

Pushing the laptop aside, Klaus decided that he needed something to drink, something other than the alcohol that he'd been consuming for most of the night. Getting up from the chair, he casted a look towards the closed bedroom door, he contemplated for a moment about whether or not he should leave the witch here on her own. Deciding that she's not stupid enough to run, he grabbed his jacket and left the room in search of something, or rather someone, to state his hunger.

**xxx**

Sean Bennett sat in his daughters room, looking at a picture of himself and Bonnie when she was only seven, it had been taken by his mother on Christmas Day, Bonnie was sitting on his lap and both of them had those silly little paper crowns on their heads. Sean absolutely hated those things with a passion, but he wore them anyway because his daughter loved them.

A part of him knew that this would happen eventually, she would get sucked into the supernatural world and something like this would happen. That's why he tried to so hard to keep this from her, to keep her safe.

Every time she would come home from a visit with her Grams, she'd ask about it and he always told her that none of it was true and that his mother was just a little crazy. He'd confronted his mother many times about the subject, telling her it wasn't her place to tell Bonnie these things and she had no right to fill Bonnie's head with her witch nonsense. A part of him would never forgive his mother for getting his daughter involved in all this.

All he wanted for his daughter was a safe, happy and normal life.

She'd never get that now.

**xxx**

Klaus had returned around six in the morning and he felt much better, his hunger had been satisfied amongst other things. He spent a lovely evening with two young ladies he met in bar who had invited him back to their apartment.

He spotted Bonnie sitting at the table reading one of the books he had taken from Nathaniel, she looked up when he came inside, "where've you been?" she questioned and turned her attention back to the book.

"Had matters to attend to," he replied. Klaus felt no need for her to know about his little night out. "What are you doing?" he asked her as he took off his jacket and tossed it over a chair.

"Nothing, I'm bored," she pulled something out of the book and handed it to him, "I found this."

It was a photograph of Adrienne, taken around the 1920s. It had been so long since Klaus had seen his sister; he'd almost forgotten what she looked like. Looking at the photo brought back memories and reminded him of how close they were, how much he looked up to her and it only made the memory of her betrayal sting just that little bit more. He believed that he could always count on her, trust her, but she proved that to be very wrong.

Bonnie looked at Klaus as he stared at the photo in his hand, she didn't know who it was in the photo but from his reaction she had a fair idea. "Is that Adrienne?" she asked him softly.

Klaus nodded and put the photo on the table, "did you find anything else?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No, I've only looked in here so far," she motioned to the book in front of her, "is this all you got?" she asked, pointing to three other books on the table.

Klaus nodded his head, "They were all I could find that could have some relevance to Adrienne."

"I'm sure he would have had things specifically to do with her," Bonnie replied to him, tilting her head to look at the hybrid, "probably hidden around his house somewhere."

"I searched the whole house, Bonnie; if there was something I would have found it,"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and stood up from the chair, she grabbed her jacket and headed to the door, "you coming?" she called over her shoulder as she headed out the door. Klaus furrowed his brow but followed the young witch anyway.

"Where exactly are we going?" Klaus questioned the witch when they got to his car.

"Nathaniel's" she answered him and hopped into the car, "I'm going to find what you missed," she smiled sweetly at him; Klaus himself couldn't help but smile lightly at her as he seated himself in the car.

Arriving at Nathaniel's, Bonnie jumped out of the car and made her way up the steps and opened the door, walking inside. She figured she would start with the more obvious room, where all his research was.

Klaus tensed up as soon as he walked through the front door, someone else had been here since he left last night. The scent was fading, but he still managed to pick up on it. There was something familiar about it; he had definitely come across them before.

"What did you do with Nathaniel?" Bonnie called out from the other room.

"Nothing, why?" he called back.

"Well, he's not here," Klaus furrowed his brow and sped into the room where Bonnie was, Nathaniel's corpse not where he left it. Looking to the side of the room he saw an empty blood bag; he cursed and picked up the bag, "what?" Bonnie questioned.

Klaus waved the empty bag, "Nathaniel must have had vampire blood in his system when I killed him," he said, "he's now a vampire," he scoffed and threw the bag back on the ground.

Bonnie walked over and picked up the bag and held it in her hands, she took a deep breath, cleared her mind and concentrated on Nathaniel. Maybe she could see what happened. She saw an image of a woman handing Nathaniel a blood bag but could only see the back off her. Bonnie concentrated harder and tried to get another vision, this time she saw the woman's face. The witch opened her eyes and stared at Klaus.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"Well, Nathaniel is now a vampire," she answered and bit her lip, not sure if she wanted to continue, she had no idea how Klaus would react.

"And?"

"Adrienne," was all she said, it was all she needed to say because it all made perfect sense to Klaus now. The scent belonged to Adrienne; he hadn't figured it out at first because he hadn't encountered his older sister in nearly five hundred years. She'd been close to him this whole time and he didn't pick up on it.

Bonnie could practically feel the anger radiating from Klaus though his face remained void of any kind of emotion as he stared off, jaw clenched.

"Klaus?" the young witch tried to get his attention. His head snapped to look at Bonnie when he felt her hand lightly touch his arm. Klaus stared at her hand; she had a very faint grip just above his elbow. "You okay?" she asked softly, even if the man that stood in front of her was a monster, Bonnie was a very caring person, it was in her nature to help. Klaus' gaze went to Bonnie's face, and she noticed there was something in his eyes but she could not decipher what it was.

It had been quite a long time since someone had asked Klaus that and genuinely meant it. Klaus shrugged her hand of his arm and put some space between them, neither realising how close they had gotten to each other.

"We should go," he said, his voice very un-Klaus like. Bonnie nodded her head and followed him through the house.

**xxx**

The sun was high in the sky and shone over the park, everything was brighter now, clearer and a lot louder. The new vampire sat on the park bench and inspected his newest piece of jewellery, given to him by Adrienne, a day walking ring.

"Take care of that, they are not easy to come by," Adrienne told him and sat down beside him. It wasn't so much the ring that was hard to come by, but the spell. Not many witches these days were willing to spell them for vampires. "Now, back to the topic of my brother, you said he had someone with him."

Nathaniel nodded his head, "Yes, a young girl, a witch," he told her, "also, she has friends and family that want her back, they visited me earlier, another witch -my friend, Lisa- and two vampires."

"Do you know where I can find them?" she asked him. Some extra help might not hurt and if Klaus had taken this girl, surely her friends and family would only beg her to help them get her back.

He nodded his head again, "they are from a town in Virginia, Mystic Falls."

The name of the town sounded all too familiar to Adrienne, she knew that it was the home of the second doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert, and she also knew that the town had a long history of vampires and a number of other supernatural creatures.

Not to mention, the current location of Alaric Saltzman.

**xxx**

Klaus was deathly silent for the rest of the day and he was actually beginning to worry the young witch. Sure, they may have spent most of their time together in silence but this was different. Bonnie knew that it had everything to do with Adrienne, he seemed to be so determined to destroy her all these years and now that she is close by he doesn't know what to do. Needless to say, Bonnie was very curious about what this whole extreme sibling rivalry was started by.

Bonnie sat on the couch and debated whether or not to speak to him, though she didn't want to make the situation any worse by saying the wrong thing to him.

When he came out and sat down beside her he held the dress that Bonnie got when she first left with him in his hands. Bonnie raised her eyebrow, "please tell me you're not going to put that on."

Klaus let out a laugh, something Bonnie found herself to like the sound of, and handed her the dress, "not my style, sweetheart. I want you to wear it tonight," he told her.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, and took the dress from him.

"We are going out for dinner," he said to the witch, "and we will leave around eight, so be ready by then," he told her and got up from the couch, "I'll leave you to get ready, if you need anything just ask the owner, they have been compelled," he finished.

Of course they had been.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I'm going to go see if Adrienne's scent is anywhere else; I'll be back by eight," he said before leaving.

The witch let out a sigh before looking at the clock on the wall, it was already six. She contemplated about ringing Stefan and informing him about Adrienne, but part of her knew she may have to speak to Damon and she wasn't sure she was ready for whatever he had to say. She settled for a simple text message about Adrienne's current whereabouts and Nathaniel's transformation then proceeded to get ready for whatever Klaus had planned for tonight.

**xxx**

Klaus arrived back at the room a little after seven thirty. He had no luck with his search, if there was one thing his older sister was good at, it was hiding from people she didn't want to find her.

He heard a frustrated groan coming from the bedroom so he made his way into the room and saw the witch trying to twist herself around to do up the zipper on the back of the dress. "Need some help?" he smirked at Bonnie, who whipped her head around at the sound of his voice, obviously not hearing him come in.

"I think the zipper is stuck," she whined with an adorable pout on her lips.

Klaus slowly walked towards her and removed her hands from the zipper and replaced them with his own. With a simple tug he got the zipper the move and very slowly began zipping up her dress, letting his fingers run up her spine before it was rudely covered by the fabric. He smirked when he noticed her breathing become uneven and her heart rate pick up. When the zipper closed he continued to run his hands up to her shoulders, one covered by the dress, the other completely bare. He stepped in closer to her; his front pressed against her back, and turned her to face the mirror admiring her reflection, the hybrid brought his lips down to her ear, "you look stunning, Bonnie," he whispered against her ear.

The witch wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and lean back into the dangerous hybrids embrace, but she had to try and think rational. The man behind her was a monster, no matter how charming he may be at times. He was her enemy, and nothing more. The guilt that started to well up inside of her gave her the strength to break out of his embrace. Not once had her body reacted that way when Jeremy touched her, not once had he ever made her weak at the knees with just a simple whisper.

Bonnie kept her eyes off the hybrid as she slipped on a pair of simple black pumps. When she did finally bring her eyes to him she noticed he had since changed clothes, instead of his usual long sleeved shirt and jeans he had on a dark red button down shirt with the first few buttons undone, showing off some of his chest, with a black jacket over the top, paired with a pair of black pants.

She removed her eyes from him and concentrated on trying to clasp the charm bracelet that her Grams gave her for her fifteenth birthday around her wrist. Klaus once again coming to her rescue and gently took her wrist in his hand while clasping the bracelet with his other. He kept a gentle but firm grasp on her hand, "are you ready to go?" he asked her and she nodded, allowing him to lead her from the room, her hand still in his.

When they got to the car a driver stood by the car and opened the back seat door when they approached. Klaus helped her into the car, following behind her. This was a new side of Klaus that Bonnie had yet to experience, a side that was gentle and if she were honest, she kind of liked it and hated herself for thinking so.

It was probably all just another trick of his. If he couldn't persuade her with violence and threats, then try to woo her with charming notions and chivalry.

"Did you find anything to do with Adrienne while you were gone?" she asked after they started driving along the main road.

"Let's not talk about my sister tonight, sweetheart," he said to her, eyeing her bare legs on the sly. He wasn't lying to the witch when he said she looked stunning, she looked absolutely gorgeous right now, good enough to eat. Pun intended. What he wouldn't give to be able to get just a small taste of the witch sitting beside him, but he knew with that boyfriend of hers back home, he wouldn't be getting much of her, which is something that would have to change, because he wanted more than just a small taste. Much more.

**xxx**

The elder Original sister knocked on the door of the Salvatore Boarding house and the door swung open a minute revealing who Adrienne assumed was the younger Salvatore brother, Stefan.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely, not knowing who she was.

"I don't know if you can help me, but I can certainly help you," Adrienne replied to him, and Stefan raised an eye brow, "My name is Adrienne," she could practically see the wheels turning inside the younger vampire's head and smiled when he put everything together, "may I come in?" she asked politely.

Stefan opened the door wider and stepped aside to let her in, "why are you here?" he asked and led her through the house.

"Like I said, I can help you. I'm aware that Klaus has your friend, the witch and I can help you get her back," she said to him.

**XXX**

**I am so so so so sorry for the very late update! I had a bit of trouble with this chapter and I have another two versions of it but I like this one the best (I'm not too happy with the start but I don't mind the ending lol), I just couldn't seem to get it out how I wanted it. Anyway, thank you to all of you who have read/reviewed/faved/alerted! It means a lot to me! I'm aiming to get the next chapter out by the weekend. BTW I have made a tumblr page, so if you would like to follow me (I will do some progress reports and stuff like that) my URL is on my profile page. =D Thanks so much! Also, I apologise for any mistakes and/or inaccuracies.**


	7. The Plan

Elena and Caroline arrived at the Salvatore boarding house, neither had any idea why Stefan had called them here, he just said it was important but they assumed it had something to do with Bonnie. They hurried inside and the brunette called out to Stefan. When he appeared in front of them they wasted no time in asking what was going on.

The younger Salvatore led the two girls into the room that sat the eldest Original sister and Damon, who was eyeing the vampire cautiously, not completely positive if they should trust her, she was an Original after all.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked the strange woman, "who is she?" she asked again whipping around to face Stefan.

"This is Adrienne," Stefan introduced her to the two teenage girls, "Klaus' sister,"

Elena noticed the older vampire studying her, getting uncomfortable under her gaze she moved closer to Stefan for safety.

"It really is amazing just how much you resemble Katerina," Adrienne observed aloud.

"You knew Katherine?" Elena questioned, she felt Stefan's grip slightly tighten around her waist.

"That bitch practically owes me her life," she spat out, "if it weren't for me she would have been sacrificed by my brother."

Elena was about to say something when Caroline cut her off and threw her arms up in frustration, "Okay, Elena, this isn't about you or Katherine, it's about Bonnie" she snapped at her friend before turning back to Adrienne, "can you help us get her back or not?"

Adrienne's gazed moved to the blonde vampire standing next to the doppelganger with her arms crossed. She could tell that she hadn't been a vampire for very long, maybe a year at the most. "Yes, I can help you get your friend back, but not alone," she replied to the younger vampire.

"You need our help?" Elena asked causing Adrienne to let out a laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous, none of you would be much help in a fight against Niklaus, but I need help getting who can. I need my father, Mikael. He was entombed by a witch in the nineties but I don't know where,"

"And you think we do?" Damon sneered at the Original sister.

Adrienne locked eyes with Damon, "be careful of how you speak to me, Damon, I won't think twice about ripping your heart out" turning her attention back to the rest of the group she started to explain, "My father was entombed by a Bennett witch and you can help me by finding out where the witch entombed him."

**xxx**

Bonnie spent most of the car ride staring out the window and tried to ignore the feeling of Klaus' thumb stroking the back of her hand. He had been oddly affectionate tonight; she didn't know what to make of it. One minute he looked like he would murder anyone who looked at him and the next he was being all gentlemen-like and wouldn't release his hold on her hand and when she tried to pull it away, he only held it tighter.

"What is with you tonight?" Bonnie snapped when she felt his other hand come to rest on her knee and she yanked her hand out of his grasp and moved further away from him.

"Finally, she snaps," Klaus smirked at the witch who looked a little confused, "you've been walking on eggshells around me all day, sweetheart, you're no fun like that," he said to her and she narrowed her eyes at him, "you took longer than I expected."

"God, I hate you so much," all she wanted to do now was to push him out of the moving vehicle and maybe drive back over him a few times for good measure.

"Oh come on, love, don't be like that," he smiled at the witch and lightly grasped her arm and pulled her back over to him, "I'm just having a bit of fun."

"I'm pretty sure that your definition of fun is completely different to mine," she said and folded her arms over her chest.

"And what is your definition of fun?"

"Nothing like yours," she replied not looking at him.

"So you've said. Let me guess your idea of fun is going through a grimoire trying to find a way to defeat the latest big bad beast to hit Mystic Falls. Am I right?"

"Believe it or not but I actually had a life before all this supernatural bullshit came along and screwed everything up," she spat as she turned to stare out the window. "I actually had plans for my future and none of them involved being held hostage by a one thousand year old psychotic vampire werewolf hybrid with issues."

"Either way, Bonnie, you would have been dragged into the supernatural world whether you wanted to or not," Klaus said and turned her around to look at him, "you are a witch, a Bennett witch at that. It's in your blood. It's what you were born to do."

"Well it sucks," she mumbled and turned away from him again.

"I don't understand why you hate it so much. It is a gift yet you treat it like a curse."

Bonnie turned back to look at Klaus, "because it is a curse," she said to him, the pain in her voice evident.

Out of respect for the witch sitting beside him, he decided to drop the subject. His plan tonight did not include making her upset; it was to make her more comfortable around him.

**xxx**

"Could that be the reason Klaus took Bonnie?" Elena asked Adrienne a little while later, "to get Mikael?"

Adrienne shook her head, "Klaus would never awaken Mikael. He is terrified of him."

"Elijah told me that Klaus and your father never got along," Elena replied, remembering her talk with the other Original vampire not too long ago.

"The way Mikael would treat him…" Adrienne trailed off, trying to forget the memories of their violent past. "My father was cruel to Klaus."

"You still care for him, don't you?"

"Of course I do, he is my brother but that doesn't excuse all he has done." She was thankful that Elena did not press on the issue of the relationship between her brother and her father, it was a memory that Adrienne hoped to never speak or think of again.

"Elijah also told me that your mother had seven children," Elena spoke carefully, not wanting to upset the best chance she had at getting her best friend back. "Does that mean there are five neutralised?"

"I think I know what you are getting at and yes, I have tried to take the daggers out, I've even tried to compel humans to do it but they all ended up dead. It is impossible to get to them," she explained to the doppelganger. "And no, there are only three of them," she answered Elena's original questioned, "my mother did give birth to seven of us but one died in a plague and my youngest brother, Henrick, was killed by werewolves," she kept her details very vague, she found no need to share her full story to Elena, "Elijah and my younger brother and sister Rebekah and Erik are neutralised."

"So Klaus just hunts them down?"

Adrienne nodded her head lightly, "Klaus does not like when people betray him and every member of my family has done just that at one stage or another, including myself."

"Has he ever neutralised you?" Elena asked carefully, not wanting to push too much.

Adrienne shook her head, "No, he once told me that I was the one he could always count on. My betrayal hurt him more than any other."

"Then why did you do it?"

Before the Original could answer, Damon came striding into the room with Lisa on his heels. "Lisa, Bennett witch. Adrienne, Original vampire," he very quickly introduced to two. He was frustrated that everything was taking so long.

"Damon gave me the run-down of your plan," Lisa said, standing across from the Original who had risen from her seat when she had walked in, "and I believe I know who entombed your father. It was my mother, Shelia. In 1995 she was away for a week or so, Sean had no idea why but she mentioned to me that she had to do something important, something to do with the Original family. I had no idea what or who the Original family was at that time and when I did find out, I tried to figure out what it was she had done but I never could so when Damon told me that Mikael had been entombed in the mid-nineties by a Bennett witch, it must have been her," she explained to everyone in the room.

"Do you know where she may have entombed him?" Adrienne questioned.

"Before she left, she told me she was heading to Charlotte. That's all I know."

"Is there anything that can be done to narrow the scope?" Stefan asked.

"I can contact Nathaniel, maybe he knows something," Adrienne said pulling out a cell phone from her bag.

"Bonnie told us Klaus had killed Nathaniel," Stefan said.

"Well, he is. Sort of. I gave him my blood, he's now a vampire," she explained and brought her phone up to her ear before walking out of the room.

As soon as the Original left the room Lisa grabbed a pen and some paper and quickly wrote something down before handing it to Stefan. He read it and looked at both Lisa and Damon.

Elena looked around at the three of them, confused to what was going on. "What's going on?" she whispered to Stefan and he handed her the piece of paper.

Before anyone could say anything else, Adrienne came back in the room. "It's been lovely, but I must take my leave."

"Did Nathaniel know anything?" Elena asked, folding the paper in her hands.

"I didn't have a chance to ask, it seems Nathaniel has had a little…massacre," she replied to them and picked up her bag from the seat.

"I'll walk you to the door," Stefan offered and lead the Original out of the room.

"If you do find out anything, make sure you tell me," she said once they reached the door. "You can trust me, Stefan, we want the same thing," she said and left the Salvatore Boarding House.

**xxx**

Once Stefan returned inside, Lisa, Damon and Elena were already engaged in a heated discussion.

"We can't trust her, Elena," Damon hissed. "Do I need to remind you of Elijah? You said we could trust him and look what happened!"

"Damon! Calm down," Stefan demanded and protectively wrapped his arm around Elena.

"I agree with Damon," Lisa said, "Whether she hates him or not, he is still her family. We can't take that chance."

"Okay, you and Damon go find Shelia's journals and Elena and I will go fill everyone else in," Stefan planned.

The four of them made their way out of the house and separated into their respectful teams, Stefan and Elena getting into his car and Lisa and Damon getting into hers.

**xxx**

"So after your mother died you never once decided to go through her journals to find out?" Damon asked when they got on the road.

"I told you earlier, after a while I just gave up and it went to the back of my mind. It wasn't til you mentioned Mikael being entombed by a Bennett witch did it really hit and came back," she explained to him.

They arrived at Shelia's house a little while later and they walked inside. Everything was still kept in its rightful place. They didn't have the heart to sell this place, so they decided to keep it.

"So where did she keep her journals?" Damon asked, looking through the bookcase that contained a few family books, a couple of grimoires along with other varieties of books.

"I think she kept them packed away somewhere. You keep looking out here and I'll look in her bedroom," she said and made her way to her mother's old room.

As Lisa walked into the room as had to force the memories of her mother back down, there was no time for her to do this. Her mother was gone, she had accepted that but she would make sure her niece didn't meet the same fate.

Lisa ripped open the doors to the wardrobe and moved everything around, pulled things out of their place and threw them either on the ground or behind her if they were not of relevance. Giving up, she moved over to the bed and got down on her knees and checked up under. Nothing. She pulled out drawers and moved pictures and paintings, looked under rugs and in the chest her mother kept by the bedroom window and still nothing.

"There's nothing in here!" she called out to Damon and walked out of the room.

"Nothing here either," he replied. Lisa looked around the living room and noticed Damon had done just as much damage out here as she had done in the bedroom. "Fuck!" he cursed and threw the book he was holding on the ground.

"See why I gave up looking," Lisa said and sat on the couch with her head in her hands.

"They have to be here somewhere," Damon said looking around the room, scanning every inch of it. "Can't you do some witchy juju to find them? Bonnie's done that before," he asked, remembering the time in the Martin's place when she used magic to find the correct grimoire.

"That only works when they are right in front of you, and not for when they are probably locked away in something," she explained to the vampire.

"Who hides their journals like this?" Damon asked, annoyed.

"My mother," she replied, trying to think of where they could be.

**xxx**

While Damon and Lisa were tearing apart Sheila's home, Stefan and Elena met everyone else at the Gilbert residence.

They were all seated in the living room and Stefan was filling them in on what was going on.

"So we aren't going to work with her?" Caroline asked.

"No, we are. We're just trying to keep our bases covered," Stefan explained to the young vampire, "we can't trust her completely. She is still Klaus' family."

"So what, we find this Mikael dude, un-tomb him, he kills Klaus and we get Bonnie back?" Tyler said.

"Something like that," Stefan replied.

"How do we find him?" Caroline questioned.

"He was entombed by a Bennett witch, and Lisa believes that her mother may have. So she and Damon are trying to find her journals and get a more exact location."

"But if we can't get an exact location, we still know he is in Charlotte and most likely in a cemetery," Elena added.

"So Mikael is Klaus' father?" Alaric asked.

"Not biologically," Stefan confirmed.

"Okay, so we are working with Adrienne but not really?" Caroline asked, still a tiny bit confused on the plan.

"We are but we, but we can't trust her so we haven't told her we may know more on Mikael's whereabouts amongst other things as well," Stefan said to the blonde who nodded her head in understanding.

**xxx**

"How's Jeremy doing?" Elena asked Alaric a little while later.

The older man let out a sigh, "still locked away in his room, and won't talk to anyone."

"I'm going to go check on him," Elena said and climbed the stairs to her brothers room.

She grasps the handle and tried to turn it but it was locked, she knocked on the door, "Jer?" she called out. "Jer, please come out."

Letting out another sigh, Elena went into the bathroom and tried the door connecting to his room and was thankful that it was unlocked. She looked inside and Jeremy was lying on his bed just staring at the ceiling. "Jer, come on. You need to get out of this room," she said, her voice soft but firm. The younger boy said nothing and just continued to stare off. "Okay Jeremy, this isn't going to help Bonnie, so you either get up or I'll make you," she commanded. Still nothing. "Okay, fine," she said and grabbed his leg, pulling him off the bed and landing on the ground with a 'thump' making him let out a groan.

"What the hell?" he cursed, rubbing where he landed.

"Do you even care about Bonnie?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"What? Of course I do!"

"Well act like it! Don't just lie there and act like you're the one in trouble, Jeremy. Get up, clean yourself up, get downstairs and help us get her back," she said and left his room without another word.

Elena loved her brother like no one else; he was her only family left but she was not going to let him lie around and feel sorry for himself while her best friend and his girlfriend was out there with a murdering, psychopathic hybrid.

**xxx**

"Damon!" Lisa yelled out when she finally came across the items of desire. They had been nonstop looking for the journals for nearly an hour and the entire house has nearly been turned upside down. They had ripped out and emptied every draw, turned over rugs for secret hiding places, turned over furniture until they finally found them. Damon sped to where Lisa was putting a whole heap of leather bound books on the table. "Found them," she said and handed him a few and kept a few for herself. "Look for anything to do with Originals, Charlotte and 1995."

"Okay, here we go," Lisa said after what seemed like hours, "Here's an entry from March 9th, 1995.

_March 9__th__, 1995_

_This was the biggest spell that I've ever done. I feel so drained, so weak. I had no idea how much energy this would take but he was so powerful. He was the oldest of vampires, the very first. But he was not a threat to humans, I don't understand this. He said to me that he had not fed from a human in years and that he has found another way of survival. But it still had to be done. The witches were counting on it."_

Lisa stopped reading and looked at Damon, "another way of survival, like animal blood?" she questioned.

Damon shook his head, "No, there is no way he could defeat Klaus on an animal blood diet."

"Here's another entry from a few days before," she said before reading aloud.

_March 7__th__, 1995_

_They have told me where it needs to take place. It needs to be in a mausoleum in the largest cemetery in Charlotte, belonging to an old, powerful witch from the 1700s, Rosaline Pickett._

"And there we have it," Lisa smiled after reading.

**XXX**

**And there is chapter 7! I'm and really sorry it has taken so long to get it up! This was supposed to be up a few days after Ordinary People aired, I just had to be sure that Mikael was in fact Papa Original. Thanks for all the messages I received, it really helped give me motivation to continue it! Chapter 8 shouldn't take as long to get up as chapter 7 and it will have more Klonnie than this one. Sorry there wasn't a lot of Klonnie but I just wanted to write more of a planning chapter of the gang. Please review! Also, I completely suck at journal writing so I apologize for the crappy-ness of the journal bits and I haven't done much editing on this one because I just really wanted to get it out for you guys! Next one will be better and have much, much more Klonnie!**


	8. Getting to Know You

Bonnie spent the rest of the drive staring out the window and ignoring the hybrid beside her. Every now and then she could feel his eyes on her but she refused to acknowledge him. She couldn't help but replay their earlier conversation over in her head, and as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. No matter what happened, whether Stefan and Damon didn't come back to Mystic Falls or if Elena and the curse did not exist, she would still be a witch and eventually, she would have been dragged into it. It was only a matter of time.

"We're here," Klaus announced to the green eyed girl beside him.

Bonnie was so deep in thought she was surprised that she heard him or even realised that the car had stopped out the front of a very fancy looking restaurant.

Klaus opened the door and slid out of the car and held out his hand for the witch to take. She stared at it for a moment and slowly took it and he helped her out of the car.

Bonnie stood up straight and fixed up her dress.

"You look gorgeous," he said as he watched her pull the dress down a little bit.

The young witch looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, "there better not be any funny business tonight."

"Just dinner, I swear."

Bonnie didn't completely believe him (why should she) but nodded her head and let him lead her inside the building. The restaurant already had quite a few people already inside, eating and talking amongst themselves.

"I thought you would be more comfortable with me in a full restaurant," he said to her as they were lead to their table.

Bonnie was grateful for that, sure she'd spent quite a lot of time alone with Klaus but he was right, she was more comfortable with other people around. It gave her a sense of false security. She knew that it didn't matter to Klaus that the place was full; he'd slaughter them all if the urge stuck him.

The waiter led them to more secluded part of the restaurant, where there were little alcoves, each with a table set for two. Walking closer, Bonnie noticed that the back wall of each section was just one big window looking out over a beautiful garden and a lake.

"This place is beautiful," Bonnie noted as they neared their table.

"I thought you would like it," Klaus said looking down at her and giving her one of his very rare, very sincere smiles.

Once they got to the table, Klaus all but pushed the waiter out of the way and pulled Bonnie's chair out himself.

Bonnie couldn't stop the small giggle that managed to sneak past her lips at his childish behaviour and sat down on the chair.

"Was that really necessary?" Bonnie asked him once they had both sat down.

"Was what really necessary?" He questioned back with an innocent pout on his lips making Bonnie roll her eyes at him.

Bonnie thanked the waiter as he poured each of them a glass of water and handing them a menu while Klaus just ignored him.

"I'm surprised you didn't put your foot out and trip him," Bonnie said, looking over the menu.

"I'm saving that one for later," he winked at her.

Bonnie was grateful for the menu in front of her face as it hid the smile that was threatening to make its way onto her lips.

The waiter returned to the table a few minutes later with champagne in his hands and poured each of them a glass.

"Uh, Klaus, I'm only seventeen," she told him once the waiter had left their table.

"Your point?"

"I can't drink."

"Sure you can, it's easy," he said with a slight smirk but it dropped once he saw her looking unsure. "Sweetheart, just let loose for once. No one is going to ask questions and if they do I'll just compel them. It's no big deal."

Sure, she's had alcohol before, at parties and sometimes her Grams let her have a little bit of hers but apart from that she's never really been one for drinking. It all changed after the massive hangover she had acquired from a drink that Tyler Lockwood had created a few years ago. Plus, since the whole supernatural thing, she hasn't been a 'let loose' type of girl, and would it really be a good idea to let loose with Klaus?

"You okay there, love?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah," she said nodding her head and reaching for the champagne glass and taking a quick sip. Why the hell not, she thought to herself and took another sip before placing the glass back down on the table. She had a slight feeling that alcohol may make this whole thing just a little bit more bearable.

**xxx**

Damon and Lisa found the right journal containing the information that they needed to find Mikael and with a quick text to Stefan letting him know that they had found what they were looking for, they were back at the Boarding house in no time.

"What did you find?" Stefan asked right away once he, Elena and Caroline returned.

"Well, it was Sheila that entombed Mikael and it was in the biggest cemetery in Charlotte belonging to an old witch," Damon explained to the others and handed Stefan the journal to have a read through himself.

"So when do we leave?" Caroline asked.

"Lisa and I will leave soon," Damon announced, "You need to stay here in case Adrienne comes back," he said to Stefan who nodded in agreement. "We'll take Alaric with us too," he added and pulled out his cell and dialled the vampire hunter's number.

**xxx**

Bonnie had finished her second glass of champagne by the time their meals arrived and already she was feeling just a bit tipsy. It never took much to get the young girl a little drunk and it took even less on an empty stomach.

"You might want to slow down there, love, I don't want to have to carry you out," he said with a smile as she poured herself another glass.

While they ate they engaged in some small talk and it wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be. Klaus was surprisingly easy to talk to when he wasn't trying to manipulate you or kill someone. He would tell her non-violent parts of his history, things he had experience in his time that he thought she might find interesting or amusing.

After their meal, Bonnie reached once again for the champagne bottle but Klaus had caught her hand in his, "I think you've had quite enough there," he said and moved the bottle out of her reach making her pout slightly.

Bonnie turned and looked out the window, the sun had set a while ago and the moon shone over the lake and illuminated the beautiful garden surrounding it with a soft glow.

"Would you like to go for a walk before dessert?" Klaus asked her after he noticed her staring out the window.

"Can we go out there?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"Of course we can, love," he said and stood up from his seat. He walked around to her side of the table and held his hand out. The alcohol must have already made its way to her head because she didn't think twice about taking his hand in hers. She stumbled a bit as she stood up but she caught herself and Klaus brought his other hand to her waist to help steady her.

"Alright?" he asked, his tone filled with amusement.

Bonnie nodded her head, "yeah, just lost my footing a bit," she said, motioning to the heels on her feet.

Klaus let go of her and reached for her glass of water on the table, "here, drink some of this," he said and handed her the drink and watched as she took a big gulp and swallowed. Placing the water glass back on the table she looked back at him and he was opening the window which turned out to be door as well.

He stood back against the open door and let Bonnie walk through before he followed and closed the glass door behind him.

They walked down the small set of steps and walked along the pebbled path that led around the garden. "It's really beautiful out here," Bonnie said as she looked over the scenery before her.

The two supernaturals walked in silence, the only sounds being the clicking of Bonnie's heels against the path, the wind blowing through the trees, creating a soothing rustling sound and the water in the lake flowing in the direction of the wind. It was all very peaceful but she wished she was here with someone else. She wished Jeremy was here with her. Bonnie missed Jeremy so much, he had been her rock over the last few months and she's not sure if she could go through this without him.

"So, tell me." His voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Tell you what?" she asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "everything, anything," he replied as they continued to walk along the path. "I want to know the last time that you really just let loose, forgot about everything and just did what you wanted because you wanted to."

Klaus was taking full advantage of her current state, hoping she felt at ease enough to open up to him.

Bonnie thought for a quick moment before picking, "there's been a few times but the biggest one was a couple of years ago. Tyler held this party and he made this drink made from God knows what and I don't even why I agreed to drink it but I did and after that I have no freaking idea what happened but I woke up at noon the next morning with the hangover from hell and refusing to ever drink again," she told him, laughing a little. Even though she didn't remember all of it, it was definitely a good night. She remembered Caroline and Tyler encouraging her and Elena and Matt trying to talk her out of it. Still to this day she had no clue what was in it and was too afraid to ask and was probably better of not knowing anyway.

"Do I get to ask you a question now?" Bonnie asked him with a small smile on her face.

"Not part of the deal, darling," he replied with a playful smile making Bonnie pout, "don't pout, love, you'll have plenty of time to get to know me," he winked at her making her giggle.

It was the alcohol, it had to be. There is no way in this world that Bonnie would respond like this to Klaus. She must have had just that little bit too much and it was obviously clouding her judgment because she didn't want to admit it but she was having a nice time with him.

"If you could do anything, anything in the world, what would it be?"

"I don't know," she replied. She never liked those questions. That and_ 'where do you see yourself in the future?'_ annoyed the hell out of her.

"There's got to be something, if you could have anything, be anything, and do anything, what would it be?" he asked again. "Don't hold back, tell me," he was curious to know her real desires.

"I guess if I could have anything, it would be the safety of my loved ones," she answered truthfully. There wasn't much that she wanted in this world, but the safety of her friends and family has always been very important to her. That's one of the reasons she had left with Klaus in the first place.

"Seriously?" He asked with a raised eye brow, "you could have absolutely anything and you would waste it on others? Not something extravagant like a beach house in Malibu or a sports car or something?"

Bonnie shook her head, "nope, I just want them safe, now more than ever."

"You really are something else," Klaus commented honestly before he could stop himself.

"Maybe if I was just a normal everyday girl then my answer would be different, but I'm not and with vampires and werewolves around I just want the people I love safe," she said to him.

"Fair enough," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders and buried his hands in his pant pockets.

"What about you?" Bonnie asked him, "What would you want?"

"I already have everything I want, love," he lied, the things that he truly wanted were the things he could never have.

**xxx**

Damon and Alaric were getting together various types of weapons for their trip to Charlotte, and Lisa was going through Sheila's journal and tried to find some more information about Mikael.

"Alright, the weapons are set," Alaric announced after placing them all in a bag that he swung over his shoulder.

"Go put them in the trunk and we will meet you out there in a minute," Damon said to him and tossed Alaric the keys to his car. "You find anything else?" he questioned Lisa.

"Some of it is a little cryptic, I'm just trying to figure it out," she replied not looking up from the journal.

"Figure it out on the way there; we need to go now," he said then turned to his brother, "we'll be back with Mikael."

"Keep us updated," Stefan said and Damon nodded his head at his brother's request.

After some quick good-byes, Alaric, Damon and Lisa had left for Charlotte leaving Caroline, Elena and Stefan to deal with Adrienne.

**xxx**

"You've turned awfully quiet there, love," Klaus noted, looking down at the witch who walked beside him.

"Just enjoying the scenery," she half lied to the hybrid with a small smile upon her face.

"Well, then I think you'll like it much more over there," he said and moved his arm to point to the other side of the lake.

Over the other side of the lake was a small hill that looked over the lake and garden. On the hill was a small, white gazebo that was wrapped with tiny lights.

"Are you cold?" Klaus asked the witch when he saw her shiver slightly after wind had picked up a bit and the temperature had dropped a couple degrees. The hybrid didn't give her time to reply when he saw her shiver again; he shrugged out of his black jacket and laid it across the young witches' shoulders.

"Thanks," she mumbled and pulled the jacket around her more.

Klaus had moved his hand to the small of her back and began to lead her over to the gazebo. He had placed his hand under the jacket he wrapped around her and Bonnie could feel the heat of his hand through the thing fabric of her dress.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the gazebo and Bonnie stood and looked over the scenery. Klaus was right; she thought to herself, she really did like the view much better from here. She looked over at the lake and the reflection of the moon that shone off it; it was all just so beautiful.

When Klaus came up and stood right behind her, every thought in her mind froze. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and warming up her own, he warm breath that tickled her ear and cause a shiver to course through her body and she could practically feel the smirk that appeared on his mouth when he felt it.

This is all too much, she thought to herself. She wasn't sure how much she could take of this. Klaus was affecting her and it scared the hell out of her. She tried to coax herself into thinking of Jeremy or hell, even Damon just anyone but the real person causing the effects she was currently experiencing.

Bonnie cursed herself when she felt her eyes fluttered closed when he whispered in her ear, "you really have no idea how desirable you are, Bonnie. Every male inside turned to look at you when you walked in," he paused and moved even closer to her so her back was pressed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist, "There is so much that you could have, and I could give you all of it," he continued to whisper into her ear. He moved one of his hands up to her jaw and turned her head towards him, "open your eyes, love, look at me," he whispered and smiled as she did what he said and opened her eyes, her lovely emerald green eyes.

She looked up into his eyes and nearly lost herself. Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy she kept trying to tell herself.

"I could give you so much," he continued, his warm breath fanning over her lips and she could feel her eyes starting to close again.

Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy. She loves Jeremy.

"If only you would let me," he said. His voice held so much sincerity that Bonnie actually believed in what he was saying.

Bonnie's heart nearly gave up when she felt his lips cover hers

**xxx**

Alaric, Damon and Lisa had been driving non-stop for the last few hours. Damon would not allow a stop for anything, he…they needed to get the Charlotte and wake up Mikeal as soon as possible so he could kill Klaus and so Damon could get Bonnie back.

**XXX**

**And here ends chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it because I certainly enjoyed writing it. Next chapter, Klonnie will pick up exactly where we left it ;) So what did you think of the Klaus/Bonnie? Too much? Not enough? Really bad? Lol. Okay I kind of want to explain about the alcohol situation in case people think I made a big deal out of it, it wasn't so much that Bonnie didn't like drinking, it was more of she didn't want to drink with Klaus and lose any of her inhibitions and control. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I have three little notes I want to add.**

**About my other story 'As We Were'. Now I really love writing it and I am going to continue it it is just I'm having a really hard time trying to get it out and make it flow. I have absolutely everything mapped out with it. I know where it is going to go, what's going to happen and when but like I said it's just he getting down part that I am having a bit of trouble with right now. **

**I've also written a little Tyler/Bonnie one-shot for anyone who is interested.**

**I have created a playlist for this story which I will add the list to my profile soon if you want to check it out.**

**I am creating ANOTHER Bonnie story but this time it will be a Bonnie and Kol story (yes I know he hasn't appeared yet!) so look out for that in the coming weeks!**

**Thanks! And please review!**


	9. A Turn For The Worst

_CRACK! _

The sound echoed through the garden. As soon as Bonnie's mind caught up she had wretched herself out of the hybrids arms, away from his lips and brought her open hand up to his face in a powerful slap.

_How dare he!_ She thought to herself and looked at the 'man' in front of her with pure disgust. How dare he try to pull something like this.

Bonnie glowered at Klaus before she turned on her heels and began to walk away. The witch mentally slapped herself for not seeing through him straight away, she was blinded by something. Never again, she told herself, never again will she allow herself to be sucked in by him, not even for a second. She could hardly believe that she even allowed him to touch her. He **killed** Jenna! He sacrificed her best friend on an altar of fire for Christ's sake.

Tonight just proved something for her, Klaus **cannot **be trusted. Every single tiny thing he does has an ulterior motive behind it. Nothing he does is honest.

**xxx**

Klaus didn't say or do anything as he watched Bonnie walk away from him.

He screwed up big time, he knew that. All he was trying to do was to tempt her into willingly working with him rather than being with him by force. He was getting tired of having to force people to do things. He took it too far with the attempt to kiss her, he knew that. It was not his intention but he couldn't help himself, she just responded so well to him. The way she shivered when whispered in her ear, the way her head fell back slightly onto his shoulder but like everything else in his life, he screwed it up and he knew that it was not going to be easy to fix but he was going to damn well try.

**xxx**

Bonnie was half way through the restaurant when Klaus reached her, he gently took a hold of her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Don't touch me!" she seethed and pulled her arm out of his grip and attempted to walk away but he once again grabbed her arm again. "I swear to god, Klaus, if you don't let go I'll-

"You'll what, Bonnie? Set me on fire in front of everyone?" he interrupted her and her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. Klaus decided to comply with her wish and released his hold on her arm. "I'm sorry," he apologised to her, "I took things too far out there and I apologise for it. It was not my intention, I just wanted to take you out so you'll be more comfortable around me," Klaus admitted honestly.

Bonnie sighed and shook her head, "I'm never going to be comfortable around you, Klaus," she told him, "You killed someone I cared about and have hurt just about all of my friends and me."

"I'm sorry," he apologised once again.

"Can we just leave?" she asked and ignored his faux apology "I've had enough and I'm tired," Klaus nodded his head and they walked back out to the car in silence.

**xxx**

They made it to the cemetery in record timing; only stopping once for gas (twice if you count being pulled over by the police but Damon compelled him to leave). The three of them got out of the car and Alaric swung the bag full of weapons around his shoulder after handing Lisa and Damon a flashlight each to see better through the darkness.

"Look out for the name Pickett," Lisa said as they walked through the cemetery.

"God, I hate cemeteries," Damon commented with a sour look on his face, "they are so dreary."

"Over there!" Alaric pointed towards the end of the cemetery where a large mausoleum was built with the words 'Pickett' spelt over the gateway.

The three wasted no time and hastily ran over to the mausoleum; Damon quickly used his vampire strength to break through the padlock on the gate, pulled on the rusty gates and walked inside. It was completely pitch black inside, save for the small lights radiating from the three small flashlights that each of them held.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alaric questioned and Damon sent a dangerous glare to the history teacher slash vampire hunter. "Hey, I want to get Bonnie back too, but Sheila obviously put this guy down and locked him away for a reason. What's to say he doesn't turn on us after he's done with Klaus?"

"We don't have any other plan, Ric. Not one that would work. Mikael is the only one who can kill Klaus. He does that, we get Bonnie back and then we'll worry about what might happen," Damon said and walked closer to the tomb that encased Mikael. "It's for Bonnie," he reminded them before easily pushing the top of the tomb off and sent it crashing to the hard concrete ground, the sound echoing through the tomb.

Damon looked down at the desiccated Original vampire and stood his ground when Mikael's eyes shot open.

**xxx**

The drive back to where Bonnie and Klaus were staying was in complete silence.

The witch was disappointed with herself, she should never have let it get to that point but she did and now she felt horrible. She felt hypocritical, she'd never once understood how Elena could want to be in the presence of Damon after everything that he had done and now Bonnie found herself in a similar situation, only Klaus was a lot worse than compared to Damon.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked when she noticed Klaus was not following her to the room.

"I think it's time for me to create some hybrid companions," he said to her and a viscous smile rose on his face.

"That's exactly what this world needs, more creatures like you," Bonnie muttered sarcastically.

"I don't think I need to remind you of what will happen if I return and you are not here," he said and took a warning step towards the witch.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she mumbled and took the room key from his hand.

As soon as Klaus left Bonnie made her way to the room and leaned back against the door once inside. "What are you doing, Bonnie?" she muttered to herself and hit her head back against the door in a self-punishing movement. She really needed to talk to someone and usually with a situation like this it would be Elena or Caroline. But this was Klaus; she couldn't talk to her two best friends about Klaus. They might not understand. She needed someone who wouldn't judge her, someone who wouldn't think any less of her. She needed Stefan.

She stood up straight and went to fetch Damon's phone from the bedroom and dialled Stefan's number. It rang four times before he answered.

"Bonnie?" he asked in desperation and concern. Obviously they worried with every passing day that she'd be dead.

"Stefan," her voice was weaker than she had hoped and it instantly alerted Stefan that something was wrong with his friend.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" more concern rose in his voice. His mind was automatically going towards the worst situations, "Did he hurt you?" he growled lowly.

"No, it's just…something happened earlier tonight and it's really getting to me," she said to the vampire on the other line.

"What happened?" he asked curiously.

"Klaus took me out for dinner and we went for a walk afterwards," she paused, "he said some stuff and…there was a moment…between us." Stefan paused and allowed her to continue, "I'm really scared, Stefan," she confessed with a shaky voice.

"Scared that he's going to hurt you or scared that you…may feel something?" he asked carefully.

"I know that I don' feel anything for him, but I'm scared that I might end up feeling something. The thing is I was having a really nice time with him tonight before he tried to kiss me," she told him, not realising that she told Stefan more then she wanted to.

"He kissed you?" he growled again.

"He tried, but I slapped him and yelled at him a bit," she could hear Stefan let out a light laugh when she told him.

"Nice work," he praised the young witch.

"You don't think any less of me, do you?" Bonnie asked him softly.

"Of course I don't, Bonnie. You are in a difficult situation right now; he is the only company you have so it's understandable what you are going through and what you're feeling," he said to her.

"Please don't tell anyone," she begged. The last thing she wanted was everyone knowing her current predicament.

"Just between you and me," he confirmed.

"Is Damon there? He said there was something he wanted to tell me and I actually want to talk to him for once," she said and let out a small laugh.

"He's not. He has gone with Lisa and Alaric, there was something they needed to do," he said cautiously, he didn't want to give too much away via phone.

"What's going on, Stefan?" She asked, narrowed her eyes a bit.

"We don't want you to worry, Bonnie but Adrienne came to us earlier and told us of a way to kill Klaus. She thinks we are working together but we're not."

Bonnie let out a sigh, she was incredibly grateful that her friends were trying so hard to get her back but she didn't want any of them to get hurt, "please be careful," she begged.

"We will. We have all our bases covered this time," he reassured the worrying witch. "You better go before Klaus catches you."

"Thanks, Stefan. I really needed someone to talk to."

"Anytime, Bon, just please stay safe."

The two said their final goodbyes before hanging up. Bonnie instantly started to feel a bit better after her talk with Stefan, he had this way of calming her down and making her see reason like no other could. He was the friend that Bonnie could go to and talk to about absolutely anything and she knew he would help in any way he could and she was thankful for that because there were just certain things see felt she couldn't share with Elena and Caroline.

After getting off the phone Bonnie slipped off the black heels and messaged her sore feet a little. As glamorous as heels looked on her, she really didn't like wearing them for a long period of time. She pulled a pair of sweat pants and a tank top out of her bag and changed into them after taking off the dress.

**xxx**

Klaus looked around at the scene unfolding before him. This was **not** supposed to happen. His hybrids were not supposed to bleed out and eventually die.

He didn't understand. He had done everything they had told him; he followed the sacrifice to a T. He killed the werewolf, then the vampire then finally the doppelganger… but the doppelganger was still alive, Klaus recalled. Bonnie had performed a spell to bring her back to life after the sacrifice; Elijah had informed him of that.

_Bonnie_, Klaus growled. _She messed everything up_.

Klaus compelled the human he was using to feed his hybrids to set the dead bodies on fire before setting himself alight and left the scene.

If the doppelganger still being alive was the cause of his hybrids dying, there would be hell to pay.

**xxx**

Bonnie jolted awake when she heard to loud bang sounding from the main room. She quickly got out of the bed and ran out to see what all the commotion was about. Bonnie saw Klaus standing next to what was left of a chair after being launched into the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bonnie exclaimed.

Klaus' head snapped up when he heard her speak. "You screwed it up," he gritted and began to stalk towards her, "I cannot create my hybrids because **you** kept the doppelganger alive," he said and backed her into the wall. "**You** screwed it up," he repeated viscously. Bonnie said nothing as she stared up at the furious hybrid in front of her. "And now you need to find the fix," he bent down a little to become eye level with the witch, "and if you can't then guess who I will be paying a visit too," he said with a wicked smirk.

"That curse is over a thousand years old! Grimoires don't go back that far," she tried to explain to Klaus.

"Well then, guess where we will be heading."

"The sacrifice has passed, killing Elena won't make a difference!" she tried to reason with him.

"It never hurts to try. Get your stuff together, we'll be leaving in an hour," he told her as he backed away from her and walked out the door, making Bonnie flinch when he slammed it shut. Once he left, Bonnie let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding in and slid down the wall and sat on the ground, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

This night really had taken a turn for the worst.

**xxx**

"So, Alaric, you up for donating some blood?" Damon asked his friend with a smile.

"Mikael doesn't feed from humans, Damon," Lisa reminded him.

"Unfortunately human blood is the only thing that will wake him up. So what do you say buddy?"

Alaric sent a glare Damon's way and pulled out a small pocket knife from his pocket, creating a clean slice across his wrist and holding it above Mikael's mouth, allowing some blood to drop into his mouth.

"There we go," Damon said as the colour appeared in Mikael's face.

"Get that away from me!" he cried out, his voice raspy.

"You need to drink," Damon encouraged, leaning over the tomb and breaking the chains off his body.

"I haven't drunk human blood for many years," he revealed.

"Then what do you drink?" Lisa questioned.

It was then that Mikael reached out and pulled down Damon's leaning body and sunk his fangs into the other vampire's neck leaving both Lisa and Alaric completely stunned as Damon's body fell limp onto the cold ground.

**xxx**

Elena and Caroline watched worriedly as Stefan tried to console an obviously distraught Bonnie.

"What's she saying?" Elena asked the blonde beside her.

"She's talking about Klaus and creating hybrids and something about it not working," Caroline answered, straining trying to hear what he best friend was saying. She was in hysterics and it made it hard to understand. "Oh my god," she breathed.

"What?!" Elena hated being left out of the loop.

"Klaus can't create hybrids because you're still alive and if Bonnie can't find a way to fix it he's going to come here…and kill you," Caroline explained to her friend. The blonde hated this so much. Not only was Bonnie in danger but now Elena too? "She's ordering Stefan to get you out of Mystic Falls because there is no way for her to find another way," she related to Elena.

"No! I'm not leaving!" Elena exclaimed, looking between Stefan and Caroline.

"You might have to," Adrienne announced as she strolled calmly into the room, Nathaniel following closely. "I have eyes on Klaus; they say he will be making his way here very soon."

Stefan tried to sooth Bonnie some more, reassuring her that everything will work out before the two hung up.

Everyone was in a deep discussion about what to do about the situation and Stefan received a text message from Alaric.

_He's awake and he's gonna help_

Some good news at last, Stefan thought with relief.

**XXX**

**Did you all really think I was going to let Bonnie fall for him so soon? Hehe. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**

**Up Next: Klonnie angst, Elena argues with everyone about their plan and there may just be a little bit of begging ;-)**


	10. The Mistake

Bonnie and Klaus had been on the road for the last hour, making their way back to her home town of Mystic Falls. No words had been passed between them and she could still feel the anger and frustration radiating from him. She has been silently praying the whole time, hoping that Stefan took her advice and got Elena out of there but she knew Elena better than anyone, she's too stubborn to leave, and Bonnie can only hope that Elena see's the sense in it.

While Bonnie was thinking of her friends, Klaus was thinking about the sacrifice. The Original Witch (his despicable excuse for a mother) had told him how the curse had to be broken. He followed her instructions carefully. It should have worked, even if the doppelganger did come back to life she still did technically die, he would not have been able to transform otherwise. Something was not adding up. He and his mother had never particularly seen eye to eye, and she completely screwed him over for a mistake that **she** made.

Klaus cast a glance to the girl sitting next to him; she'd really lost her spark over the last couple of hours. He's never liked when he was given the silent treatment and he liked Bonnie a lot more when she was her usual feisty and sparky self and he knew that he was to blame for the change. He knew threatening her friends was not the way to go with trying to gain her trust and possibly (and hopefully) her companionship. Klaus would admit that he wanted to have something with the witch, obviously he would never admit that to anyone but himself but he would not be completely against the idea of having Bonnie at his side.

**xxx**

Lisa and Alaric managed to get Damon back to the car and laid him down in the back seat. Mikael had taken off not too long after they released him. He had agreed to help them and revealed that he was in possession of the only weapon in the world that could bring a permanent death to an Original vampire. He had gone to retrieve the weapon; he had hidden it when he discovered that a witch was after him.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay?" Alaric asked once they got the unconscious vampire in the back seat.

Lisa nodded, "Mikael said vampires can't die from blood loss," she replied. "He'll wake up eventually."

With Alaric driving Damon's car they headed back home, both of them carrying just a small feeling of doubt in their stomachs.

What if Mikael didn't come through? They would be royally screwed.

**xxx**

"We need to get you out of here, Elena!" Stefan tried to get through to Elena but she just wouldn't listen. "Klaus is coming back here to **kill you**, why don't you get that!"

"I'm not leaving, Stefan!" she fought back.

"Stefan is right, you should leave. At least til we find where my father is buried," Adrienne offered, still oblivious to the fact the people in the room had been keeping things from her.

Elena looked around at the other people in the room, "no!"

Everyone was slowly but surely getting frustrated by Elena, Caroline more so than anyone else, she really wanted to slap some sense into her friend.

"Look, I understand why you don't want to leave, but if you don't Klaus will kill you and possibly Bonnie because she is the one that kept you alive," Caroline tried to reason. There was no way in hell she was going to lose both of her friends.

"You better make your decision quickly, Elena, because he is nearly here," Adrienne announced, looking at the text message on her phone informing her of Klaus' location.

The doppelganger thought for a moment before sighing and giving in ,"fine," she breathed in defeat.

"Then it is settled. Stefan you get Elena out of town and Nathaniel and I will provide a distraction," Adrienne planned.

"Is that smart?" Stefan asked, "You distracting Klaus? He wants you dead too."

"True, but I'm a lot hard to kill then Elena and once he sees me he will forget about her long enough for you to get her out of here," she explained to Stefan.

Adrienne and Nathaniel left to boarding house and Stefan had Caroline run to Elena's house to pick up some items for her.

"Are you coming with me?" Elena asked Stefan once they were alone.

"I want to, Elena but I can't. I need to stay here, what with Damon, Alaric and Lisa all gone but Caroline and Tyler will be with you and they'll keep you safe," Stefan reassured Elena, taking her hands in his and pulled her close to him.

**xxx**

The whole trip had been silent and the closer they got to Mystic Falls, the more Bonnie felt like she was going to be sick. Her mind was going into overload as she tried to come up with another way to figure out how Klaus could make his hybrids without killing her best friend. So far she had only come up with one plausible idea. Since none of the grimoires go back that far, maybe she could talk to someone whose dead…the dead witches maybe? It was worth a try if it got Klaus' attention off killing Elena for an hour or so. Give her friends enough time to get Elena far away if they hadn't already.

"Go to the witch house," she spoke to him for the first time in hours.

"Excuse me?"

"The witch house," she repeated, "Where the witches were burnt, they might know how you can create your hybrids," she explained to him. "I got my power from them," she added.

She could see his smirk out of the corner of her eye. "I knew you'd come up with something."

Bonnie moved her gaze from the window and onto Klaus. She studied him for a bit before looking back out the window. He never seems to doubt her…

**xxx**

Damon let out a loud groan and rolled over on the back seat, nearly rolling off it. "What the hell?" he asked groggily.

Alaric tossed a blood bag that he found in a cooler in the trunk to Damon, "we found out what Mikael feeds on."

The vampire downed the blood in record time, feeling better but could use some fresher blood. "I didn't even know you could feed from vampires," he mumbled as he sat up and threw the empty bag out of the moving car. "What happened with Mikael?"

"He's agreed to help us," Lisa informed him.

"Well then where is he?"

"He said that he has a weapon that can kill an Original, he needed to go get it," she said. "Stefan also got a call from Bonnie, Klaus tried to make some hybrids but it didn't work. He believes that Elena being alive is the reason so he's making his way to Mystic Falls now. Adrienne is going to distract Klaus while Caroline and Tyler get Elena out of town."

"Is she okay?"

"Elena's fine, took a bit of convincing but she finally agreed to leave," Alaric answered.

"I'm not talking about Elena." For once the safety of Elena wasn't his main concern. "Is Bonnie okay?"

"She's scared," Lisa replied. She was getting more and more worried about her niece, she knew that Bonnie could handle herself if needed but not if she was weakened somehow.

"How far away are we?" Damon asked.

"An hour at the least," Alaric answered and Damon growled. Not good enough, he needed to get back now.

**xxx**

Bonnie and Klaus had finally arrived in Mystic Falls and Bonnie led him straight to the Witch House.

"This is where you stayed when you faked your death?" Klaus asked and scrunched up his face with distaste at the look of the abandoned house.

"Originally I was going to stay with my cousin, Lucy, but then we decided it would be better off if I stayed close by," she explained as they neared the house.

The two were about to walk inside the house but Klaus stopped and turned around, looking out at the trees.

"What are you looking at?" Bonnie asked and followed his gaze but saw nothing.

"Stay close to me," he demanded and he took her hand in his, holding it tight enough so she couldn't pull her hand out.

She followed him as he walked towards the trees, stopped then sniffed the air and let out a chuckle, shaking his head.

"Are you really this stupid?" he asked and turned around.

"Hello, Nik," a female voice sounded. "It's been too long, brother."

It took Bonnie a moment before she realised who the woman was, she recognised her face from the photograph she had seen of her and the vision she had in Nathaniel's house. It was Adrienne. She stood tall in front of them and presented herself in a façade of confidence. Bonnie could see through it, she was scared. And if Bonnie could see through it then Klaus definitely could.

"I've missed you, Nik," she said and proceeded to take a few tentative steps towards them and for the first time they noticed Nathaniel following closely behind her as if he were her protector.

Bonnie shuddered as she felt the atmosphere around her change. She looked up at Klaus and the look on his face made her glad that she was not on the receiving end of it. She thought he was furious when he failed to create some hybrids, but that was nothing compared to now. His eyes had turned yellow and his fangs had started to appear, he looked terrifying.

"Have you really, _sister_?" he hissed and the façade Adrienne tried to cover herself with failed and she came to a halt.

"You need to understand that everything I did, Niklaus, I did for you," Adrienne pleaded with her brother as he started to walk towards her, "I never wanted you to end up like this," she whispered quietly to him, her eyes glossing over with tears.

Klaus said nothing as he continued to stalk towards her, his face stone cold. Nathaniel stood in front of Adrienne is an attempt to protect her from her brother which was in vain as Klaus easily pushed him aside and picked Adrienne up by her throat and brought her up to eye level with him.

"Brother, please," she pleaded, her voice hoarse as his grip tightened around her neck.

His actions were interrupted by a scream coming from behind him. He snapped his head around and saw Bonnie lying on the ground and Nathaniel standing over her, his mouth covered in her blood. He quickly let go of Adrienne and let her fall to the ground as he sped over to his fallen witch, when he got over to her, both his sister and Nathaniel had disappeared, he looked back down to Bonnie, her eyes closed and her heartbeat was faint and the wound on her neck continued to bleed out. Klaus quickly bit into his wrist and placed it at her lips.

"Come on, Bonnie, drink," he begged desperately and used his other hand to open her mouth to allow his blood into her mouth.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her eyes open slightly and she coughed and spluttered as he helped her sit up. He put both his hands on her cheeks and inspected her quickly to make sure she was okay. Nathaniel would pay for this, and painfully too.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked and checked her over again. She nodded her head yes and brought her hand up to her neck but felt nothing but stray blood.

"Did Nathaniel..."

"He attacked you to distract me," he interrupted her, "You're okay now," he said and ran a hand through her hair, his felt a slight pain in his chest when she looked up at him with fear in here eyes, "No one will ever hurt you again," Klaus promised her, "I will protect you," and to his surprise, he honestly meant that. He'd make sure that she stayed safe, that she felt protected.

Klaus couldn't help but noticed how vulnerable she looks in her current state and he couldn't help himself, he brought his lips down onto hers. Bonnie seemed to resist his actions for a moment before she found herself kissing him back. One hand stayed on her cheek as the other went down to her neck to deepen the kiss. Her lips parted slightly and his tongue entered her mouth. Bonnie let out a moan as their tongues danced together. He had to resist his own moan, loving the fact that the witch tasted of his blood.

Bonnie pulled away, needing to breathe while Klaus trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck, letting his tongue lick up the excess blood on her neck and moaning as he tasted her blood. All he wanted to do was sink his fangs into her neck and drink more, but after tonight he figured that would terrify her even more and he didn't want that.

Bonnie let her arms drop from around his neck and let her hands trail down to his chest, pushing him away from her, "stop," she whispered. She knew this was wrong, but what was worse was that she was enjoying it far too much.

He complied with her wishes and pulled away from her slowly and looked at her, her lips were swollen, her eyes had turned into a dark green and she looked completely exhausted. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the car.

Whatever she was planning to do at the old Witch House, she could do tomorrow.

**xxx**

"You fool!" Adrienne exclaimed and pushed Nathaniel into a nearby wall. "Do you have any idea what you have done? You attacked his witch!"

Adrienne knew Klaus better than anyone else in their family, she saw the way he held onto the girl's hand. She saw the way he let her go to run to Bonnie's aid. Klaus had never done that for any of his other witches.

"Klaus was going to kill you."

"No, he wasn't!" He might have inflicted some extreme pain onto her but he would not have killed her. Not yet anyway. Adrienne backed off and started pacing, "you have just signed your death wish, Nathaniel, and I cannot save you this time."

**xxx**

By the time Klaus got them into the same bed and breakfast Katherine once stayed at, all Bonnie wanted to do was take a shower and get some sleep. She was still a little shaken up about what had happened and it made her realise that she isn't indestructible and Nathaniel proved that it is still very easy for her to die, something she had forgotten when she had acquired all this power.

Once they entered the room, Bonnie headed straight to the bathroom but stopped for a moment before turning back to Klaus, "thank you for saving me tonight," she said to him as he looked at her, "but what happened afterwards was a mistake and should never have happened," she told him before walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

Klaus stared at the shut door; finding her comment to hurt him far more than it should have.

He's always been the mistake…

**XXX**

**Yay a klonnie kiss! I hope you liked this chapter, I've had that kiss written out for months and I've been waiting for the right scene to include it in. Please review!**

**Next Up: Bonnie & Klaus return to the witch house, Damon and co. returns, and Klaus does a bit of begging.**


	11. Ultimatum

Bonnie stood under the hot spray of the shower, the water mixing with tears and blood. This was all too much for her to take anymore, she couldn't handle trying to protect everyone here, find a way to kill Adrienne and having to deal with some sort of arising feelings for Klaus, not to mention the fact that she has officially became a cheater. She could not believe that she had let him kiss her; he took advantage of her vulnerable state. She eventually shut off the water when it began to turn cold and she wrapped a white, fluffy towel around her body and cursed to herself when she realised she didn't bring any other clothes in with her and there was no way in hell she was going to put those bloody and muddy clothes back on.

Bonnie opened the door enough to poke her head out and satisfied that Klaus was nowhere in sight, she crept out of the bathroom and found her bags on the bed. Bonnie pulled out some fresh clothes out of the bags before making her way back into the bathroom to change, the steam still lingering from the hot shower welcoming her out of the cool air of the rest of the room.

She walked back out of the bathroom a few minutes later, feeling refreshed but still exhausted.

"Are you feeling any better?" Klaus asked from the couch, a glass of alcohol in his hand. She hadn't noticed him there when she walked out earlier.

"Yeah," came her reply and she walked over and sat next to him but left a bit of distance between them.

They sat next to each other in an awkward silence, both of them thinking about the event that occurred earlier in the night. Klaus knew that kissing the witch may have been a mistake, but he didn't regret his actions.

"Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?" He asked out of the blue and Bonnie shook her head no, she didn't believe she could stomach food right now, she was still feeling rather queasy from the blood loss and the amount of Klaus' blood coursing through her system.

"Can I have some of that?" She asked him, pointing to the drink that he held in his hand.

"Go for it, darling," he said and passed the glass to her, "you look like you need it."

Bonnie took the glass from Klaus and took a long swig of it. She scrunched her face up at the strong taste and handed it back to Klaus.

"I'm going to need you to do something for me tomorrow," Klaus announced, "and I'm letting you do this because I trust that you won't do anything foolish."

"What is it?" Bonnie questioned curiously.

"I believe that I need to have a word with the Salvatore brothers," he told her, "I want you to bring them here. You have my word that I won't harm them, I just want to talk." Bonnie was not one hundred per cent convinced but in the time she had been with him, he had kept his word so far so she agreed. "Now go get some rest, you've had a long day."

**xxx**

The next day Klaus had given Bonnie the car to drive to the Salvatore Boarding house and bring the two vampire's to him, repeating his promise from last night that they would not be harmed. She pulled up at the boarding house and her heartbeat started to race. Though it hadn't been terribly long since she had last seen them it had still been long enough. Once she was at the front door she didn't know whether to knock or to walk straight in.

She raised her hand to knock on the door and every passing second her heart came close to pounding out of her chest and the overwhelming feeling of dread and nervousness swelled in her stomach when the sound of footsteps could be heard.

The heavy door was swung open to reveal none other than Damon himself, looking completely stunned and shocked at who was standing at the door.

"Hey, Damon," she greeted with a tiny smile and a half wave. Bonnie looked at him and noticed that he did not look as vibrant as he usually did. He looked incredibly tired and worn out and she felt guilty but at the same time she felt grateful because she knew through Stefan that Damon had been working the hardest to get her back.

He continued to stare at her like she was the ghost of witch-friends/allies past before reaching out for her and pulling her to him with lightning fast speed, crushing their lips together in a powerful and surprisingly enough, passionate kiss. Damon had one hand wrapped around her, holding her as close as possible while the other hand was entangled in her hair.

The kiss was warm and comforting. Not something that she would have ever guessed coming from Damon. Bonnie brought her hands up to rest upon his shoulders and surrendered to the kiss, allowing Damon to slide his tongue inside and entwining it with hers in a sensual dance.

When air became a dire need, she detached her lips from his. "Whoa. What a greeting," Bonnie breathed and rested her head on his shoulder, trying to regain her breath.

Damon chuckled and held her closer, afraid that he was going to lose her. He'd always been so blinded by his love for Elena; he believed that Elena made him the better man. Since Bonnie had left he had been revaluating everything and came to the realisation that Elena brought out the worst in him, she had let him get away with so much that he thought he could do anything but it wasn't like that with Bonnie. When he was around Bonnie he knew not to fuck around because she would be there to take him down. She challenged him; she brought out the best in him.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here? Did you get away from Klaus?" He asked with a soft, very un-Damon like voice with his forehead resting against hers.

Bonnie shook her head, "he sent me here. He wants to speak to you and Stefan," she told him. "He said he just wanted to talk, he's not going to attack or anything," she added after seeing the unsure look flash across his face.

"Who was at the door, Damon?" Stefan called out as he walked down the stairs, stopping short when he noticed Bonnie wrapped up in his brothers arms, five seconds later she was then in Stefan's arms.

"Did you guys get Elena out of here?" Bonnie muffled into Stefan's shoulder.

"Yeah, Caroline and Tyler left with her a few hours ago. She will be safe with them," Stefan replied as he released Bonnie from his embrace. "We are so happy you're back," he told her with a smile and pushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

"It's not for long though," she replied with a sad smile. "I'm only here because Klaus wants to speak with you two. I'm not sure what about, but it probably has something to do with Elena but I'm already going to try and find another way. I'm going to go back to the witch house and see if they have a solution to this," Bonnie told them. "I'm not going to let Elena die."

"And we're not going to let you die either. We'll figure all this out together," Stefan said to her, his words brightening up the smile on her face.

After all this time with Klaus, she'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be truly cared for.

"So I guess we should see what Klaus wants then."

**xxx**

"Can I please crash his car?" Damon practically begged as the three of them neared their destination, "or at least trash it, you know? Smash a few windows slash the tires."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the older Salvatore brother before answering him, "you can smash his windows, not that I think he could really care anyway," she mumbled the last bit.

"When did you and Klaus get here?" Stefan asked her from the backseat.

"Late last night. We went straight to the witch house but ran into Adrienne and Nathaniel –who is a vampire now," Bonnie answered him, turning the car down the street. "I can't believe she actually showed herself to Klaus, though."

"She did it to distract Klaus while Caroline and Tyler got Elena out of town. We thought that Klaus would try to find Elena as soon as you two got here," Stefan told her.

"That's why I told him to go there. To buy you guys some more time because I'm sure Elena put up a fight about leaving."

"You got that right," Stefan chuckled. He adored his girlfriend but sometimes her stubbornness could be a little too much.

"Hopefully I can find another way for Klaus to create his hybrids," Bonnie mumbled, thinking of her best friend.

"I'm sure you will," Stefan reassured her with a comforting voice.

"So I can't slash the tires then?" Damon asked suddenly.

"Do what you want. Slash the tires, smash the windows, tear the doors off I really couldn't care less right now, Damon.

**xxx**

The three of them soon arrived reached the place that she and Klaus were staying at. They got out of the car and Bonnie jumped when she heard the sound of metal being ripped off and tossed onto the ground.

The witch spun around and saw Damon looking completely innocent as he moved onto the back door and gave it the same treatment he did to the other before looking up at her, "what? You said I could."

Bonnie shook her head and tried to hold in her laugh. "Let's just get this over with, okay?" she said to them and made her way to the room she and Klaus were sharing.

They walked into the room and Klaus was sitting on the couch, drinking as per usual. If only vampires got alcohol poisoning.

"Salvatore's!" He stood up from the couch and greeted them like they were old friend. "I'm sure you are both wondering why I had Bonnie bring you to me and I'm also sure that she has informed me of my intentions with your doppelganger girlfriend so I'll just cut straight to the chase. I am willing to offer you an ultimatum." Klaus said to them and Bonnie was sure all three of them were wearing matching confused expressions.

"What is it?" Stefan asked with folded arms and a stern expression.

"You and your little group aid me in destroying my sister and after everything is done, Bonnie is free to return home and live out her life or I have Bonnie take down my sister on her own resulting in her death," he revealed to them.

Bonnie was shocked at his ultimatum. He was going to let her go?

"You're letting me go?" Bonnie asked him but he ignored her and continued talking.

"But before you make your decision; there are some conditions that you may want to take into consideration."

"Like what?" Damon asked through gritted teeth.

"My conditions will be determined by what Bonnie can figure out about our current predicament which I am sure you are all aware of by now. I am not able to create my hybrids and I believe that it has something to do with the current status of your little girlfriend. So I will have to get back to you on that," Klaus told them.

"And when will that be?" Damon asked, annoyed by the hybrid.

"Hopefully soon, Bonnie and I shall be returning to the witch house later on today. If you are lucky, she'll be able to figure it all out and we can all live happily ever after," Klaus replied with his dangerous smirk that definitely contradicted his words.

"That is all. I will contact the both of you with more information," Klaus said to the Salvatore's and motioned for them to leave.

Damon had gentle taken a hold of Bonnie's arm to take her with them but Klaus was there in an instant and had Damon's wrist in a tight, bone cracking grip. "Bonnie stays with me," he tells Damon in a low voice, he gripped Damon's wrist even tighter and let go after Damon let out a pained growl.

Klaus stood by Bonnie, blocking her from the Salvatore brothers. "Goodbye, gentlemen."

Bonnie looked from Klaus over to the brothers who looked like they wanted to do nothing more than slaughter Klaus, but knowing that they really didn't stand a chance against him they took the smarter choice (for once) and slowly turned the leave but not before Damon casting one last glance in Bonnie's direction before shutting the door behind him.

"Well if I may say so myself I believe that went quite well," Klaus commented, and turned to face Bonnie once the door had been shut.

"Whatever," Bonnie mumbled. She pulled away from Klaus and threw herself down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked as he watched her lie down on the couch.

"What do you think's wrong," she replied sarcastically and stared at the ceiling.

"If the Salvatore's play their cards right, you can be free to do as you please. Why are you upset about that? I thought it was what you wanted. To be free, to be rid of me," Klaus replied but the last bit was so mumbled that she nearly didn't catch it.

"That's just it, if they play their cards right," she said and sat up to face him. "Everything is a game to you and you don't care about anyone but yourself. And I know what you're getting at with this whole ultimatum. I know what you're waiting for."

"And what's that?" Klaus asked as he stalked closer to her.

"You're waiting for the confirmation that Elena's death is indeed the solution to create your hybrids and then you'll make Damon and Stefan choose between Elena and I when everyone knows they will choose her but my question is why, Klaus? Why do you want me to stay with you?"

"What makes you come to that conclusion?" He asked and stood in front of her seated form, looking down at her.

"You want Damon and Stefan's help to kill Adrienne but you will only let me go if they agree with your terms and you are most likely going to make them choose between Elena and I, knowing full and well that they will choose her so where would that leave me? Still stuck with you," she explained to him, looking into his amused eyes. "Am I right?"

"I'll get back to you on that," Klaus replied with a grin which made Bonnie fume.

"No, you'll get back to me now," she said firmly and stood up to face him.

"Fine, if you must know it is a lesson for you. They will never choose you over Elena, none of them will and the quicker you realise that you mean nothing to them that you are just the go-to witch for an easy solution to their problems, the better off you will be," Klaus replied to her. His tone had lost all amusement and sarcasm. He was being sincere and serious.

Bonnie stared blankly at Klaus for a moment before she let out a laugh. "You don't know a thing about my life or my friends. They care about me; you'll just say anything to get me to turn against them. I expect Damon and Stefan and even Jeremy to choose Elena over me, I expect that of them. The same way that my dad and my aunt would choose me over Elena but I know that Caroline, Tyler and Matt wouldn't even choose. They would refuse to. So don't try to act like you know my life or my friends because you don't," Bonnie said to him, her whole demeanour turning deadly serious. She was sick and tired of Klaus trying to turn her against her friends.

"You're pathetic, Klaus," Bonnie told him.

The witch made a move to walk away from him but he quickly pulled her back to him, locking his eyes to hers. "I enjoy your company. You keep me on my toes and you're never afraid to tell me what you really think of me. You have this amazing fire inside of you and even after I've hurt you and threatened you it never burns out, it burns brighter. I want to keep you around, Bonnie but I want you to stay willingly, I want you to want to stay with me and the only way I get that is if you feel your friends don't care about you," he opened up to her. Every word he spoke was completely honesty and he was terrified of her reply. Opening up wasn't something he did often and whenever he did, he got shot down and this time proved to be no different.

"Nothing you can do could ever make me want to stay with you. I don't want to stay with you, I'll never want to stay with you," she replied with him, being brutally honest. "I'm sorry but that's just the way it is."

Bonnie didn't know why, but she placed her hand on his arm in a somewhat comforting manner, paired with a small smile before leaving him standing in the middle of the room alone.

**XXX**

**Oh my Lord! It's been so long. I'm awful for making you all wait so long, I'm sorry, But Klaroline just traumatised me haha. Plus I've have a lot of assignments and exams and the dreaded real life problems. And I am having too much fun with my Bonnie/Kol fic. I'm really sorry!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a bit of Bamon in this one and I realised while writing it that Bonnie just kissed Klaus and Damon and is still with Jeremy…my bad lol I kind of wish I didn't have them together at the beginning of the fic but I will sort it all out within the next few chapters so don't worry!**

**After Klaroline happened, I am determined to keep Klaus in character as much as possible so I hope I'm doing alright with him and not turning him into a puppy dog when he is around Bonnie but if I am please let me know! I want to keep his evil-ness but I do want him to have a softer side with Bonnie but not like they have done on the show.**

**Klaus' ultimatum doesn't just have to do with wanting to keep Bonnie btw.**

**Now, I know I said that the witch house and a few other things were going to be in this chapter but I changed my mind. It will just make it easier for chapter 12 to come out quicker!**

**You are all so lovely with your reviews, thank you so much! **

**I apologise for the mistakes, I didn't go over it very well.**


	12. The Witch House

Bonnie and Klaus arrived at the Witch House around an hour later. Ever since their conversation back at their room they had been covered by a sea of silence. The only words being spoken by Klaus when he wanted to go to the Witch House and get everything over with.

The two supernaturals walked inside the abandoned house, Bonnie's paced slowed as she listened to the voices of the witches that were killed here. They seemed angry, obviously not happy that Bonnie had brought Klaus to the house.

Bonnie's hand rose to her side and hit Klaus' chest when he walked into it, stopping the hybrid from going any further.

"You need to wait outside," she said to him but never once turning to look at him. "You're not welcomed here."

When he didn't budge the witch let out an exasperated sigh, finally turning to face him. "They don't want you here and they are not going to talk to me if you are. Just wait outside, I won't be long," she said to him before moving forward on her own, not caring what Klaus had decided to do.

She made her way down to the basement, using her powers to light all the candles on her way down. Bonnie stood in the middle of the basement, eyes closed in concentration as she concentrating on contacting her ancestor, Emily. It wasn't long til she heard the sweet yet at the same time creepy voice of Emily in her head.

Bonnie didn't think she'd ever get use to this side of witchcraft.

"Emily, I need your help," Bonnie said with a strong and firm voice.

The young witch learnt to be firm with the witches. Don't let them see your weaknesses.

_I already helped you by telling you how you could save Damon Salvatore. That message was meant for Stefan, not you. You alliance with the hybrid has disgraced your name amongst us. We are not happy, Bonnie._

"I had no other choice, Emily. Elena had already lost so much I didn't want her to lose Stefan too."

_You always have a choice, Bonnie and you made the wrong one when you allied yourself with Klaus. We gave you this power as a gift to destroy Klaus, not to help him. We cannot allow such a being to have all this power at his fingertips._

"Just please tell me how he can create his hybrids so I can keep Elena alive then I'll never come to you for help again. Please, Emily."

_I'm sorry, Bonnie, but you have already done too much. You have taken advantage of the power we gifted you with._

"What are you saying, Emily?"

_We can no longer allow you to have access to our power. _

When Emily left Bonnie's head, she left behind a searing pain that brought Bonnie to her knees. Not only that, but she felt instantly weaker. She felt drained – nearly empty.

They took back their power.

She felt someone's arms wrap around her and lift her to her feet. She tensed for a second then relaxed when she realised it was Klaus.

"What are you doing in here? I told you to wait outside," she mumbled weakly as she tried to struggle out of his grasp but he never let her go.

"I heard you scream. What happened?"

Bonnie ignored him and once again tried to concentrate and call Emily forward again but she was gone… but something else was there. A very faint voice drifted – like something or someone else was trying to get through. Bonnie concentrated on the other voice, trying to bring it forward. Maybe they wanted to help.

_Bonnie!_

Bonnie was shocked when she recognised the voice. It was Vicki.

"Vicki?" Bonnie asked in surprise.

_I don't have a lot of time but I have a message for you from the Original Witch. _

"The Original Witch?" Bonnie asked, confused and still clutching her head.

_She says that Klaus can't create his hybrids because Elena is still alive._

And that was it. After that, Vicki was gone again. Bonnie felt her heart drop at Vicki's words. So Elena's death was the solution.

"What was that about the Original Witch?" Klaus questioned, intrigued by what his mother had to say.

Bonnie refused to answer his question which only confirmed that Elena's death was indeed the solution… but coming from the Original witch? His mother would do anything to screw him over. If his mother did not want him to create his hybrids she would tell Bonnie the opposite of what to do.

"Bonnie, this is very important. The Original Witch would do anything to screw me over and I can guarantee you that the opposite of what she told you would be the real solution." She never answered him, never even looked at him as she tried to break from his grasp but he wasn't having that. "Bonnie, look at me," he demanded. "What did she say?" he asked when she finally looked at him.

"It's because Elena's alive," she muttered weakly.

Why would killing Elena help with the hybrid situation? Now that he thought about it he realised that it made no sense. How could the death of a girl mean the creation of a hybrid?

It had so be something else to do with Elena, but what? Her blood? Maybe the killing of the doppelganger was his mother's failsafe if he ever lifted the curse. Had he of killed the doppelganger he would have also killed the only way he could create a successful hybrid.

Klaus believed this theory was worth the test.

The hybrid scooped the witch up in his arms and left the witch house.

"Why would the Original Witch make the doppelganger's blood the key to making hybrids?" Bonnie asked Klaus when they got to the car.

"She never wanted me to have access to my hybrid side but every spell needs a loop hole and the doppelganger was mine. She didn't want me to break this curse but if I did I know that she would want to take extra precaution that I would not be able to create any hybrids. The blood of the doppelganger. If I killed the doppelganger then I would lose the opportunity to create my hybrids," he explained to her. He then smiled. "I don't think she ever expected the doppelganger to have a powerful witch as a friend to keep her alive. If this is correct, then you are the reason that I can create hybrids."

"Yay for me," she deadpanned and got in the car.

"Why did you scream?" he asked her and Bonnie was surprised to hear the concern laced in his voice.

The young witch wondered whether or not to tell the hybrid that they had taken the power back from her. Maybe she's leave it for later.

"Emily was inside my head when she spoke to me. Kind of hurts when she leaves although I think she does it on purpose," she answered. "Why did you run in after I screamed?" she questioned back.

Klaus moved his eyes away from Bonnie and onto the road without an answer. What would he tell her? That when he heard her scream he had a flashback to when she was lying bloodied on the ground after Nathaniel attacked her?

The hybrid found himself gripping the steering wheel tighter after thinking about Nathaniel. He would pay for what he did; he just needed to give Bonnie a distraction for a few hours while he searched for him.

**xxx**

Later that day Bonnie returned to the Boarding house per Klaus' request. Klaus had requested her to tell the Salvatore's of their discovery. The young witch had no idea what Klaus was thinking. Did he honestly believe that the Salvatore's would let Elena offer up some of her blood to test his theory?

Before she could knock on the door a very familiar voice called out to her.

Jeremy.

Bonnie spun around and was immediately engulfed in his embrace. "God, I've missed you so much," he whispered into her hair as he held onto her tightly.

"I've missed you too," she replied.

Although it felt good to be back in Jeremy's arms…there was something different, something was missing.

"He hasn't hurt you has he?" He asked her with concern as he released her but still kept her close.

Bonnie shook her head no. "It's been a little difficult but nothing too terrible."

Why was she lying to him? Klaus has hurt her and it has been terrible. Well, most of it has been terrible. Some bits had been…okay.

Bonnie had always been a terrible liar so Jeremy saw straight through it but decided not to say anything. He didn't want to ruin to moment by talking anymore about Klaus. He was just happy to have Bonnie back.

But for how long before Klaus takes her away again?

**xxx**

After he made Bonnie go to the Salvatore's with his proposition, he left to take care of some business of his own.

Nathaniel.

Klaus was still furious that he had decided to attack Bonnie and he was going to make sure the new vampire knew just how much anger he had caused Klaus to feel.

The hybrid smirked when Nathaniel came into his sights, alone. Adrienne had obviously abandoned him after what he had done. She was smart to have abandoned the new vampire. His sister knew how protective Klaus could be and how angry he got when someone touched what was his.

**XXX**

**I'm sorry for the shortness but if I'm honest with you, I'm not entirely happy with this story anymore and I am seriously considering re-uploading it with some changes (the Bonnie/Jeremy situation for one). It just feels like a bit of a mess right now.**

**Anyway, I just want to thank you all for the support of this story. **

**If I do decide to change this story, it's not going to be much of a change, just a few things here and there but the main storyline will remain the same and it will take a week at the most to do the changes then I'll continue on with updates as per usual (actually hopefully quicker than per usual. I've been kind of slack lately so I apologise)**

**Please review!**


	13. Hot and Cold

"I don't want to do this anymore than any of you but if this is true, you can guarantee that Elena remains alive. Klaus won't kill the key to creating his hybrids," she spoke with such strength and firmness as she eyed each person in the room before landing on Stefan. "I won't let anything happen to Elena. You all know this. Just trust me on this and I promise you that I won't let him harm her. All he needs is just a tiny bit."

Jeremy Gilbert watched in amazement as his girlfriend completely took charge of the meeting. He could tell that being around Klaus had changed her. It had given her strength and courage.

"Even if we do agree to this, not saying we are but if we do, Elena wouldn't get back here at least til tomorrow evening," Damon answered.

"That's fine. He's in no rush. He is quite occupied at the moment," Adrienne announced as she strutted into the room.

When Bonnie looked to the female Original, she couldn't help but relive what had happened the previous night. She brought her hand up to her neck but felt no trace of the wound that Nathaniel had left behind. Adrienne's attention moved from the Salvatore's and onto the witch.

"Hello, Bonnie. If I may, I would just like to apologise for Nathaniel's actions last night. You getting harmed was not at all what I had planned to happen," her voice and eyes showed her remorse.

Bonnie nodded her thanks to Adrienne before speaking. "You said he was occupied, what is he doing?" she asked her. Bonnie thought he was going to remain at the hotel until she returned.

"Whoa, back up what happened last night?" Damon questioned and looked back and forth between Bonnie and Adrienne.

"He has found Nathaniel and is extracting his punishment as we speak," she informed Bonnie and ignored Damon.

"Why would he do that?" Bonnie asked with confusion. She thought he was pretty much over the whole Nathaniel/Adrienne alliance and tricking him ordeal when he discovered his hybrid problem.

"Because he attacked you and Nik cares about you," she replied and Bonnie's eyes went wide along with everyone else's in the room.

Jeremy's eye's narrowed at the news of Klaus' newfound caring side for his girlfriend while Damon and Stefan were more concerned with the news that Bonnie had been attacked.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Damon asked as he got up from his seat and made his way over to her and gave her a once over to check for any visible injuries but found none.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine," she reassured them. "Klaus gave me his blood to heal me," she told them quietly and looked down at her lap. She didn't know why, but she felt a little ashamed when she told them that she accepted his blood (not that she had much of a choice, she was unconscious). "But that doesn't necessarily mean that he cares for me. He healed me because he needs me," she said to Adrienne.

A small smile crossed the female Original's face. "You didn't see what I saw, Bonnie. You didn't see the look on his face when he heard you scream. He had me at his mercy, something he has wanted more than anything for nearly five hundred years but when he saw you hurt he let me go to get to you. You have affected him, Bonnie."

Whilst Adrienne spoke, Bonnie's mind wondered back to after Klaus gave her his blood and more specifically the kiss. She could still feel his lips on hers, the gentle tickle of his stubble against her neck and the look on his face when she told him that it was a mistake. That he was a mistake. She managed to catch a glimpse before she locked herself away in the bathroom and she could tell that it hadn't been the first time he'd been associated with a mistake.

Bonnie started to feel bad about that comment. She knew that no one liked to be called or made to feel like a mistake.

But did he really care about her? He didn't have to run into the Witch House when she screamed but he did. But Bonnie had a feeling that it would all change once Klaus discovered that Bonnie had lost the power of the hundred dead witches.

"Well, that caring side might not last much longer without my powers anymore," she said, her eyes still glued to her lap.

"What do you mean?" Stefan questioned.

"When we went to the Witch House yesterday to talk to Emily, she took the power away from me. She said that the witches could not allow Klaus to be to have access to all the power so they took it back. I still have mine but I'm nowhere near as strong as I was. I don't think I am much of a use for him anymore. That's why I haven't told him yet," she told them.

"At least he can't have you try to kill me anymore," Adrienne spoke with the slightest bit of humour.

It really was no water off her back that Bonnie had lost all that power. Means she can stay alive a little while longer.

"Means I don't have to kill myself either," Bonnie joked back.

"Well, I'm glad we can all joke about this," Damon said sarcastically.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon before she turned her attention to Stefan. "Elena is not going to get hurt by this. I won't allow it," she said seriously to him.

Stefan and Damon shared a look before Damon shrugged his shoulders, signifying that the decision was up to Stefan.

"I will call her to tell her. But in the end it is up to her. If she doesn't want to do it then it's not happening," Stefan decided and Bonnie nodded her head in agreement.

"Of course. I'd never make her do it against her will."

"Unfortunately, my brother won't care whether she consents to it or not. So I suggest you pitch it in a way that makes it sound like it's for the best. Better she does it willingly rather than Nik doing it by force," Adrienne said to them all.

Stefan nodded his head and took what she said into consideration before he pulled his phone out and dialled Elena's number, walking out of the room at the same time for some privacy.

Bonnie turned to look at Jeremy after Stefan left the room. He'd been awfully quite this whole time and Bonnie was little worried. Usually when the discussion came to Elena, Jeremy was the first to jump in to defend and protect his sister.

Adrienne who had sensed Bonnie's desire to speak alone with him, asked for Damon's assistance for a random task that Bonnie had no clue about. Damon of course didn't get the hint until Adrienne motioned to the couple sitting on the opposite couch.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked Jeremy as soon as the two vampires left the room.

Jeremy looked over to his girlfriend and forced a smile. "Of course I am," he replied and placed an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him.

He had missed the feeling of holding her close.

"It's just that you're usually more vocal in these types of things and you've barely said a word since we came in here," she said. She could tell there was something on his mind and when he didn't answer she pleaded softly, "Tell me."

"What happened between you and Klaus that has made him care about you?"

Bonnie was a little taken back by his comment and moved away from him. "You say it as if it's hard to believe that someone could care about me."

"You know that's not what I mean, Bon. This is Klaus we're talking about. They guy practically took you hostage and forced you to do things and now he cares about you? What happened when you were with him?"

"Nothing happened with him. How could you even think that? I left with him to protect all of you and to save Damon's life and now that's getting thrown back in my face? Thanks a lot Jeremy, way to make feel good," Bonnie nearly cursed herself when her voice broke a little.

The witch grabbed her stuff off the couch and left the room before Jeremy even had a chance to stop her. She couldn't help but get worked up about this. She didn't know if it was because she felt offended by Jeremy's accusations or if she felt guilty because maybe there was something between her and the hybrid.

Bonnie reached the front door just as Stefan walked back through it. The young witch composed herself just long enough to talk to the youngest Salvatore.

"Did Elena agree to it?" she asked and tried to keep her voice steady.

"She did. She should arrive back sometime tomorrow evening," he informed her.

"Great. Well, I'll go back and tell Klaus. You should hear back from us by tomorrow morning," she told him before she walked passed him without another word and hopped straight into the car.

Bonnie really wanted to stay and talk to them, she really wanted to see her aunt again who was apparently with Alaric but would be at the Boarding house later but she couldn't stay. Not with Jeremy there and not after what was said.

If Klaus did care for her was that her fault? She had never done anything that would encourage a crush if he had one (which she highly doubted. Klaus having a crush? Please.). She'll admit that she enjoyed their kiss and she kissed back, but she wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind then. She had just been attacked so if anything, he took advantage of her vulnerability.

Bonnie groaned loudly in annoyance and hit the steering wheel. Why did everything have to be so damn confusing?

A few minutes later the witch pulled into their hotel and made her way to the room. It really sucked being so close to home and not able to go there. There was no one in this world that she wanted to see right now more than she wanted to see her dad. Bonnie missed him so much but she really did not want to push the freedom that Klaus was giving her.

Bonnie unlocked the door and walked inside, eyes widening when she saw Klaus seated on the couch shirtless.

"Put a shirt on would you," she said to him and placed her bag on the table.

"Do the Salvatore's have an answer for me?" He asked, completely ignoring her previous comment.

"First I need to ask you something," she said and walked over to sit beside him on the couch and stole the glass of whisky out of his hand and took a sip of the ember liquid, face scrunching up at the strong taste before handing it back to him. She nearly dropped it when his fingers brushed against hers.

"Ask away," he replied as bought the glass to his lips and downed the rest of the contents.

"While I was at the Boarding house, Adrienne showed up and she said something about you looking to get revenge on Nathaniel. Why?"

Klaus sighed and placed the empty glass on the coffee table in front of the couch before he turned to look at Bonnie. "In the last few weeks, Nathaniel has done his fair share in pissing me off, working with Adrienne behind my back, not staying dead when I killed him but last night he pushed me too far."

"Attacking me pushed you too far?" Bonnie asked. She was trying to see if what Adrienne had said earlier was right. "Why? I shouldn't mean anything to you."

Klaus' eyes narrowed at her words. "Bonnie, what is with the sudden interest about whether you mean something to me or not?"

The young witch shook her head. "Nothing; never mind," she said and stood up only to be pulled back down by Klaus, landing in his lap.

Bonnie was very much aware of the bareness of his chest so close to her and had to keep herself from running her hands over his smooth skin.

"What's going on inside that mind of yours?" He mused as a hand came up to brush some hair away from her face.

"Adrienne may have said something that really confused me and got me thinking a bit," she told him in a soft voice, her eyes never met his.

"And what did my darling sister say?"

"She said that you cared about me," she said with a short, incredulous laugh. "She said she could see it on your face when Nathaniel bit me."

Klaus silently cursed his sister and her incredible ability to read him like no other. The hybrid did not want Bonnie to know that he had developed a soft spot for her because as far as he was concerned, she rejected him the same moment she called him a mistake.

"I told her that she obviously misread your expression or that you were only worried because you still needed me to find out how to make your hybrids," Bonnie said, no longer able to take his prolonged silence.

"Why does it matter if I do or don't? It wouldn't change anything," he said and Bonnie noted that he sounded like a little boy who hadn't gotten his way and she realised that he really is just a child at heart.

"You sound like you want something to change," she said before she could stop herself.

Klaus' eyes met hers and before he could stop himself he moved his hand to the back of her neck and pressed his lips gently to hers. It was a soft and slow kiss that made Bonnie's stomach knot.

"I can't," she mumbled against his mouth but made no move to pull away. She couldn't bring herself to, not after he sucked gently on her bottom lip.

"What was that?" she asked breathlessly after he pulled away.

Klaus didn't answer. He didn't have one to give her so he remained silent.

Bonnie scoffed and pushed herself off his lap and stood up without him stopping her this time. "I can't deal with this, this hot and cold routine that you have going on. I can't deal with you being an insensitive jackass psycho one minute and then being nice, caring and kissing me the next. So pick one and stick with it," she got out and walked off in the direction of the bed room but before she went in she turned back to Klaus.

"Elena agreed to give you some of her blood but she won't be back until tomorrow night," was all she said before she shut the door behind her and left Klaus alone in the living room.

**XXX**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I've decided that I'm going to leave the story as it. I think Beremy breaking up (you all know it's going to happen!) can make some really good Klonnie scenes.**

**Next up we have more Beremy (depressing, I know), more Klonnie moments, Elena, Caroline and Tyler return and Bonnie has a reunion with someone she loves dearly and more!**

**Please review and I apologise for any mistakes.**


	14. There Is No 'Us'

Jeremy Gilbert sat alone on his room, a picture of himself and Bonnie in his hand. He could not believe how naïve he was to believe that when (or let's face it, if) Bonnie returned that things would go right back to normal and they would resume their relationship right where they left off.

The young Gilbert had noticed that there was something different about her yesterday and Bonnie herself might not see it yet, but she had changed. He had also seen her reaction when Adrienne told her that Klaus cared about her. Jeremy knew something had happened between Bonnie and Klaus during their time together, she wasn't very convincing when she lied to him yesterday.

How could she even stand to look at Klaus after everything he had done?

Jeremy knew that he would be seeing her later that night when Elena returned, and he decided he would question her about it then.

xxx

Bonnie woke up the next morning with her cheek and hand resting on something warm and hard but comfortable. She found herself curling into whatever it was but then her eyes shot opened when she realised that it was Klaus' bare chest that she was currently resting on.

"What the hell?" she nearly yelled and moved as far away from the hybrid as possible, waking him up in the process.

"What?" he questioned groggily and opened his eyes.

"What do you mean what? What are you doing in here?" she questioned him and held the covers up to her chest (even though she was wearing modest pyjamas she still felt exposed).

"Well, I was sleeping," he replied with a sarcastic tone.

"You know that's not what I mean!"

"Oh, love, please keep your voice down," the hybrid complained. A vampire's hearing was very sensitive after they had just woken up. "I came in here and my only intention was to sleep, you are the one that cuddled up to me," he told her and sat up.

"Why didn't you push me away?" she questioned with a glare as she tried to hide her slight embarrassment.

"A gorgeous witch curls up to me and my first thought is to push her away? Nope, that doesn't sound like me," he smirked to her, enjoying the faint blush that crept up on her face.

"That sounds exactly like you. No human contact whatsoever unless your hand is around their neck," she replied with attitude, the attitude that Klaus loved.

"As true as that may be, Bonnie, I am still a man and I still enjoy have a beautiful woman in my arms," he said and sent her a wink.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and got off the bed and making her way to the bathroom to take a shower and hopefully he would be gone when she got out.

xxx

Klaus watched as Bonnie closed the door to the bathroom and laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

The hybrid wished that Bonnie would have stayed asleep just a little while longer; he was not lying when he said he joyed having her in his arms.

He was surprised at first when Bonnie rolled over in her sleep and curled into his side but he soon found himself wrapping his around her shoulder and let his fingers brush up and down the soft skin of her arm.

It was something that he felt he could get used to. It was something that he wanted to get used to, but only with Bonnie.

His mind went to what she said to him last night. He knew he could never be what she wanted or what she deserved, he would never be the sweet and loving boyfriend the only thing that he could truly offer her is darkness.

When the hybrid heard Bonnie coming out of the bathroom he opened his eyes and when he did, his breath got caught in his throat as he saw her still dripping wet and wrapped in a white towel, her dark hair sticking to her shoulders.

"Forgot my clothes," she mumbled in annoyance as she walked over to the dresser she put some of her clothes in and pulled some out.

_No,_ he thought to himself when she started to make her way back to the bathroom. Within a second he was off the bed and in front of her, her wet body bumping into his dry one and his arm snaked around her waist to keep her there.

"What the hell, Klaus?" she asked, her nervousness at their extremely close proximity showing through her voice.

Klaus' free hand stroked her cheek before resting on her jaw while his head came down and slowly licked up the water drops on her neck.

Bonnie's breathing increased as he began to kiss his way up to her lips, bringing them together in a kiss that made her knees turn weak.

The witch moaned lightly and ran her hand up his back and into his curly hair.

"You are so beautiful," he said softly against her lips before kissing her again as his hand slid down her neck and chest to cover the hand that was clutching the towel to her body.

"This needs to stop happening," she said between kisses.

"Then stop it," he replied.

"I don't want to," she confessed to him.

"Then don't," he whispered.

She didn't want to but she had to.

Bonnie pulled her mouth away from Klaus's but that didn't stop him from kissing along her jaw and back down to her neck.

"Stop," she said quietly and removed her hand from his hair. "This isn't right."

"This boyfriend of yours is becoming to be quite the nuisance, love," he said roughly and pulled away from her. Ripping his head from his body was sounding like an awfully good idea right now.

"You think that if Jeremy wasn't in the picture I'd just jump into bed with you?" she asked. "There are so many other reasons, Klaus and you are at the centre of all of them," she snapped and pushed away from him and walked back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

They could never just have a nice moment without it ending in some sort of argument.

xxx

Adrienne walked into the Mystic Grill, her eyes immediately falling onto the form of Alaric Saltzman sitting alone at the bar.

"Need some company?" she asked and sat down on the empty stool besides Alaric.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric questioned, never looking up from his drink. "Last I heard you split after Isobel went missing."

"Well somebody had to help her with her transition. Damon dumped her as soon as he turned her," Adrienne said before ordering herself a drink and enjoying the look that crossed the vampire hunter's face as he processed what she had just told him.

Alaric never knew of her true identity. All he knew was that she was a friend of Isobel's, he never knew that she was an Original vampire that led Isobel to all the information she needed.

Adrienne knew that Isobel had given birth to the doppelganger, and in order to make sure that her brother never found out about her existence Adrienne learned all she could about Isobel and her past in order to protect them from him but to no avail. Her brother eventually found Elena and broke his curse.

"You're the Original that has been helping Damon and Stefan," he said after he pieced it all together. "You're an Original," he added with a scoff before taking another long sip of his drink.

"I knew that Isobel was a descendant from Katerina and I knew that she had given birth to the doppelganger, I needed information and in turn I gave her the information she needed and wanted."

"You used her," he said with a disgusted expression.

"I considered Isobel to be a friend and I was devastated when I discovered that Niklaus had compelled her to kill herself," the Original snapped at the hunter.

"If you cared so much then why didn't you save her?"

"I would have if I could have. I didn't even know what was happening until it was too late."

"Why are you even here?" he asked her. "Last time we trusted an Original to kill Klaus it backfired."

"I am not like Elijah and although I do not want Niklaus dead, I do not want him to continue bringing pain to this world," she answered honestly. "And my father will see to that when we can find where he is and wake him up."

Alaric gave a smirk before standing up and dropping some money on the counter. "He's already awake," was all he said before walking away and leaving a stunned Adrienne behind.

xxx

As soon as Caroline's car came to a stop outside the boarding house, Elena was out of that car quicker than a bullet and went inside the house.

When she spoke to Stefan the previous night, she had demanded that they returned back to Mystic Falls right away.

"Stefan!" she called out as soon as she entered the house and the vampire appeared in front of her within a second and engulfed the doppelganger into his arms.

"You don't have to do this," he murmured into her shoulder.

"Yes, I do," she replied and pulled away from her vampire boyfriend. "This is our way to gain leverage over Klaus. If my blood does create his hybrids then he can't hurt me and if he wants my blood he needs to give me his word that he won't harm anyone I care about," she told him and took his hands in hers.

"Only if you're sure about this," Stefan said and squeezed her hands.

"I'm sure. I want to do this," she said softly and leant up to kiss him.

"What time is he getting here?" Caroline asked as she and Tyler finally made it into the boarding house.

"At eight," Stefan answered and looked to his blonde friend. "And he's bringing Bonnie," he added which made Caroline and Elena smile.

"Him letting her go is also part of my conditions," Elena added.

"Glad to hear it," Damon said as he joined the others.

xxx

Bonnie and Klaus arrived at the Salvatore Boarding house at exactly eight o'clock and Klaus strolled inside like he owned the place, Bonnie nearly having to jog to keep up with his quick strides.

"Let's get this started, shall we?" Klaus said as he walked into the main room where everyone else was waiting.

Bonnie immediately smiled when her eyes landed on Caroline and Elena and if it weren't for the hold that Klaus had on her arm, she would have ran over to them and threw her arms around them.

Elena was the first to speak out of them. Her brunette friend held up a vial that was filled with crimson liquid, her blood. "If my blood does in fact create your hybrids then I will let you have some of it but only under certain conditions," she spoke and waited for Klaus to reply.

"And what are they?"

"You cannot harm anyone I care about, you have to leave Mystic Falls and you have to leave Bonnie here with us," she listed to the hybrid.

"And what if I find myself needing more blood?" he asked.

"Then I will give you it. But until then we can continue to live our lives in peace here. What do you say?"

"Those are reasonable terms. You have my word, I will leave you and your friends alone and I'll Bonnie safe and sound in Mystic Falls," he agreed.

Elena nodded and tossed the vial to Klaus who caught it with ease. He looked over the glass vial before turning to Tyler. "I don't suppose you are willing to be a test subject? Werewolves can be quite difficult to find," he said with a smirk and received a glare from everyone in the room, including Bonnie. "Didn't think so," he added before turning to Bonnie. "Ready to go, love?"

"Bonnie stays with us!" Elena repeated.

"If I recall correctly, Miss Gilbert, your words stated that I return Bonnie if your blood is the key. We do not know such thing yet, so she stays with me," he said to Elena with a mocking grin.

"Wait!" Jeremy spoke up as Klaus turned to leave with Bonnie. "I need to speak to you, it's important," he said to the witch who turned to Klaus who shrugged and let go of her arm and she followed Jeremy outside.

xxx

Bonnie and Jeremy stood outside the boarding house, the tension surrounding them so think that it could be sliced through with a knife.

"You said nothing happened between you two," Jeremy spoke first, breaking the extremely uncomfortable and awkward silence.

"Nothing did happen," Bonnie said for what seemed like the one hundredth time.

Jeremy pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of the witch. "You keep saying that and yet you kissed him."

Bonnie threw her arms up in an aggravated motion. "I just had my throat ripped out, Jeremy. I was terrified and had no freaking clue what was going on. And he kissed me!"

"Was that the only time you've kissed?" he asked and when Bonnie looked down at the ground he knew that it wasn't.

"Every time he has kissed me or tried to I have pulled away because of you, because I lo-," Bonnie cut herself off before she could say the words. She couldn't say them because they weren't true. She didn't love Jeremy. "Because I missed you," she finished with the new correction.

"Did you really?" he asked with doubt.

"Of course I did," she replied and went to take his hand but he pulled it away before she could.

"Ever since you've come back you have been different," he said to her.

"Different? How?" she questioned.

"You just are. When I look at you I don't see the same girl that I used to and I don't think you need or even want me anymore."

"What are you saying, Jeremy?"

"I'm saying that we shouldn't be together," he answered her truthfully.

"Be honest, Jeremy, are you breaking up with me because I have changed or because of some imaginary relationship you think I have Klaus?"

"It's not imaginary, Bonnie! When Elena said he had to leave you here he nearly ripped her throat out. Whether you want to acknowledge it or not, he wants you," he told her and turned to walk away but Bonnie grabbed his arm.

"Well, then it's completely one sided," she tried to tell him but he just gave her a sad smile and removed her hands from his arm.

"I'm not so sure that it is," he replied and bent down to kiss her forehead and left her standing out on the porch as he went back inside.

Bonnie watched Jeremy walk inside the house and she felt a tear fall from her eye, and then another until they were streaming down her cheeks. The young witch sat herself on the floor with her back against the wall as she continued to sob.

"Don't waste your tears on him, Bonnie," she heard Damon's voice as he knelt down in front of him. "He's not worth it, he's not worth you," he said and pulled her up off the floor and pulled her into his arms.

The elder Salvatore held the young witch close to him as he stroked her hair. "You don't need him, you never did."

"Then why does it hurt?" she sobbed into his chest.

"Break ups always suck," he replied and placed a finger under her chin to make her look at him. "You'll find someone that will completely worship the ground you walk on one day and they'll go to the end of the earth and back just to make you happy."

"But I don't want that. I just want someone that I can love and trust."

"Don't we all," he replied with a small smile. "I'm so sorry for everything, Bonnie," he said, his smile gone from his face.

"What for?"

"Everything. I treated you like crap and you pretty much gave up your life to save mine. You don't know how much that means to me and how much I plan to prove to you that I am worthy."

"Worthy of what?" She questioned.

"Living," he answered softly.

"You don't need to do that, Damon," she said to him. "You fought to get me back and it meant the world to me," she said and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to save you from Klaus, I promise you," he told her and caressed her cheek.

"Bonnie, time to go," Klaus' voice came from the front door, his eyes darkening when he saw the two of them so close.

Bonnie pulled away from Damon and kissed his cheek again before she made her way to Klaus whose hand rested on the small of her back as he led her to the car.

xxx

"Why didn't you tell me they took their power back?" Klaus questioned when they got back.

"How did you know that?" Bonnie asked him with a surprised look.

"Elena mentioned it and judging by the looks that she received from Damon Salvatore it leads me to believe that you did not wish for me to find out. Why?"

"Maybe because I didn't feel like being killed on the spot," Bonnie retorted and Klaus' expression softened.

"You think that I would actually do that?" he asked, a little hurt.

"Well, you haven't exactly given me reason to not think that."

Klaus knew that she was right. During their time together, he had been completely hot and cold with her, she even said so last night. One minute he would threatener her and her friends and the next he would be holding and kissing her.

"Why do you always have that crushed puppy dog look on your face whenever I tell you the truth?"

"Maybe because I don't exactly enjoy hearing you tell me how much of a monster you believe me to be," he spat out.

"Am I supposed to think you're a saint when you're breaking my wrist, shoving your blood down my throat, pushing me into walls, killing in front of me and threatening my friends?" It was her next words that really struck him. "Adrienne must really be out of her mind if she thinks you actually care about me."

"Of course I care about you!" He lashed out, causing her to flinch. "If I didn't I wouldn't have saved you from Nathaniel, I wouldn't have rushed into the witch house when you screamed and I would have killed you as soon as you told me that you lost all that power," he said, stalking closer to her with each word and backing her into the wall. "So yes, Bonnie, my sister was correct I do care about you and Jeremy was correct because I do want you but you can't seem to see me for anything else but a monster."

"If you want me to see you for something other than a monster then show me that it's not all you are because it's all I see. It's all you let me see," she replied to him slipped out from between him and the wall. "You know that Jeremy broke up with me because of you?"

Klaus nodded his head. "I can't say that I'm sorry about that because I'm not."

"I didn't think you would be."

"Why would I be when he was what was standing in our way," he said and Bonnie looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"I told you this morning that Jeremy was not the entire reason and our way? There is no 'our way' and there is no 'us'. There is you and then there is me," she said clearly.

Klaus gave her a small smile. "You can keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better, darling," he said and gave her a kiss and pushed his tongue between her lips, their tongues tangling in a heated battle for dominance. "But whenever I kiss you, you always kiss back," he said and stepped back from her.

"Now, if you don't mind I'm going to test out the little donation that I received from the doppelganger," he said pulling the little vial of blood out of his pocket.

"And what am I supposed to do while you're gone?" she asked with folded arms.

"Do whatever you want, darling, I don't really care. Maybe you could visit Damon and he could be your next excuse to why you refuse to acknowledge what's between us," he said with a mocking smile. "Don't miss me too much," he added and left the room.

If she wanted to see a less monstrous side of him, then he'd give her that but it would have to wait until after his hybrid dilemma.

xxx

Bonnie stood outside her house. The lights were on inside and her dad's car as well as her aunt Lisa's car was parked in the driveway.

After Klaus left, she knew exactly where she wanted to go.

She wanted to go home.

Bonnie walked up to the front door and twisted the door handle, happy that the door was unlocked. She could hear the voices of her father and aunt coming from the kitchen so she went in that direction.

She saw them seated at the dinner table, Lisa with a glass of wine in front of her while her dad opted for something a little stronger. Bonnie knew that her dad only drank the hard stuff when he was worried, nervous, or anxious or all of the above and it broke her heart to know that she no doubt put him through all three of those plus more.

"Daddy, Aunt Lisa?" she softly called out when she stepped into the kitchen.

Both Lisa and her father's heads snapped around when the heard Bonnie's voice, wide and surprised smiled crossing both their faces. "Bonnie?" her father's voice held a hint of disbelief.

"Hi, daddy," she smiled and giggled happily when her dad pulled her into a tight bear hug, placing kisses to the top of her hairline.

"Oh, I've missed you so much," he cried into her hair as he held her close to him.

"I missed you too," she replied back as tears welled up in her eyes. There was no place in the world where she felt more safe and protected then when she was in her dad's arms.

He was the most important thing to her and she the same to him.

xxx

Around midnight, there was a knock at the front door of the Salvatore Boarding house and when Damon opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see who was standing on the other side.

"Well if it isn't the vampire feeding vampire hunter Original," he greeted with a bitter edge to his voice. He did drain him of blood and temporarily kill him after all. "Do you have it?" Damon asked him.

Mikael pulled a stake with all kinds of engravings on it and showed it to the younger vampire. "The only weapon capable of killing Niklaus," he said and Damon stepped aside to let the Original in the house.

xxx

**Sorry for the wait but Beremy is finished! Finally, am I right? **

**Such a drama filled chapter!**

**I also completely forgot that I had planned a backstory between Adrienne and Alaric so here it is now! I hope it's okay and not too cliché or anything. There will be a little more of it in the next chapter too along with Mikael/Adrienne scenes.**

**Next chapter I am determined to let Klonnie have a nice moment that doesn't end in an argument! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes and please review!**

**My next story update will be for '**_**As We Were'**_**. **

**xxx**


	15. Insanity

Adrienne stormed into the Salvatore boarding house, she was furious that they had been keeping valuable information from her especially concerning her father.

It took the female Original all of ten seconds to find Damon Salvatore and have him pinned against the wall by his throat, his feet dangling off the ground as she beared her fangs at him. Blood started to spurt out of his neck and run down her hand and arm as her nails dug into the flesh of his throat.

"Here I was thinking that you were too stupid to double cross me," she hissed as the younger vampire struggled against her strength and she pressed him even harder into the wall, loving the crack she heard.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Adrienne," someone said from behind them.

Adrienne froze, she knew that voice. It had been years since she heard it but she knew it. She dropped Damon to the ground and turned around to face her father.

"Father," she smiled, ignoring the gasping and bleeding vampire behind her. She knew her father wasn't the affectionate kind but she could not help but throw her arms around him anyway. "It's been so long," she said. "I searched for you everywhere but I couldn't find you," she told him as she pulled away. "They shielded your location from all spells."

"Isn't this touching," Damon coughed from his place on the ground, his healing taking a while to kick in.

"Hold your tongue before I rip it out," Adrienne growled to the blue eyed vampire.

"What is going on here?" Stefan asked as he made his way downstairs, looking between a battered Damon and an angry Original.

"Do you think I am anything like my brother, Elijah?" Adrienne questioned the blonde Salvatore. "I always keep my word, no matter what and I expected the same respect from you but you go behind my back. You wouldn't even have gotten to this point without me," Adrienne sneered.

"Enough, Adrienne," Mikael chided and turned his attention to the Salvatore's. "I think it is about time we got started. I don't want to delay this any further," he said.

Mikael had waited one thousand years to get his hands on Niklaus and he refused to wait any longer.

If all went well, his _son_ would be dead by midnight.

xxx

Bonnie returned back to Klaus around mid-afternoon, her father and Aunt Lisa weren't exactly thrilled to let her go back to Klaus (she swore that her aunt was about to tie her to a chair just to keep her there) but she promised them that she would be back.

It was hard leaving them, but like she said, she'd be back.

"Where have you been all day, love?" Klaus questioned Bonnie walked through the door.

"You said that I could do whatever I wanted so I've been with my family," she replied back honestly. "And who are they?" Bonnie asked when she saw the unfamiliar man and woman standing behind Klaus.

Klaus looked back at them and motioned for them to come forward before turning back to Bonnie with a smile. "This is, William," he said and placed a hand on the guy's shoulder. "And this is Tanya," he said, motioning to the girl. "They are my first successful hybrids," he finished with a proud grin.

He had found them in a town three hours away, a brother and sister. Their bond so strong that when the first triggered the curse the other did so too just so they wouldn't be alone and he turned one the other demanded to be turned as well, although they now feel more loyalty to him then to each other. His hybrids were sired to him, a pleasant surprise. They would do anything for him; kill themselves or each other if they had to. He was their master.

"So Elena's blood worked then," Bonnie commented with a less than happy expression. The last thing Bonnie wanted for her best friend was for her to become a hybrid blood donor the rest of her life.

"William, Tanya, leave us for a moment," he spoke to the two of them with authority, the hybrid turning and leaving without question.

"So I guess all of this means that I can leave now," Bonnie said, the disappointment in her tone surprising the both of them.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he replied and walked towards her.

"You made a deal with Elena; if her blood worked then you'd let me go," she reminded him.

"And I will, but whether you choose to leave or stay is ultimately your decision," he told her and she looked up at him with curious eyes.

"What are you saying, Klaus?" she asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I'm saying that you can either stay here in Mystic Falls and live out your life or you could leave with me and experience everything you have ever wanted to," he answered, inching closer to her leaving less than a foot of distance between them.

"You haven't exactly done anything that would make me want to stay," she replied.

"And yet you find yourself wanting to stay."

"Must be experiencing some kind of Stockholm Syndrome," she muttered with a shrug but Klaus did not find that amusing at all.

"I'm not your captor, Bonnie. I did not take you by force, you came with me willingly," he said to her and if she weren't mistaken she could have sworn he sounded a bit offended.

"Like you gave me much of a choice," she shot back with a scoff and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Let's not turn this into another of our little spats, love," he responded. He was beginning to hate the fact that they could never have a moment without it ending in sort of argument. "Come with me or stay here, the choice is all yours."

Bonnie studied him with slightly narrowed eyes. "Why does it sound like you want me to stay with you?"

"Maybe because I do," he admitted. "I find myself enjoying your company, Bonnie and I have become quite accustomed to having you around."

Bonnie was half expecting him to say something relating to her magic, that with her around he wouldn't have to worry about finding another witch to do his work but apparently that wasn't the reason.

"Not because I'm a witch?" She questioned him. "The reason you wanted me with you in the first place was to use my magic so you could kill Adrienne and that hasn't happened and you're still going to let me leave if I wish to."

"I won't lie, Bonnie, I do like that you are a witch but that is not the main reason I would like you to stay with me. Like I said, I enjoy your company and I know I would enjoy it even more if I knew that you actually wanted to be around me," he said and used his fingers to brush some hair away from her face and his voice softened as he continued. "And as for my dear sister, well she's not worth your life. A dagger in her heart will just have to suffice."

Bonnie couldn't stop the smile that pulled at her lips at his words. She knew he cared, he told her so himself but hearing him saying all that showed it and it felt nice.

"You've grown on me, Bonnie," he confessed her. "And there is nothing I would like more than for you to decide to stay with me, for as long as or for as short as you wish." His fingers ghosted from her hair to down her cheek and across her jaw before dropping back down to his side.

"I'll think about it," she replied.

She couldn't go with him though, that much was obvious. Part of her might have wanted to, but she couldn't. The fact that she was considering it was insane.

xxx

"We need to separate your witch from Niklaus," Mikael spoke to everyone in the room, Adrienne by his side.

"I can do that," Adrienne said and then her eyes locked on Damon. "I can draw him away from Bonnie, long enough for you to get to her." Damon nodded. "But do not bring her back here, if my brother does get away here will be the first place he will look for Bonnie."

"Then what?" Elena questioned. "Damon takes Bonnie away, you lead Klaus off and then what happens?"

"Then Adrienne leads Niklaus to me and I will kill him," Mikael answered the doppelganger and pulling the White Oak stake from his jacket.

"Does this sound too easy to anyone else?" Jeremy voiced.

"That's why he won't expect it," Adrienne replied. "He has no idea that our father has been woken up and me calling him away he'll no doubt expect it to be some attempt for me to grovel for his forgiveness," she explained.

"Where will you call him to?" Stefan asked standing behind a seated Elena with his arms folded across his chest.

"The same place he did the sacrifice. I believe that it will be a fitting place for him to die," she answered Stefan. "And I'm sure you will too," she said, this time to Elena.

"What if Bonnie refuses to leave?" Jeremy questioned and Adrienne's attention snapped to him, and icy glare in her eyes that frightened the younger Gilbert but confused everyone else.

"Why would she refuse?" her gaze flickered to Lisa, hoping that she would understand what she was trying to do. Thankfully she did.

"She wouldn't want to anger Klaus any further and possibly provoke him into hurting anyone else," Lisa stepped in. "And I do have a solution to that. There is herb mixture that my mother taught me to do. Hold it over her mouth and nose and she'll be out for at least a few hours," she explained.

"How long will it take to make?" Damon asked.

"Not long at all. All it is, is combining a few herbs together," she answered.

After more plans were laid out, Adrienne left with Mikael for reasons no one dared asked but their absence gave them a chance to question the female Original's strange behaviour.

"Mikael can't know that Klaus could have a soft spot for Bonnie. That would make her a target," Lisa explained to them. "Mikael would use her as bait to get to him."

xxx

Bonnie watched Klaus and Tanya from her seat on the couch, her eyes narrowing at the way the female hybrid stood closer to necessary to Klaus. The witch tried to push away the unwanted jealously as she witnessed Klaus returning the flirtatious friendliness.

She knew that he was doing this to spite her; he didn't have the patience to teach a hybrid about something as simple as whatever she was asking. He would give Tanya one of his charming smiles as his hand lightly brushed against her lower back as he showed her something in the book she was so 'intrigued' in.

She forced herself to look away and back to the television when Klaus turned away from Tanya. Bonnie pretended to be engrossed in the current show that was playing and tried not to notice when he sat down next to her, his arm rested over the back of the couch but gently grazed over her shoulders.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see him leaning down until his forehead rested against the side of her head. "No need to be jealous, love," his lips moved against her ear.

"Who said I was jealous? Maybe I was just ecstatic that you finally moved your attention elsewhere," she replied with false bravado.

"I know a jealous woman when I see one," he told her. "And only one woman in this room has my attention and it isn't her, I assure you," he said and pulled back away from her as he ran his fingers through her hair, toying gently with the ends.

Bonnie tried to once again ignore him, her eyes glued to the television but eventually that annoyed Klaus and he reached over her to grab the remote, switching the T.V off.

The witch gave an annoyed sigh and turned her head to look at the hybrid. "What do you want?"

"This could very well be our last day together, surely you want to do something more than watch the T.V all day," she didn't miss the suggestiveness in his voice and the fact that she didn't feel disgusted or uncomfortable about it worried her, in fact, she had to bite back a smile.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" she asked and flinched in surprise when she felt his fingers begin to brush against her thigh that was exposed thanks to the skirt she so foolishly chose to wear today.

"I have a few things in mind but I don't wish to be set on fire today so I will keep most of them to myself," he winked and Bonnie felt herself blush. "But one of them may involve this couch," his hand began to drift higher up her leg, nearly sliding under her mid-thigh length skirt but it was quickly stilled when Bonnie grabbed it and moved it of her leg.

"Not going to happen," she smiled and dropped his hand in his lap. "Not now, not ever."

"I wouldn't say that," he smirked and leant closer to her, face nearing hers.

His lips dropped onto hers, softly at first – giving her the opportunity to pull away but she didn't. He added more pressure, pleased that she was responding to him by trying to move herself into a more comfortable position.

She ended up straddling his lap, knees pressing into the couch either side of his legs as her hands on the sides of his face, taking full control as she deepened the kiss. Klaus' hands were on her sides, gliding them up and down, holding her close to him.

Their tongues fought and Klaus used his speed to pin her to the couch and his lower body rested between her parted legs.

Bonnie let out a small moan and her hands tugged at his hair and using her legs to pull him closer to her.

Klaus pulled away from her mouth, letting her catch her breath as he moved down her throat.

Having a vampire's mouth on her neck made her nervous but it excited her at the same time. She knew he would not bite her. She tugged his head back up and pressed their lips back together. Bonnie smiled when Klaus let out a groan when she bit down gently on his lip.

She couldn't help but blush as she felt him stirring against her leg as their tongues danced. One of his hands slid under her shirt, caressing her warm skin. Soon enough Bonnie grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it until they had to part so he could get it over his head.

Klaus had now straddled Bonnie's hips as she looked up at him and he stared back as her hands slowly explored his exposed torso. She bit her lip when she felt him lift her shirt up just a bit, his eyes asking the silent question.

She knew she should stop this before they got too carried away but she nodded anyway and raised her arms so Klaus could remove her shirt. Bonnie inhaled sharply as his hands ghosted all over her. His fingers tracing down her body and his hands gliding up her sides, grazing the sides of her bra covered breasts, eye's never leaving hers as they locked in an intense gaze that neither could bare to look away.

But she had to. His gaze made her feel like she was overheating. Klaus' head lowered and he began to place kisses all over her chest, pushing the boundaries by touching his lips to the tops of her breasts.

"Klaus," her voice was between a whisper and a moan as he pushed a little further by letting the tip of his tongue touch the soft fleshy area.

He could feel his control slowly slipping as his name left her lips again combined with the way she was moving against him, something he was sure she was unaware she was doing.

Part of Klaus begged for an interruption, something to stop him because he wasn't sure if he could stop himself. He wanted to go through with this but now was not the time and Bonnie was not ready, that much he knew. She'd regret it for sure and he didn't want that.

When his phone began to ring from its place on the coffee table, he nearly sighed in relief and he was sure he heard one from Bonnie, too.

Klaus climbed off Bonnie and reached for his phone and groaned as he looked at the ID before he pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear. "Sister," he greeted. "What can I do for you?"

Bonnie decided to leave Klaus to his conversation with Adrienne and picked up her shirt, putting it back on her way to the bathroom and quite aware of Klaus' eyes on her as she left the room.

Once she reached the bathroom she locked herself inside, resting her hands against the counter in front of the mirror. She had completely lost control out there but she couldn't blame him because she could tell that he did too.

What just happened between them, she won't lie, she enjoyed it but it's also the reason she can't stay with him. She can't allow this attraction to grow any more. It needs to end and it needs to now.

She looked up in the mirror, seeing her swollen lips, messed up hair and a flustered complexion in the reflection. She splashed some cold water on her face in attempts to cool herself off, wiping the droplets off on a dry wash cloth just as Klaus tapped on the bathroom door.

"What did she want?" Bonnie asked as she opened the door, walking out with Klaus following her back to the main room.

"She wants to meet with me, alone near the quarry," he answered her.

"Are you going?"

"Of course, but not alone," he said. "I will take my hybrids with me, you will stay here though."

Bonnie nodded; grateful she didn't have to go and would get some time to herself to think things through.

"I have to leave now but I do hope to talk when I return," he told her and Bonnie nodded again.

"Sure," she replied with a small but forced smile.

The witch's breath hitched when Klaus leaned in and gave a lingering kiss to her forehead. He pulled away, hand quickly caressing her cheek and placed another kiss this time to her lips.

"I will be back soon," he told her and pulled away just as William and Tanya entered her sight.

xxx

Klaus and his hybrids had only been gone minutes before there was a knocking on the door. Bonnie spent a few moments wondering if she should answer it or not and unfortunately there was no peep hole in the door for her to see who it was.

"Bonnie, it's me!" she could hear Damon's voice on the other side of the door.

"Damon?" she questioned and nearly ran to the door, throwing it open. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. "What if Klaus was here?"

"I know he's not, I've been waiting," he told her and her brows furrowed.

"We need to go. Now," he said to her, almost urgently but only fuelling her confusion.

"Why? What's going on?" She could sense something was wrong, she couldn't tell what though.

"Just come with me," he responded, hand reaching out to her.

"Tell me what's going on and maybe I might," she said and took a step away from the blue eyed vampire.

"I will explain everything to you, I promise but for now I just need you to trust me and come with me," he tried to assure her but it wasn't enough for her.

"Tell me now," she almost demanded.

"Bonnie, please," Damon pleaded with her to just trust him and leave with him but she refused to leave. Damon really wished that he wouldn't have to resort to this but she wasn't listening to him and he was running out of time.

There was every possibility that Klaus would discover what was going on and double back and Damon had to be gone with Bonnie before that happened.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag of herbs that Lisa had given him before he left. It was some magical version of chloroform or something like that. He poured the herbs out onto his hand and before Bonnie could even react he was behind her with his hand over her mouth and nose.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," he apologised as her struggling slowed down until she fell completely limp in his arms. "I'm just trying to keep you safe," he said to her unconscious form as he lifted her up in his arms.

The elder Salvatore carefully laid her down in the backseat of his car before hopping into the front seat and driving away.

xxx

Klaus met with his sister in the middle of the quarry, William and Tanya flanking either side of him.

"Whatever happened to coming alone?" she asked, slightly amused as she eyed his two minions. "Hybrids I presume."

Klaus smirked. "You presume correctly, sister and I would be careful about whatever you have up your sleeve because they don't like it when their master is put in danger."

"And they are sired to you," he nodded and Adrienne let out a laugh. "How typical of you brother, always having to force a bond."

The Original hybrid growled at his sister who was still chuckling in amusement. "What do you want, Adrienne?" he questioned, spitting out her name.

"You'll soon find out," she replied and her face darkened.

Before Klaus could respond he could hear groans and gasps from William and Tanya behind him. The hybrid spun around, wide-eye as he watched his hybrids fall to the ground to reveal Mikael with both their hearts in either hand.

"Hello, Niklaus," he greeting and dropped his hybrid's hearts to the ground.

xxx

**I thought it would take me a lot longer to get this out, so a big, massive thank you to **_**isisgodiva**_** for her epic klonnie video that gave me the inspiration I had been waiting for so thank you!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully my draught for this story has ended! But like I have mentioned in my other stories, I do have some major things coming up in my life (movie state is one of them) so updates may be slow (for all stories – not just this one) but I will be working on them so don't worry!**

**Thank you all for bearing with me with this story, I haven't been the best with it and I am sorry for that.**

**Don't know if I've ever mentioned this but I've always pictured Taylor Cole as Adrienne… just a little FYI lol and I would also like to point out that Klaus doesn't and will never 'fancy' Bonnie in this story. I have a fair idea of where I'm going from now on (storyline wise and klonnie relationship wise) and I'm actually quite happy with it and I think those of you who are against the way Klaroline are being handled will like it too (at least I hope!).**

**Any mistakes you find, I'm sorry and pretty please review!**

_**Next Chapter:**_

**Klaus had a back-up plan, Bonnie's pissed with Damon and he explains why he did it and Klaus wants Damon's head on a platter plus more!**

**xxx**


	16. Going On the Run

Klaus tried to remain calm and void of all emotion as Mikael stood in front of him, wiping his bloodied hands on a handkerchief. Adrienne was still behind him and he could almost feel the smugness coming off of her.

She'd managed to fool him – again and it made him want to tear her head off and use it as a football.

"I suppose you're feeling quite proud of yourself," he threw over his shoulder to Adrienne.

"I won't lie. I do find it rather satisfying to see you in this position," she replied and moved over to stand next to Mikael.

"I wouldn't celebrate too early, dear sister," he responded and looked around into the woods. "I have a habit of making it out of situations like these alive."

And this time would be no different.

Klaus had utilised every drop of the doppelganger's blood. He was not given much but it only took a drop or two to complete the transition. Tanya and William were not his only hybrids – just the only two he made known to others.

His others had followed him here. They were positioned all over – hidden from sight. Klaus knew they would all die but he didn't care. He would make more and better they die than him.

"I think this time may be a bit different," Mikael spoke and Klaus watched as he reached into his jacket and pulled out the White Oak stake that he had been saving for Klaus' heart for over one thousand years.

"I wouldn't count on it, father," he spat and took a step backwards, his eyes darting around the clearing – a sign for the rest of his hybrid to come out of their hiding.

Out of nowhere, two of the hybrids had grabbed Adrienne and four had gone for Mikael. Klaus knew that his hybrids would not be able to subdue his family for long so in a flash he was out of there, just as he heard the cries of one of the hybrids.

As soon as he escaped from his sister and Mikael, Klaus headed straight back to the room – he had to get Bonnie before he left town.

When he arrived the door was wide open and he could not see or sense Bonnie anywhere in the room.

"Bonnie!" he called out even though he knew it was no use. She wasn't here. "Where the hell is she?" he growled to himself as he walked further into the room but stopping when something crunched under his foot.

When he stepped back he saw a mixture of herbs that had been dropped to the floor. Klaus knelt down and scooped up a handful, bringing them to his nose, pulling them straight back when he caught the smell of them.

He knew exactly what they were. He knew a witch back in the 80s who used the exact same mixture. Used in minimal, it can be used to help someone sleep, but with the amount that he saw on the floor it was enough to knock someone out cold for at least a few hours or long enough to get them from one place to another without a fight.

He knew Bonnie was too loyal to just leave and she would not want to risk him lashing out on her friends. And he also had a fair idea of who took her. He smelt it the moment he walked in the room.

He'd grown accustomed to the scent being around Bonnie since they returned to Mystic Falls.

He knew it was Damon Salvatore.

He'd been all over Bonnie since she returned, or at least he'd tried to be.

The hybrid was torn. Torn between leaving Mystic Falls and hoping on a plane to the most secluded part of Europe or waiting for Bonnie to return and take her with him.

xxx

An hour later, Damon was out of Mystic Falls with Bonnie. He knew that she would be waking soon and he knew that she could be harder to contain and calm down in the back seat of his car so he had pulled into a hotel. He had protection charms given to him by Lisa placed all around the room. He didn't know how much help they would be but better to be safe than sorry he figured.

Bonnie had started to stir only minutes after he placed her on the hotel bed and he sat down next to her on the bed and waited as she slowly came to.

"Hey," he greeted softly with a smile – his hand brushing against her cheek as her eyes opened.

"Damon?" she questioned him groggily as she sat up with his assistance. "What's going on?" she asked as she tried to recall what happened. "Where are we?"

Bonnie drank the glass of water Damon offered her.

"Just relax," he told her, his thumb brushing against her cheek bone. "I had to get you out of Mystic Falls."

"You drugged me," she accused and slapped his hand away from her face and jumped off the other side of the bed.

"I needed to get you out of there."

"Why? Klaus was going to let me go anyway."

"Klaus is dead, Bonnie," Damon told her and watched as her face dropped. "Or at least he will be soon."

"What?" she gasped.

"Adrienne asked to meet him so she could hand him over to Mikael who has a weapon that can permanently kill Klaus," Damon explained to her.

Bonnie stared at Damon in shock for a few moments before sitting back down on the bed. She knew that she should be feeling relieved about this but she didn't in fact she felt almost upset about it.

"I had to get you out of there in case Klaus managed to escape him. We didn't want Mikael to know that Klaus had a thing for you," he said and she didn't miss the bitterness in his tone when he mentioned Klaus' possible feelings for her. "I – we didn't want to risk Mikael using you as bait to get to Klaus."

Damon sat down beside her – his hand reaching over to cover hers that rested in her lap. "I thought you would be a little happier to hear about this."

"Honestly, I don't know what I feel," she replied.

Bonnie felt horrible for feeling bad about it. She should be happy about this news. She could be completely free now, never have to worry about Klaus again.

Part of Damon understood where Bonnie was coming from. Bonnie had been with no one but Klaus for a few months now, and having to do whatever he asked but now she was free of him and free of that horror. It would take some time to adjust – but he would help her.

"When can we leave here?" Bonnie asked him after they shared a moment of silence. "You've taken me from one prison and put me straight into another," she muttered with annoyance.

"This isn't a prison, Bonnie; we're just trying to keep you safe by getting you away from Klaus. When Stefan calls me I'll take you home."

"When Klaus is dead, you mean?" she said in a voice more dreary than she intended.

Damon frowned at her tone. He might have understood her uneasiness about Klaus's death but he didn't understand why she would be upset by it. How could she be? Was there more to her time with him then they all were lead to believe? Surely Klaus didn't actually care for Bonnie, let alone the little witch believing that.

xxx

"What do you mean he got away?" Stefan questioned Adrienne once the Original had returned to the boarding house to inform them of what had happened with her father and Niklaus.

"I mean just that. He got away," Adrienne answered and took a seat on one of the chairs. "He was expecting it to be a trap – he had already made his hybrid by that point and they were his escape," she explained.

"He knew Mikael would be there?"

How would he know that? No one on his side knew that Mikael was involved.

"No. He just knew that I was planning something. My father's presence did surprise him and knock him off his game. He barely escaped." Adrienne rolled her eyes when Stefan cursed. "Don't be so negative, Stefan. My brother is out of your hair now," Stefan looked at her with a confused look. "Do you really think he will stick around Mystic Falls knowing that my father is here? I suspect he'll be out of the country by now or at least about to be."

"So you can call your brother and have him bring back the witch," she added and helped herself to the Salvatore's alcohol. "I'm sure it is safe for her to return."

"What about your father?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest as he eyed the Original with caution. He still did not trust her, in fact, he couldn't stand her. She gave off an air of arrogance around her. She was worse than Elijah. "And yourself?"

"I assume my father will track down Niklaus wherever he goes," she replied and finished the rest of the wine she poured herself. "And as for myself – and I'm sure this will please you – I'm leaving too."

"With your father?"

Adrienne shook her head. "I doubt Niklaus will have the time to bring the rest of our family with him to wherever he decides to run to so this is my chance to finally get to them," she said with a hint of a smile on her face.

After so many years, she was finally going to be with her family again.

xxx

"Do you want me to come in?" he asked before she exited the car when Damon dropped her off at her house the next day.

Damon had received the call from Stefan, telling him that although Klaus was not dead, he had left Mystic Falls, going back on the run. They figured it was safe enough for Damon to bring Bonnie back home.

"Trying to score an invite, Damon?" she shot back teasingly.

"That and I'm worried about you being alone," he said to her with sincerity. "Klaus may be out of town but he's still alive."

Bonnie smiled at the elder Salvatore brother and her hand found his, resting over it. "I appreciate your concern, Damon," she said before leaning over and placing a kiss to his cheek. "But I will be fine. I'll even call you in the morning if that makes you feel better," she said when she pulled back from him.

"If not I'll be knocking at your door," he winked and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

Bonnie gave him a lasting smile before he let go of her hand and she opened the car door to let herself out, watching him drive away after she let herself into the house.

"Dad?" she called out but received no answer. She looked through the house and didn't see him or a note. She guessed that he wasn't expecting her to be back so soon (if he knew what was going on last night at all).

She made her way to her room and wasn't at all surprised when she opened her bedroom door and saw Klaus sitting there on her bed; the only surprise was how he got it. Surely her dad knew by now not to just invite random people into their house.

"How did you get in here?" she asked him as he stood and started to come closer to her.

"Your father might hate me but thankfully he's never seen me. All it took was a fake accent and fake agenda and he invited me in," he answered with a smirk and came to a stop a foot away from her.

"I don't approve of that," she mumbled with a frown and Klaus replied with a simple roll of the eyes. "Where is my dad?"

"He left an hour ago. He was not expecting you to be back until later so he left for a meeting with the Sherriff and the Mayor," he told her and Bonnie accepted the answer. Sounded like something her dad would do.

"And what are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought that if you managed to escape him you'd be halfway across the world by now."

"So you do know about Mikael then?" he questioned her and Bonnie nodded.

"Damon told me everything," she answered. "So why are you still in Mystic Falls when Mikael is still after you?"

"I went back to get you," he answered. "But you weren't there and I assume Damon had something to do with that," he added, spitting Damon's name out with utter disgust as he recalled hearing their little moment back in Damon's car.

Bonnie nodded. "He turned up right after you left. It was all a trap – Adrienne leading you there."

"I knew all along it was a ruse," he said. "I just was not expecting who showed up," he finished and ran a hand through his hair.

"How'd you figure?"

"My sister would never contact me out of the blue in an attempt for a truce," he explained. "She's smarter than that."

"You looked stressed," she commented and took a seat at her desk chair.

"I'm sure you would too if the man you have been running from for a thousand years suddenly found you," he mumbled and Bonnie could see the calm façade he held begin to slowly fade away.

"He's been hunting you since you turned?" she questioned.

"Once he discovered that I was never his true child. He always had his suspicions before then but once my werewolf side emerged, that confirmed them," he answered with only a half truth. He felt no need to share his full history with Mikael with her at this point in time.

Maybe someday, but not today.

"That's not exactly fair," Bonnie said suddenly. "It's not your fault your mother…" she stopped once she realised what she was about to say and the look he was giving. "Sorry, not my place."

Klaus shook off the look. "No, you're right. It isn't my fault she had an affair. My sister Rebekah helped me see that but unfortunately Mikael never will."

"You're close with Rebekah?"

"We are the closest out of our siblings, yes," he answered and Bonnie was amazed by the gently smile the graced Klaus' face.

"Then why did you put a dagger in her heart?" she questioned and the smile instantly dropped from his face.

"Because it's safer for her that way," he replied back in a quiet tone of voice. "Mikael nearly found us back in the 20s and she wanted to leave. He'd find her if she were one her own, she's better off safe in the coffin then out and about and always at risk."

"Did she ask you do that or did you do what you thought was best?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

She did. She has gotten to know him enough to know that he didn't care what was right or wrong but rather what he thought was best and apparently he treats his own family with that sort of thinking too.

"You're leaving then," she changed the topic from his sister and back to him and the current situation. It wasn't a question. She knew he was. But she wasn't exactly sure why he had to find her before he left. "Am I coming with you?" she asked him quietly after he nodded his head. Her eyes now glued to the floor below.

"No," he answered and her eyes snapped up. "I'd rather you not get caught in the crossfire. He'll use anything he can against me, any weakness he can find," he rambled off but stopped once he took note of the strange look he was receiving from Bonnie. "What is it?"

"Weakness?" she questioned him. "You consider me a weakness?"

"No," he covered quickly. "I meant I'd rather him not mistake you for a weakness of mine."

"Oh," Bonnie muttered and tried to shake away the thought that Klaus could possibly care enough about her to consider her a weakness to him.

Why would she even think that in the first place?

It's Klaus.

Murderous, psychotic Klaus.

He doesn't care.

Not about his family, not about her, not about anyone.

He might have said he did but he will say anything to get what he wants.

The quicker she realised that the quicker she could move on with her life and forget about him.

"Oh?" he repeated her; another one of his rare, genuine smile's appearing. "Sounding a bit disappointed there."

"Why are you even here?" she finally asked him. "You're not taking me with you so why risk Mikael finding you by coming here to see me?"

Klaus let out a sigh. He was hoping she wouldn't ask that. Honestly, he just needed to see her before he left. He didn't exactly know why but he just had to. Klaus had grown accustom to leaving people behind whenever Mikael was closing in on him but this time he found himself staying behind to see them.

He didn't understand that.

Klaus could admit that he had a soft spot for Bonnie and he did care about her, but that has never stopped him in the past so why has it now?

"Klaus?" Bonnie tried to get his attention, waiting for him to answer her question.

"I don't know why I came here," he told her and stood in front of her seated form. Klaus held out his hand and Bonnie took it before she could think otherwise and stood up to stand face to face with him. "I guess I felt the need to make sure you were safe before I left," he said before he leant down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Her eyes shut as she gave up and let herself enjoy the feeling of being close to him, but the feeling was gone quicker than it came and when she opened her eyes, he was gone – the curtains blowing in the wind from the now opened window.

xxx

"Hello, Elena," Klaus greeted the doppelganger with a less than friendly smile. Elena had just left _the grill_ from visiting Matt when she ran into the hybrid.

"Klaus," she gasped, her eyes darting around her surrounds as she searched for a quick escape. Stefan had straight away told her that their plan to kill Klaus had failed and he had escaped from Mikael, but she never expected him to remain in Mystic Falls and it obviously was not a god sign that he was still here.

"Don't even think about running, love. It won't do you much good," his voice lowered as he took a threatening step towards her.

"What do you want?" she spat out, trying to come across as threatening but failing miserably at it.

"Seeing as your plan to kill me failed I do believe our deal is still in place," he said with a smirk. "And just to refresh your memory; you give me your blood and I leave Bonnie alone."

Elena remained quiet and Klaus rolled his eyes at the doppelganger who never seemed to know what (or who) she wanted. "It's either this or I take you both," he added with a bor

Elena's eyes narrowed at the hybrid. "Why do you want her so much?" she asked him with curiosity. "You could have killed her long ago or just threatened to take me but you included Bonnie because you want her with you," Elena could feel her confidence rising as she spoke and for once the old Original was not hiding his expressions well. "You could be taking my blood by force right now but you're not."

Klaus chuckled. "And who is to say I will not?" he responded with a smirk. "All I am doing is allowing you the option to make this decision yourself."

"And if I say no?" Elena challenged, her hands resting on her hips.

"You won't," Klaus countered. "Because if you don't, I don't uphold my part of the deal and I leave Mystic Falls but I take your dear Bonnie with me and you'll never see her again."

"Why does it seem like you want me to say no?" Elena quizzed, she had no idea where this sudden confidence was coming from but she was glad for it. "It seems to me that you'd rather leave with her than with my blood."

"I'd rather leave with both," he smirked. "A witch to do as I please and a doppelganger to make my hybrids," he paused and a serious look crossed his face. "Or you can give me your blood and I will leave you both here in Mystic Falls, safe and sound," he compromised.

"Until you need more of my blood," she shot back.

"A minor detail," he dismissed before his smile appeared back on his face, making Elena's skin crawl. "So…what do you say? Sacrifice your life along with Bonnie's or give me some blood whenever I ask for it? What will it be?"

xxx

Later that evening, Bonnie pulled the covers back from her bed, ready to call it a night after the long day (or few months) that she had experienced when some something flicked out from the sheets when she pulled them back.

A letter.

Bonnie picked it up and pulled the folded paper from the envelope and immediate noticed Klaus' hand writing filled the paper.

_I was not able to say this to you in person as I know Adrienne has spies all over the town but I need your help, Bonnie._

_I cannot defeat Mikael on my own; there is too much history and pain between us for me to go into this with a clear head. I need you, Bonnie. I need you to help me with this._

_He is in possession of a weapon that can kill me, the only reason he did not use it on me earlier was his pride had gotten in the way and he needed to gloat, but the next time I don't believe I will get away so easy._

_I know I do not deserve your help but I hope for it. We will never be able to contact directly, like I mentioned, Adrienne has spies and I am sure some will stay behind to keep an eye on you but I will have a hybrid of mine remain in town for your protection and I will be in contact with her on a regular basis._

_The decision is all yours. If you decide to help me there is an abandoned house on the outskirts of town where Kim will meet you at noon tomorrow and give you more information. If not, I understand._

_Please burn this note after you have read it, I cannot risk our plans falling into the wrong hands._

_Klaus_

Bonnie read over the note a few more times before she crumpled it up and tossed the note in the bed besides her desk, her fingers then dipping into the glass of water she had brought up to her room with her. The droplets on her fingers fell onto the paper, turning into flames as soon as they made contact and she stood back and watched as the note burnt in the bin.

She thought over the note nonstop that evening. Part of her wanted to go, wanted to help. But the other part of her knew it was a bad idea.

What help could she possibly give anyway? She no longer had the power of the dead witches so it was not like she could take on Mikael if faced with him. She would be practically useless in a fight against him. So what did Klaus need from her?

And more importantly, did she want to find out?

xxx

**So I was asked to explain what I meant by 'Klaus will never fancy Bonnie' so let's just say when Klaus said that to Caroline I nearly spat my drink out. I can never picture Klaus saying that to someone (unless he was kidding) and the fact that it happened still feels a little wrong to me. So basically it was just a little dig at Klaus/Caroline and I can't really say much more because it may spoil what I have in plan for Bonnie/Klaus.**

**I have a surprise for all you, something I have just decided on and that is that this will have a sequel! But I still have quite a bit of this fic left so it won't be for a while but I'm actually really excited for it! That one will be a lot of fun to write ;) And it will have more structure too and won't change direction suddenly! lol This one isn't the best, I blame the fact that it was my first and I sort of lost my way a bit so an even bigger thank you for those who have stuck with me through it!**

**And yup! Kim is the season 4 hybrid! I loved her so I thought I'd include her. And FYI, just so not to confuse anyone, the note was left AFTER the Klonnie scene. He came back and placed it there after getting Elena's blood (yes he got that too!) and forming a plan.**

**A big, MASSIVE apology for the wait and even sorrier if it was boring (I intended for more entertainment but sometimes things just don't work out). I have been rather busy lately. Between feeling ill and traveling back and forth between states I just haven't had time to do anything and when I did find time to write I just didn't have the motivation but hopefully things begin to calm down now and I can back to it because I've really missed it! **

**(and if you read any of my other stories, yes, I am posting the same note to all of them! Haha)**

**Any mistakes you find are mine (and there are probably a lot of them in this one) and please leave a review!**

**I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year! And I need to stop writing such long ANs so I'm going to shut it now!**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Bamon scenes – Bonnie confiding in Damon about what really happened when she was with Klaus and Bonnie confronts Damon about his sudden interest in her. Indirect Klonnie scenes, Bonnie meets Kim, some girl time between Bonnie and the girls. Mikael and Adrienne plus some more!**_

_**Next Story Update:**_

_**As We Were – Chapter 12**_

**xxx**


End file.
